Minha escola, outra vida
by Minagi Soryu
Summary: Se você acha que estudar em uma escola superior não é outra vida.....hehehehe.....Pegue seus pompons! Se não gosta de ver os personagens sendo judiados, não leia esta fic.
1. Para tudo tem um começo

Narrador's POV

Havia poucos minutos a mais que 9 da manhã. Sakura já estava estressada. Depois de ter sido esnobada por Ino, realmete não era o seu dia de bom humor.

Naruto vinha todo feliz em direção à garota com aquele seu sempre sorriso enorme de moleque.

- Bom dia, Sakura-chan!

Sakura bufou um bom dia quase imperceptível

- Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!! Sabe o que vai ser bom este ano???

- O Quê? Você vai ficar em silêncio e a Ino vai se mudar para sempre? - Falou de modo irônica e cansada. Parecia psicologicamente exausta e não estava em condições de formular respostas complexas.

- Nani??? - Naruto piscou algumas vezes e percebendo que não iria obter mais nenhuma resposta da garota resolveu continuar - Vão estar todos na mesma classe. Eles reformularam o material da academia depois daquele encontro com os jounins intelectuais de konoha e das vilas Dattebayo!!!

- Aham...

- Sakura-chan, você não ouviu nada do que eu disse, não é?

Naturo ficou na frente dela com as mãos atrás da nuca esperando alguma reação da garota de cabelos rosas.

- Naruto, há quanto tempo você está ai??? O.O

- Sa-ku-ra!!!! - era Ino novamente - Fiquei sabendo que vão aumentar o grau dos ninjas do nosso lado e que para isso fizeram um novo sistema de ensino. - Agora a garota já estava dando pulinhos, estava com as mãos juntas no peito e com corações desenhado nas pupilas - VOU estudar novamente com Sasuke-kun!!! Vou ver o Sasuke-kun todos os dias!!

-Ino - Repreendeu Sakura - De onde tirou tudo isso?? Você não cansa de me azucrinar?

- Estou falando a verdade, testa de Makize. Se você não fazer sua inscrição logo, vai acabar na classe dos analfabetos. - E saiu pisando duro - Sua má agradecida!

Então Sakura viu um folheto que estava lá por perto e...

- Meu Deus! Eu estou ficando para trás!! NARUTO SEU IDIOTA PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO ME FALOU NADA??

- Mas Sakura-chan eu...

- Não acredito que a Ino-porca vai ficar na classe do Sasuke!!!!

- SEMPRE O SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE!!! E pare de gritar como louca! O Sasuke não liga a mínima para você e eu já fiz a sua matrícula!

- Naruto... eu... eu...

- Esquece.

Naruto saiu andando deixando uma Sakura sem palavras ou ações. Mas o que não deixou com que a garota pensasse "Não posso permitir nunca que a Ino não fique sozinha com meu Sasuke."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia estavam todos no novo prédio de Konoha onde seria aplicado o rígido método de ensino para ninjas.

Lee estava uma semana antes na sala de recuperação no hospital e tinha pedido para a bêbada _(cof tosse)_ Hokage colocá-lo junto com seus amigos. Pois ele aparentaria menos fraco já que todos sabem da sua situação.

Assim foi feito

- Vou ter que procurar meu nome e ver a sala, que problemático.

- Não reclama, porque se não fosse por mim, você nem saberia o começo das aulas. - Disse Temari impaciente

- Vai ser uma estadia e tanto heim, Acamaru - Kiba já demonstrava a sua satisfação com a nova situação dos genins.

- Ah, Ki-Kiba-kun.

- Fala Hinata

- ...O.. Na-Na-Naruto-kun ainda não chegou. E-Eu estou com medo de que ele pe-perca a...

- Não se preocupe - Falou Temari - O Naruto não perderia nada por isso.

Temari apontava para o papel da programação do cardápio da semana e nesse dia seria vários tipos e tipos de Ramem...

-------------------------------------------------------------

- EEEBAAAAAAAA DATTEBAYO!!!

- O que foi essa alegria de repente, dobe? - Falou Sasuke

- Ramem datebayo!!!!

- ...

Sakura vinha toda feliz carregando seu material

- Bom dia Sasuke-kuuun. Ah Naruto, eu queria dizer que...

- Não diga nada. você está na classe do Sasuke, então não tem do que reclamar ¬¬

- Ah nossa! - Ela passou a mão no cabelo - Que coincidência

- ... (sasuke é uma pessoa de muitas palavras)

- Na verdade, estamos na mesma sala todos dattebayo!! (nossa ele fica feliz rápido)

Sasuke foi andando em direção ao número de classe que indicava seu nome no papel.

- Vamos logo.

- Espere Sasuke-kun - Correu Sakura.

Naruto os segue

-------------------------------------

- Quem chegar por último na sala terá que dar 300 voltas por konoha andando de costas!

- Lee, Você ainda nem está em condições de caminhar direito ¬¬ - Diz Neji

- A Tsunade falou que não era para você abusar. Por favor... - Fala Tenten

- Então quem chegar por último terá que dar 299 voltas por konoha andando de costas!

- ¬¬"

------------------------------------------------------------

- Bom dia, alunos!!

- Fico feliz que a senhora que dará a primeira aula para nós, sensei.

- Na verdade hehehe, a aula era do Kakashi, Shiba. Mas ele está atrasado.

Time 7 "Gota"

Sakura: (irônica) - Ele provavelmente deve estar perdido ¬¬'

Naruto: Que novidade..

Sasuke: ¬¬'

- Bom queridos, eu, Kurenai, darei uma frente de genjutso. Tem muitos rostos que eu não conheço espero que nos demos bem (sorriso)

Temari: - Shikamaru, já está dormindo, seu idiota?

- ZZ z Z Z ZzzZZ ZzZZ

- ¬¬"" _"incompetente"_

- Para começar. Vamos iniciar uma prova (super sorriso quase de sarro).

Todos permaneceram com a mesma expressão.

- Eu disse que hoje teremos prova.

Naruto: - Pare de brincadeira, não existe prova no primeiro dia de aula.

- O Naruto está certo desta vez, né, Akamaru!!

Naruto: - Como ééé???

- É apenas uma prova de conhecimentos básicos. Depois no final do curso haverá outra do mesmo nível. Com a finalidade de medir o quanto vocês evoluiram. Não influênciará na nota curricular.

- Então está beleza, dattebayo!!

- Mas não significa que você poderá relaxar. Se fizer menos que 10 da prova, você perde a vaga na academia.

Time da areia menos Gaara: "Eu sabia que deveria faltar no primeiro dia de uma aula em konoha"

Gaara: "..."

Lee - Então vamos deixar explodir o fogo da juventude!!!

Ino - Você é o único feliz aqui ¬¬

Kakashi entra na sala carregando em um carrinho (daqueles toscos de madeira) uma enorme caixa de papelão.

Kakashi: - Yo

Kurenai: - Está atrasado

Kakashi: - Eu parei para desenhar o mapa da escola

Kakashi: - Bom, aqui estão as provas. Bom divertimento crianças. Fui...

E saiu correndo como fumaça

Todos: _"retardado' ¬¬"""""""_

Hinata: Pro-professora colo-ca-caram a ficha dos alunos nesse li-livro?

Kurenai: Nani?? Fale mais alto, não entendi.

Sasuke: Ela perguntou o que é esse livro ai.

Kurenai: É a prova de vocês.

Sakura: De todo mundo?

Kurenai: Não. essa é UMA prova. O resto está nessa caixa.

Todos olharam a caixa mosntruosa e o blocão de folhas na mão da sensei.

Kurenai: A Prova tem 100 testes, 10 questões e uma redação. Vocês tem 6 horas _"hauahuahauahuahauahuaah"_

Sasuke _"Só pode estar brincando"_

Neji: _"Já vi que hoje eu vou mofar aqui"_

Sakura: _"Kakashi maldito. Deixou essa bomba aqui e se mandou"_

Lee: _"A pessoa que preparou aquilo deve ter muito fogo da juventude O.O"_

Tenten: _"Tsunade-sama... salve a gente"_

Ino: _"Eu odeio esse lugar. Eu odeio essa situação. Eu odeio quando meu cabelo esparola. E meu cabelo vai esparlar enquanto faço a prova. Eu odeio..."_

Hinata _"Uma prova. O Naruto-kun deve estar apavorado"_

Naruto _"Que horas a cantina vai servir ramem?"_

Shikamaru:_ "Que nuvens estranhas. Será que choverá amanhã??"_

Gaara _"..."_

Kurenai: Bem, antes vou apresentar à vocês, meus alunos felizes, uma nova aluna. Eu descobri o talento dela para genjutso. Como a garota não queria estudar aqui então eu a forcei. (sorriso)

Todos 'Gota'

Kurenai: Pode entrar querida.

Vácuo

Kurenai: ...

Alunos: ...

Kurenai: Entra logo se não eu darei 3 dessas provas para você.

Todos viram passar a porta uma menina com 16-17 anos. Porte nobre, passos rigorosos. Cabelo lilás como de boneca com alguns fios presos atrás em um delicado e discreto laço de seda. A roupa dela era um corsário da mesma cor que seus cabelos, embaixo de uma saia de prega roxa e branca. Blusa com gola alta com um sistema de fitas confusos que acabavam em torno do seu pescoço. Atentos olhos roxos tal como a saia.

Ela não parecia muito feliz de estar ali não.

- Bom dia - Disse em um tom firme

Kurenai: - Essa é Hanayuki Anita. Alguém quer fazer uma pergunta para ela?

- Não precisa encomodá-los. Eles querem mesmo é fazer a prova e ir embora.

Chouji: Eu tenho! Eu tenho! Você gosta de batatinhas fritas??

Gotas na maioria da sala.

Kurenai: Pergunstas instrutivas por favor. E por favor nada de constrangedor. Ela só responde perguntas pessoais no recreio.

Risos da sala.

Hanayuki: _¬¬""""" "E no inferno também"_

Kurenai ficou séria - Uma das técnicas dela, que foi a responsável de eu literalmente arrastá-la até aqui é um Genjutsu em que ela consegue fingir o uso do Sharingam ou até mesmo do byakugai.

Metade da sala ficou indignada e a outra metade pensou que a professora estivesse louca de vez.

A Professora pediu a nova aluna para ela mostrasse aquela técnica

- Então querida...

Toda sorridente, gira o ombro de sua aluna e fazendo com que ela ficasse frente a frente com a turma.

Todos a olharam curiosos

Hanayuki não acreditava na situação que eu estava metida. Não era confortável estar ali.

- Realmente, acho que isso não é necessário - Ela disse seriamente e se esforçando ao máximo para não gaguejar ou demonstrar seu apavoramento _"Mantenha a postura... respire..."_

- Aposto que ela nem consegue escrever o nome - falou Naruto cruzando os braços, indignado com o fato de que uma garota poderia fingir que tivesse o sharingam ou o Byakugan mesmo que por alguns minutos

- Sei escrever o meu nome perfeitamente bem - Hanayuki aproveitou a brecha para tentar mudar o curso da aula - Posso usar o giz e demonstrar isso, professora???

Realmente, sendo tão boa em genjutso, nunca imaginei que transformaria na aula mais costrangedora na academia.

- Isso mesmo enrole a aula para não haver prova - Disse Temari sorridente colocando uma das mãos na carteira.

_"Que ótimo. Não dou dez segundos para alguém começar a tirar uma com a minha cara"_

Então decidiu jogar tudo para o alto antes desses segundos. Era um Genjutsu passivo, não era? Não iria machucar ninguém.

Daria o mesmo mostrar o Byakugan ou o Sharingan, naquela sala existia usuários das duas técnicas.

Hanayuki colocou a mão nos olhos. Pronunciou algmas palavras inaudíveis

- Ela não está fazendo nada - Disse Ino Indignada para a reação nada incomum da menina de cabelo lilás

- Então, O que vai ser? Prefere passar vergonha na frente de seus colegas de classe. - Falou a sensei.

Anita levantou os seus olhos e todos podem ver. Para os outros parecia uma altentica Hyuuga. Olhos quase transparentes, sem nenhum erro.

Silêncio

Mais silêncio.

- Eu não me assusto com isso aí. Já vi esse tipo de olhos várias vezes. Não me incomodo

Hanayuki alterou sua aparência como se ativasse o Byakugan.

- Está com medo dela agora, Naruto - Sorriu Sasuke

Naruto nem ouvia.Olhava para a janela de saída mais próxima

- É uma técnica básica - Disse desfazendo o Genjutsu ao colocar novamente uma das mãos a altura dos seus olhos - Uma ilusão. Na realidade eu não estou com o Byakugan. Também, isso seria impossível.

- Como essa garota fala uma coisa dessas! Parece que é a coisa mais fácil do mundo. - Inu comenta com Sakura.

- Parece até que ela é outra prima do Neji.- Falou um aluno qualquer.

Todos riram do comentário. Apesar de parecer uma observação idiota e de não conhecer o tal "Neji", o bom é que isso tirou o clima pesado que a classe estava depois que ela mostrou aquela técnica sua que aquela kurenai professora tanto apreciava.

Hanayuki ficou em uma carteira vaga ao lado de Hinata e atrás de Sakura.

Uma criatura chegou correndo depois de quase arrebentar a porta.

- Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Eu me perdi em Konoha Gomen!!

Kurenai: - Você deveria ter vindo com sua irmã, Kaiyune

Kaiyune era uma garota com cabelo de fios lilases e olhos roxos tal como sua irmã. Mas só que presos em maria-chiquinha alta, usava um macacão com uma blusa de ursinho.

Kaiyune: - Ops entrei em sala errada XDDD

OBS: Era toda atrapalhada e tinha um raciocínio meio lento.

Anita: - Entrou nada, agora pegue uma prova e sente-se de uma vez.

Kaiyune: - Você também entrou em sala errada, nee-san?

Kurenai: - Porque vc diz que entrou em sala errada,querida?

Kaiyune olhou para a programação da escola em um papel que estava em sua mão.

Kaiyune: Porque minha primeira aula é com um homem chamado Kakashi sensei. E você não me parece ser "Kakashi-sensei"

Sakura: - Kakashi-baka-sensei perdeu a próprio horário de aula.A sensei Kurenai vai dar a aula hoje.

Kaiyune: - Não entendi...

Anita: - Sente-se logo antes que eu te jogue pela janela.

Kayiune - Haaaai - E foi saltitante para um lugar vazio da sala.

kurenai: - Esta é Hanayuki Kayiune.Se ela chegasse mais cedo eu poderia fazer uma apresentação mais longa para vocês. XDD

A aula prosseguiu normalmente.. ou melhor:

Kurenai entregou o "pequeno caderno de questões"


	2. Improvisar è viver XDD

Cap 2 - Improvisar é viver XD

_Flash Back_

A aula prosseguiu normalmente.. ou melhor:

Kurenai entregou o "pequeno caderno de questões"

_Fim do Flash Back_

_Resultado:_ Os pobres e assustados alunos decidiram colar como fizeram no exame Chounin.

(Básico...)

Só que quase ninguém sabia nada e isso ficava complicado.

20 minutos após o início da prova:

Hinata se preocopava com "Na-Naruto-kun".Naruto olhava para Sakura que simplesmente lia a sua própria prova. Ino estava debruçada na carteira (Onde será que ela foi?). Shino sussurrava com mosquitos. Tinha um olho andando pela sala, Chouji tentava acertar batatinhas no olho.Sasuke ativara o Sharingan e... e começou a escrever frases como "Viva o gai-sensei" "Queime o fogo da... (gotona em Sasuke)

1 hora após o início da prova:

Ino continuava debruçada.

Neji olhava pela sala com seu Byakugan. Anita estava com as mãos apoiada na testa e cobrindo os olhos. Naruto realmente começava a entrar em pânico e rezava para todos os santos.Kaiyune cantarolava em sua carteira.Tenten pediu silêncio. Agora o olho perdido foi para o outroo lado da sala..Sakura inicia a redação.Um cachorro latia.

1 hora e 25 minutos após o início da prova:

Ino começou subitamente a escrever na sua prova. Lee tentava convencer Kurenai de que deveria voltar para o hospital porque a sua juventude não estava preparada para um teste escolar. Temari copiava as poucas perguntas que Shikamaru respondia _"pelo menos o que ele fizer estará certo ¬¬"_ Gaara estava novamente com os seus dois olhos. Sasuke tentava pela 10ª vez usar o Sharingam em alguém que realmente soubesse fazer a prova.Tinha um boneco de madeira rondando pela sala.

2 hora e 50 minutos após o início da prova:

Sasuke conseguiu fazer a prova depois que ativou o Sharingan em Neji que por sua vez usava sua técnica sangüínea em alguém. Ino Volta a debruçar na carteira. Naruto estava em outro ataque pscicótico e Lee fazia cenas de dor para ter permissão de sair dali.

3 horas e 10 minutos após o início da prova:

Shikamaru apagou as respostas que fez e começou a colocar outras. Temari o chamou de desgraçado em voz alta e quase foi para fora.Sakura termina a redação.Naruto no nervosismo bate a perna em Hinata .Ela cora. Kaiyune pedia para Sakura um làpis de cor emprestado para, segundo ela, terminar de pintar o coelinho (?).

Shikamaru volta a durmir.

4 horas e 30 minutos após o início da prova:

Lee não conseguia a permissão para livrar-se daquilo mesmo depois da décima tentativa. Shikamaru estava na mesma. Chouji abre começa a ter abstinência de batatinhas porque Kurenai havia pegado seu último saco dizendo que ali não era momento de comer. Temari resolveu fazer a redação para conseguir alguns pontos. Tenten estava com dor de cabeça e Kaiyune termina de desenhar o coelinho.

5 horas e 45 minutos após o início da prova (15 minutos para o final):

Lee tentava apostando na sorte marcando "E" em todas as questões, segundo sua construtiva consciência, a letra representa "esforço". Hinata estava feliz vendo que Naruto tinha recuperado (finalmente) a tranqüilidade e marcava com agilidade os testes de sua prova. Naruto considerava a letra "A" digna de um Hokage. Gaara estava brincando com a areia..err... digo estava arrumando seu material para sair. Kankuro já o esperava do lado de fora e lá estavam também Sasuke e Neji conferindo as respostas entre si que coincidentemente estavam praticamente iguais.

Assim foi o inesquecível primeiro dia na escola.

_"Que problemático"_

O que Kurenai poderia fazer..? Ela sabia que os alunos estavam colando, tinha certeza principalmente olhando os três que foram treinados por ela, mas só lhe restava observar... E também, a prova do final do ano era um dia diferente para cada aluno fazê-la. Deixe-os serem felizes no começo.


	3. Dia de aula com Sensei Jiraiya!

Olá queridos leitores!!

Agradecimentos das Reviews:: Para as Kawaiis::: Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga, Inuzuka-TenTen-Chan (lindo o seu comentário, adorei) e Neko-chan (que por acidente acabou me dando uma ótima idéia para um capítulo X mais a frente)

_Me perguntaram por e-mail sobre os casais._

Olha... Naruto já não é um anime que tem como objetivo principal formar casais (embora eles existam). Uma prova disso é a opinião sobre os pares, que varia muito. Por exemplo, eu era fã de um casal que muita gente é, mais depois que vi o episódio 124-125 mudei meu julgamento. O motivo é o próprio sentimento do (a) personagem. Não é algo que veio do além. Eu sempre procuro separar o real do plano "juntos porque eu quero". Eu não tenho que querer nada. O que é, é.

Sobre essa fic, você tem a liberdade de dizer sua preferência.Não tenho preconceito algum. (OBS: Shikamaru e Temari é determinado até que a morte os separe).

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cap 3 – Dia de aula com Sensei Jiraiya!!!!!

Sakura: - Onde está Kurenai?? Quero saber a minha nota XDD

Naruto: Eu fui super mal T.T

Sasuke: É porque você é um dobe.

Naruto: Como é, teme???

Ino - Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun

Ino pulou no pescoço do rapaz deixando Sakura com uma veia na testa.

Inu - como vai o dia, amorzinho???

Sakura - Iria muito melhor se você desse o fora

Sasuke (com motivação zero e se soltando de Ino) - Vou até o mural para ver se as notas sairam.

Sakura - Eu vou com você

Sasuke - Quero ir sozinho

Sakura - Deixa eu te acompanhar

Sasuke (frio) - Você é irritante.

Novamente Sakura estava triste. Observava a silhueta do rapaz se afastar...

Naruto: O Sasuke é sempre idiota desse jeito...

Sakura ja tinha saído correndo para o banheiro feminino e se trancado lá.

Naruto: Sakura...

--------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya: BOM DIA PUPILOOOOS!!!!

Chouji: Bom dia Sensei!

Jiraiya: Você não! Eu quero ouvir um "Bom Dia" Bem gostoso das garotas!! .

Naruto chega na porta.

Naruto: Com licença, Sens...AHHHHH - aponta - O que está fazendo aqui, Senin pervertido???

Jiraiya - É "Sensei-Jirayia" para você, e você está atrasado. Não posso deixar um aprendiz meu dar esse mau exemplo.

Naruto: _"Olha quem fala de 'mau exemplo'" ¬¬_

Jiraiya: Por que você se atrasou?? O que ficou fazendo lá fora - Sorriso malicioso

Naruto - A Sakura-chan está chorando no banheiro.

Jiraiya - Você deixou uma garota chorando, qual razão de não ir consolá-la??

Naruto - Ela está no banheiro FEMININO.

Jiraiya - Isso nunca foi uma trava para mim.

Sasuke - Porque a Sakura está chorando, Naruto?

Naruto: - Nem te conto, idiota.

Ino (levantando da carteira) - Você maltratou a Sakura, Naruto seu imbecil.- (virando-se para Jiraiya) - Vou falar com ela.

Ino sai da sala.

Jiraiya - Se as florzinhas saírem da classe, dar aula aqui vai ser muito chato T.T

Sasuke - Sensei,peço licença para conferir se está tudo bem com a Sakura.

Jiraiya levanta a sua cara de choro

Jiraiya - Sai logo moleque. Quanto menos garotos na minha aula, melhor. - (e olha para a sala) - Todos os garotos para fora!! A tarefa de vocês é acompanhar o jovem Ushiha em sua caminhada pela escola!!

Todos: ¬¬ """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sasuke - Eu não mereço ouvir essa doideira toda ¬¬

Jiraiya: - Vá embora e leve seus amigos com você U.U

A Hanayuki de cabelos longos não fez cerimônia e já começou a mostrar seu meigo gênio:

Anita: - Escuta aqui, seu sensei hentai,se quer se fazer de palhaço vá para um circo.

Temari: - Uia!! XDD

Jiraiya paralisou momentaneamente, pensou um pouco no que ela disse e ..

Jiraiya: - Estou tão emocionado!!! Essa é uma garota de fibra!! Já é a número 1 da minha lista!!

Sasuke e naruto saíram da sala decidindo não dar mais ouvidos para aquele ser.

Tenten: - _"Esse ai é um dos três grandes Senin como a Tsunade-sama?... T.T"_

Neji - _"Que idiotice. Quem é pior, ele ou o Gai?"_

-------------------------------------------

Naruto: - Aonde vai Sasuke, não me diga que está preocupado com a Sakura-chan?

Sasuke: - Eu não te devo explicações.

Naruto fechou a cara.

Sasuke: - Além do mais - (Disse andando pelo corredor) -É meu dever deixar o time em ordem. Eu não quero acordar um dia e descobri que pode ficar pior do que já está.

Naruto: - (Foi atas de Sasuke falando em voz alta) - Se reclama tanto, chame mais dois idiotas e forme um time de idiotas com você como chefe!

Sasuke: - Para um time de idiotas nada melhor do que você como chefe.

Naruto: - VOCÊ seria o chefe!

Sasuke: - Pare com isso, dobe!

Naruto: - Vem fazer, teme!!

Os dois já estavam aos berros quase pegando um na gola da blusa do outro, agora eles passaram de berros para gritos e de pegar na gola para socos e chutes. (eles se esqueceram da Sakura? T.T)

---------------------------------------------------

Ino: - Sakura, seja razoável, o Sasuke não falaria isso por mal...

Sakura: - Alguma coisa que eu fiz no passado aborreceu o Sasuke, mas eu não sei o que é.

Ino: - Tuuuudo o que você faz o aborrece. Se for para chorar arrume um balde de uma vez.

Sakura: - Ino...Você não deveria estar na sala de aula?

Ino: - Acreditando ou não, testa de makize, eu estou preocupada com você. Por isso pedi para o sensei para vir aqui.

Sakura: - O Sasuke já falou para você alguma vez de ser irritante??

Ino: - Sakura, sua boba, o Sasuke jamais falaria tais palavras grossas para mim XD

Sakura: - Entendo ¬¬'

Ino: - Agora fique sorridente que vamos voltar juntas para aula, está bem??

Sakura: - Hai.

Ino: - ...

Sakura: - ...

Sakura: - Ino, Obrigada - (tempo) - Mas não pense que o sasuke-kun falaria algo romântico para você não, viu.

-----------------------------------------------------

Shizune: - O que está acontecendo aqui????? Garotos!! Garotos!!! Ahhhhhh

Naruto e Sasuke estavam mais concentrados em tentar quebrar um ao outro!! Rolando no chão como animais selvagens.

Shizune: - Não usem o chakra fora da sala.Respeitem o local. Não quebrem aquele vaso!! Ahhhhh

Naruto: - Desgraçado! Bastardo!!

Sasuke: - Vai engolir tudo!!

Shizune: - O outro vaso que a Tsunade ganhou... AHHHHHHH

Não adiantava. Ou ela usava a força. Ou os vasos não seriam o maior problema de perda material daquele lugar U.U

Passa-se 30 segundos.

Agora Sasuke e Naruto estavam quase inconscientes, com um belo galo na cabeça e sendo levados pela orelha pela doce companheira de Tsunade. Super normal.

---------------------------------------------------

Sakura e Ino estavam voltando saltitantes e felizes para a sala de aula. Quando ouvem estrondos fortíssimos e resolveram ver aonde estava o demolimento

Jiraiya: - Isso é que é treinamento HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

No quadro negro estava escrito "jogo: pega no rabo" Mas de todas as interpretações possíveis, não era nada do tipo "Jiraiyano".

Pelas regras convencionais, é um jogo onde cada um coloca um pedaço de pano como um rabinho e cada um tentam pegar o do outro (e proteger o seu).Todas as imagens sugestivas desse jogo é apenas coincidência.

De alguma forma chegou nessa situação: estava todo mundo agindo furiosamente tentando pegar o "rabo" um do outro. As carteiras estavam sendo jogadas a toda hora e ocorria arremessos de objetos.

Ino: - Senhor Sensei...QUE DROGA OCORRE NESSA SALA?????

Mas o notável sensei nem ouvia. Estava concentrado em apreciar a bagunça.

Shikamaru: - Que problemáico...

Temari: - Não vem com problemático não!!!! Você pegou meu rab...er..meu pedaço de pano!!

Shikamaru: - Você que ficou balançando essa coisa para mim. Eu só estiquei o braço.

Lee: - É isso aí vamos mostrar a força da nossa juventude!!! Quem sobrar leva 10 na matéria do sensei o ano todo - (fogo nos olhos) - IAAAAAA

Neji: - Você não deveria ficar tão feliz quando está fora - Sorri sarcástico com o "rabo" do Lee entre as mãos.

Lee: - Nãããããããããão!! Nãããããããão!! Nãããããããão

Anita: - Cala a boca!Não me desconcentre - Dá um chute e manda o Lee da forma mais delicada o possível espatifar na parede mais próxima!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino: - (indignada) - Quanto tempo eu fiquei fora T.T

Sakura: - Bem...vamos dar uma voltinha pela grande escola - (mensagem que diz nas entrelinhas: "vamos sair desse manicômio antes que nos percebam)

Jiraiya: - Aonde que vocês vão de fininho desse jeito????

As garotas congelaram. Viraram os rostos vagarosamente, beeem vagarosamente daquele estilo maquina de escrever, para o louco-mor que notou a presença delas.

Sakura: - (Notando que Naruto não estava lá) - Eu lembrei-me que Naruto estava na enfermaria e que Tsunade-sama me disse para perguntar para o senhor se eu e a Ino não podemos ir lá para ter aula de primeiros socorros. XDD

Ino: - _"Como sempre boa em inventar história nessas horas"_

Jiraiya ia dar uma resposta, mas a porta da classe se abriu revelando Shizune carregando dois de seus anjos alunos.

Sizune viu a cena. Simplesmente ficou apavorada. Não sabia se desmaiava. Se tentava matar o Jiraiya. Se ficava ali parada ou se continuava tendo uma crise de tremer que se assemelhava a uma convulsão.

Ela já estava preocupada com dois revoltados no corredor e não sabia que de onde eles vieram teriam um ninho do mesmo estilo.Ela, naquele momento, odiava o seu novo emprego.

Jiraiya já dava no pé quando percebeu que Sizune iria sair, provavelmente em busca de Tsunade.

Tsunade: - Onde pensa que vai???

Ino e Sakura já tinham se apressado em buscar ajuda. A quinta Hokage estava ali para resolver o conflito.

Jiraiya: - É apenas um joguinho para começar o ano com pé direito.

Tsunade: - Essa algazarra não é um joguinho... é um desastre!!

Sizune: - Isso mesmo Tsunade-sama!!

Tsunade:- Para ser um joguinho eu deveria estar incluída nele.

Shizune: - QuÊEÊÊÊÊ :O

Jiraiya: - Ora Tsunade, você não tem mais idade para isso.

Tsunade: - Você perderia para mim em um estralo de dedos.

Shizune: - Você é a maior voz dessa escola e dessa vila. Tome uma postura correta! Os senhores feudais podem fechar essa escola.

Tsunade: - Tem razão. O que são estes dois locauteados ali - Apontando para Naruto e Sasuke

Shizune: - Eles estavam brigando no corredor.

Tsunade: - Ora ora - Suspira - Cuidar de uma escola não vai ser fácil quanto parecia. Já vi que vai diminuir muito meu tempo de beber sakê.

Shizune: - Tsunade-sama! - Repreendeu Shizune

Tsunade: (batendo palmas) - Muito bem cambada. PAROU. O jogo acabou. PAROU!!

Todos param de se matar e olham chocados para a Hokage.

Kiba: - Quanto tempo você está ai??

Kaiyune: - Algumas pessoas roubaram o jogo. Pegaram o rabinho dos outros mesmo já tendo perdido o seu.

Shino - Foi uma falta de organização. Os vencidos deveriam aceitar a situação.

Tsunade - Não houve vencedores e vencidos porque eu estou cancelando a brincadeira.

Teve uma 'ahhhh" de desanimo na parte de todos.

Tsunade: (sorrindo) - Mas eu não posso deixar de dar um prêmio para aqueles que sobreviveram até aqui.

Então Kankurou, Neji e Anita levantaram os braços mostrando seus prêmios e o rabo que permaneciam em seus respectivos traseiros. Shikamaru também tinha um rabo, mas não conquistara nenhum pois o pedaço de pano que fora de Temari houvera sido arrancado de suas mãos e ainda o que ele fez na maior parte do jogo foi se defender da fúria de Temari da forma menos problemática o possível. Mas pelas regras, fazia parte dos vencedores.

Lee: - Maldito gênio!

Temari: - Maldito Shikamaru.

Kaiyune: - Arrebenta nee-san!!

Tsunade: - E o prêmio para os ilustres vencedores è...

Todos esperavam ouvir o que Jiraiya prometera: Nota 10 na matéria dele o ano todo.

Tsunade: - UM DIA DE CASTIGO LIMPANDO O PÁTIO DA ESCOLA!!

Lee: - HAUHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHU

Temari: - Bem Feito!!!

Kaiyune: Aeeeeee nee-san!!

Anita: - Não comemore. Isso é uma notícia ruim, baka.

Kankuro: - mas aquele Jiraiya disse...

Não havia mais nenhum 'Jiraiya' na sala. Apenas um vácuo onde ele estava.

Kakuro: - ...

Tsunade: - Os 'vencedores' se apresentem sábado às 7 da manhã para receber o 'prêmio'.

Neji: - Isso é injusto!

Tsunade: - Eu ouvi alguma coisa??

Anita: - Não quero saber!! O que o hentai-sensei vai receber de castigo?? Se eu tenho que limpar o pátio da escola, que ele limpe Konoha inteira!

Tsunade: - Deixem o Jiraiya por minha conta! Mas o pátio ainda é de vocês.

Shikamaru: - Que problemático...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

No próximo capítulo colocarei o dia do castigo desses sortudos estudantes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outra coisa, fofos:  
Se eu, escrevendo, resolver colocar casal para Kaiyune ou Anita. Quem seria??? Qual a idéia de vocês. Eu sei imaginações brilhantes existem muitas por ai, soltas e só esperando servir de recheio para o papel.

Não precisam responder no capítulo 3. Ainda é muito cedo. Mas se resolverem por alguém, eu gostaria MUITO MUITO MUIIIITO de saber. Não precisa ser necessariamente para as duas, tah.

Obrigada!!! Eu amo vocês XDD

_Aproveitem o restante do dia que vocês ainda têm!! E passem protetor solar ._

--------------------------------------------------------------


	4. O castigo dos vencedores

**- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - **

Eu sei que a fic está atrasada, mas antes que me joguem pedras vou explicar: tive Testão Bimestral, então o capítulo que deveria ter sido colocado no Domingo, está saindo na quarta.

Agradecer as Reviews limpando as lágrimas estou recebendo reviews, que lindo!! Nem acredito .

Ainda estou aprendendo a mexer com o site hehehe... Paciência...

Os agradecimentos vão para _Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga, Inuzuka-TenTen-Chan, Neko-chan e Smile Angel._

Para aqueles que gostam de histórias rápidas com casais olha só que extraordinário: "Era uma vez um grupo de garotas felizes com todos os segundos da suas vida que se perderam em uma estrada e pararam em uma comunidade desconhecida da realidade. Lá se apaixonaram pelos seus moradores e foram prontamente correspondidas de uma forma fantáááaástica (desenho de estrelinhas no fundo)´. Na festa daquela mesma noite, se declararam e viveram felizes para sempre".

Ahh, nesses dias eu também estava terminando um vídeo. È de Full Metal Panic, não sei se você (que está lendo esta página neste momento) conhece. Se você assistir, verá um pouco da personagem principal da série: Kaname Chidori que por coincidência foi a semente inicial de inspiração para eu criar a Anita Hanayuki:

Ahh, nesses dias eu também estava terminando um vídeo. È de Full Metal Panic, não sei se você (que está lendo esta página neste momento) conhece. Se você assistir, verá um pouco da personagem principal da série: Kaname Chidori que por coincidência foi a semente inicial de inspiração para eu criar a Anita Hanayuki:

Quem quiser o link é só me pedir, pois não consigo colocar URL aqui ¬¬

**- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - **

**Cap 3 – Dia de castigo dos vencedores **

Nenhuns dos premiados estavam felizes. Eles estavam cumprindo o castigo de forma automática e isso estava deixando uma atmosfera de guerra no local. Qualquer faísca poderia explodir uma bomba.

Neji: - Seria mais fácil se você tivesse deixado eu pegar o seu rabo

Anita: - Se eu soubesse que teria que limpar pátio, eu daria meu rabo de presente para você.

Kankuro: - Ei, vocês dois.Podem parar com o comentário de duplo sentido, por favor.

Anita - QUEM ESTÁ FAZENDO COMENTÁRIO DE DUPLO SENTIDO AQUI?????

Kankuro levou de retorno um baita chute e acabou se misturando com as nuvens celestes.A Hanayuki presente estava de mau humor e sabia muito bem como concentrar chakra o suficiente para transformar seu pé em um canhão humano.

Shikamaru: - Se ele se machucar será um a menos para ajudar na limpeza. - O gênio preguiçoso não estava nenhum pouco preocupado com o consequente corpo dolorido que Kankuro teria.

Neji: - Você era nervosa assim nas outras escolas???

Anita:- Nunca tive outras escolas.Sempre fui sozinha.

Os dois gênios pararam de fazer o que estavam fazendo e olharam para a garota de cabelo lilás. Ela parecia firme em fazer aquele trabalho apesar de aparentar, desde o começo, não gostar de estar ali. Certamente era forte e aquele jutso feito em sala de aula não deixava dúvidas das habilidades dela. Mas como uma menina chegou até aquele ponto de forma tão solitária?...

Anita: - Parem de me olhar desse jeito!!

Shikamaru: - Quantos amigos você têm?

Anita fechou a cara e ignorou a pergunta de seu colega de sala.

Shikamaru: - Como chegou a esse nível ninja?

Silêncio.

Shikamaru: - Por que não quer falar? Se for algo doloroso é só dar um sinal que não haverá mais perguntas.

_O que ela iria dizer?? Que seu pai era saqueador barato de vilas, que sua mãe era prostituta e que ela decidiu pela vida ninja quando salvou um desconhecido na floresta no dia em que decidira se matar?? Ou que por optar pela sua vida unicamente para salvar aquela, ela descobriu sozinha como concentrar chakra e invocou um poderoso pássaro de luz que por estar "cansado de pessoas com intenções malignas" tornou-se seu sensei. A escolheu como mestre e ela saiu da imundice de sua origem?? O que poderia responder??_

Anita: - Treinando. E eu tenho a minha irmã. Ponto final. - Virou de costas para os garotos

Neji: - Vocês duas são muito diferentes.

Anita: - Se vocês não gostam de mim, não se preocupem.Eu não pretendo ficar aqui.

Neji: - Ninguém falou que não gosta de você.

Shikamaru: - Seja bem vinda em Konoha, mas te digo uma coisa: você é tão problemática quanto a Temari.

Neji: - Para você até o dono da cantina é problemático ¬¬

Shikamaru: - O dono a cantina sempre dá o troco em moedinhas de 5 centavos. Colocar tudo isso no bolso é probllemático.

Anita: ¬¬

Neji: - Alguém tem idéia do que se passa com o fracassado do Kankuro??

Anita: - Por que 'fracassado'?

Neji: - Para fazer o comentário que ele fez, é um total fracassado.

Anita mostrou concordar plenamente ao balançar a cabeça e começar a rir mesmo com seu esforço de manter a expressão neutra.

Shikamaru:- "_Problemáticos ¬¬"_

---------------------------------------------

Em algum lugar de Konoha

Kankuro: Socorro!!! Alguém me ajuda a sair vivo desse penhasco!!!

--------------------------------------------------

Naruto: Vai ser legal ver aqueles quatro trabalhando. Eu queria não estar Inconsciente naquela hora só para ver como a Tsunade castigou todo mundo.

Ino: - Não vem não,Naruto, porque você e o meu Sasuke também levaram bolo.Você está no meio desse 'todo mundo' E a culpa foi só sua,lógico.

Naruto: - Fique ai defendendo o Sasuke - E fez bico como uma criança.

Sakura: - Mas de quem foi a idéia de espiar aqueles 4 a limpar o pátio?

Naruto: - Do Gaara

Todos pararam de andar e ficaram decifrando a resposta curta de Naruto. Repassando aquilo várias vezes em sua mente.

Sakura: - Do Gaara??????

Naruto: - Foi o que o Sasuke falou.

Sakura: - O Sasuke falou isso??

Naruto: - Ele disse que era para reunir todo mundo porque ia ser mais divertido.

Sakura: - Naruto...Sabia que se você não estar no castigo na hora marcada,a culpa dos outros é retirada e você fica com o trabalho sozinho??

Ino: - Claro. Um bom ninja deve saber a sua parte.

Naruto: - Não pode ser!! MALDITO SASUKE!!!

Muito simples. Naruto que ausentou de castigo para seguir a idéia do 'Gaara' deixando Sasuke lá com a obrigação de vigiar até que ele volte. Mas o Uchiha deve ter feito isso para relatar a falta de Naruto e sair livre daquilo.

Naruto voltou correndo para ver se ainda poderia contar com a ajuda do Sasuke para passar pelo castigo e principalmente para dar uns bons tapas.

Ino: - Né, Sakura, a idéia de ver os outros de castigo não é tão ruim assim, certo??

Sakura: - Se divertir com a situação dos outros não é certo.

_Sakura interior: - "Com certeza, Ino. É muuito divertido hahauahauahu"_

Ino: - Você quem sabe, eu vou ver se as notas saíram no mural e aproveitar e passar ocasionalmente pelo pátio da escola.

Sakura: - Eu acho que você não vai querer ver Neji, Shikamaru, Kakuro e a garota nova bravos. Eles não vão gostar de ser espionados.

Ino: - Relaxa chorona. Eu disse que vou passar lá ocasionalmente, não foi??

Sakura: - Neste caso, eu vou com você.

Ino: - E onde está aquele "Se divertir com a situação dos outros não é certo" ?

Sakura: - Não estou indo me divertir. No meu caso eu vou realmente ver as notas escolares.

Ino: - (olhar de lado totalmente desconfiado) - Sei...

-----------------------------------------------

Shikamaru: - Mas que saco...

Anita: - Coopere e acabará logo.

Shikamaru: - Não é isso não. Vem vindo gente aí. Eu sei disso porque coloquei algumas linhas nas entradas do pátio_. "Aprendi isso naquela vez em que fiz minha primeira missão quando tornei-me Chunnin"._

Neji: - Sabia que iria vir gente para nos espionar.

Anita: (sorriso sarcástico) - Nesse caso...

-----------------------------------------

Sakura e Ino estavam entrando na ala maior da grandiosa escola avançada de ninjas de Konoha.

E esperavam encontrar os quatro grandes vencedores do jogo do rabo limpando o chão e juntando lixo.

Ino: - O.O - Ahhhhh o que é isso seus preguiçosos???

Shikamaru: - Ah...Oi Ino...Sakura - (disse com todo desinteresse que pode acumular) - Alguém tem um sete??

Os três gracinhas estavam sentados confortavelmente em cadeiras do local jogando baralho.

Shikamaru: - Não sabia que duas moças como vocês iriam se rebaixar tanto.

Sakura - Na-nao sei do que está falando, Shikamaru. Nós viemos aqui apenas para ver se as notas saíram.

Ino: (erguendo os braços em um gesto do tipo 'oh, não teria jeito mesmo') - Isso mesmo. Não temos culpa que o mural da escola fica no pátio.

Anita: - Sinto lhe informar que as notas não saíram.

Ino: - E como posso confiar em você??? _"Ela não vai estragar minha diversão"_

Anita: - Porque estou aqui a mais de duas horas. Sei muito bem o que tem ou deixa de ter.

Sakura: - Bom então. Nós já vamos, né Ino...

Ino: - Olha aqui garota nova, para começo de conversa você e seus amiguinhos deveriam estar limpando isso aqui!! Para essa moleza toda, tinha que ter o dedo do Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: - Olhe direito. O pátio está limpo.

E estava mesmo, Sakura até ficou admirada com o modo que o chão refletia a imagem de tudo que estava sobre ele como se estivesse sido minuciosamente lustrado.Nenhum objeto fora do lugar. Tudo absolutamente lavado e brilhante.

Anita ficou observando cada movimento das garotas. Neji apenas sorria com aquele seu jeito irônico e Shikamaru prosseguia com sua expressão de tédio.

Lee - Sakura-chaaaaaan

Agora ficou mais agradável do que nunca. Na direção oposta a das garotas vinha Lee acompanhado de Temari, Chouji e Kayiune

Sakura: - Lee o que está fazendo aqui???

Lee: - Só estou de passagem.

Neji: - Fala logo que você veio aqui com esperança de me encontrar limpando o chão.

Lee: - Eu vim aqui com esperança de encontrar o Neji limpando o chão.

Muitos dos presentes: ¬¬

Shikamaru: - Eles eu até entendo, mas você era o último que eu esperava que viesse aqui só para apreciar essa situação.

Chouji: - E quem disse que eu viria aqui apreciar o seu castigo?? Eu vim trazer alguns produtos de limpeza, panos limpos e batatinhas para repor energia. Eu sou seu amigo - disse colocando as sacolas no chão.

Temari: - Eu já não. Eu vim aqui tirar sarro da sua cara mesmo!! Os demais podem fazer o que quiser que eu não me importo.

Shikamaru: - Que problemática...

Temari: - Não vem não. Por sua causa eu fui péssima na prova. Você tirou o meu rabo no começo da brincadeira e ainda nem responde quando eu digo "Bom dia".

Shikamaru: - Você tentou colar porque quis, ficou com o seu rabo a minha disposição e que negócio é esse de "Bom Dia"??

Temari: - Esquece U.U

Kayiune: - Nee-san não eram 4 pessoas que ficaram de castigo?? Onde estão os outros dois??

Anita: - Quatro menos três é um.

Kayiune: - Onde estão os outros quatro então??

Anita: ¬¬

Sakura: - Agora que ela falou. Para onde foi o Kankuro??

Neji: - Falou besteira e foi colocado para fazer vôo forçado.

Temari: - Quem fez isso com o meu irmão????

Kayiune: - O que é um vôo forçado??

Neji e Shikamaru meramente apontaram para a Hanayuki que jogava carta entre eles.

Temari: - Vo-cê!!

Anita já levantara e colocara-se em posição de combate.

Temari: Eu te adoro!!!! .

Anita: - O-Queê??

Temari:- Ver Shikamaru cumprindo castigo e saber que meu irmão apanhou de uma garota no mesmo dia foi a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer!! HuHAHAEJHAhauhauhUAHUAHU

Shikamaru:- Que problemática...

Ino: - Isso explica a ausência dele.

Sakura: - Se a Hokage considerasse que ele fugiu. O serviço todo ficaria todo para ele.

Lee: - Mas está tudo limpo. Infelizmente não é hoje que verei o Neji agachado com um pano velho nas mãos. E eu trouxe até uma máquina fotográfica. T.T

Ino: - Que exagero...

Kayiune: - Mas ainda podemos ver o Sasuke e o Naruto.

Anita: - Não acredito que você também veio aqui para me ver limpando o chão!!!Na verdade...Você não veio.

Kayiune: - Por que diz isso nee-san??

Anita: - Por que você não tem capacidade de pensar em alguma coisa assim.

Kayiune: - Na verdade eu decidi vir quando eu ouvi a Ino-chan e a Sakura-chan conversando sobre aparecer aqui para ver vocês com a desculpa de procurar as notas no mural.

Sakura e Ino: - 'Super mega e gigantesca gotona'

Risos abafados de alguns presentes.

Ino: - Euuuuuuuuu???

Sakura: - Descobri que as notas poderiam estar com a Kurenai, melhor eu ir procurar na casa dela.

Sakura desaparece como mágica.

Ino a segue em longos e apressados passos.

Ino: - Sakura,espera! Você não sabe onde a Kurenai mora.

Neji: - E o resto de vocês? Vão ficar aí olhando nós três jogar cartas??

Temari: - Vou verificar o que houve com o estúpido do Kankuro.

Lee: - Desculpe o incômodo, da próxima vez eu chegarei mais cedo.

Anita: - E você, Kayiune?

Kayiune: - Eu bem e você.

Anita: - Vai ficar parada como dois de paus? ¬¬

Kayiune: - Não é sete de ouros?? O.O

Anita: - Arrume o que fazer.

Kayiune: - Tudo bem

Anita: - Sua persistência está me incomodando.

Kayiune: - Nee-san...Você ainda quer ir embora de Konoha?? Você odiou tanto assim a escola??

Anita: - Não é momento nem lugar para falar sobre isso.

Kayiune: (começando o que seria um choro) - PARA VOCÊ NUNCA É MOMENTO. Você fica aí se fazendo de durona quando na verdade está com tanto medo quanto eu!

Anita sentiu um profundo arrependimento por não ter arrastado sua doce irmazinha para fora dali desde o início. Aquilo já era constrangedor. Tinha mais duas pessoas ali. Será que ela não percebeu?? Eles estavam olhando para ver cada movimento de seus músculos, mesmo que discretamente. Ela sentia firmemente perfurando seu interior. Então fez aquilo que sua personalidade permitia fazer.

Anita: - Vá para casa e descanse. Se esse seu apavoramento não sair, depois eu leio uma história para você durmir.

Aquilo era tão firme, concreto e sarcástico que convenceu uma confusa Kayiune a retirar-se do local.

Shikamaru: - Ora ora- (disse com as mãos atrás da nuca na sua costumeira posição de preguiça) - Você sabe mesmo como controlar a irmãzinha. Ela não entendeu nada do que você falou.

Anita: - Daqui cinco dias talvez ela entenda. Vamos continuar o serviço.

Ela desfez sua genjutsu revelando um pátio ainda não totalmente limpo. Isso mesmo, usando aquela ilusão ninguém teria o gostinho de apreciá-los a realizar aquela porcaria de castigo. Um verdadeiro e incontestável "espanta curioso".

Neji: - Vejam pelo lado bom. Pelo menos usaremos as coisas que o Chouji trouxe.

Shikamaru: - Quem vai usar?? Esqueceram que Kankuro _'fugiu'_ do castigo??

Não precisava mais do que isso. Neji e Anita se olharam. Entenderam perfeitamente o sentido da situação. Voltaram seus olhares para Shikamaru que sorria divertido.

Depois estavam saindo juntos calmamente para fora do prédio.

Anita: - Ficar em Konoha não vai ser tão ruim, afinal.

Shikamaru: - Vocês estão com fome?? Eu peguei as batatinhas que o Choji deixou.

Neji: - Vamos para um restaurante, aproveitamos para pedir um suco.

Fim do dia de castigo

**Cap 3 e meio (porquê é pequeno de mais para ser o capítulo 4) – Situação à normal**

No dia seguinte todos estão de volta para a puxada escola superior ninja de Konoha. Sentado em suas carteiras conversando. É bom ter os amigos por perto. Se antes eram times de três, agora são quase uma família.

Ino chega atrás de Kayiune carregando uns 10 arranjos florais.

Kayiune:- Rápido, Ino-chan, coloque as flores na carteira dela!!

Ino: - Eu não conheço a sua irmã direito, mas eu acho que ela não vai gostar disso.

Kayiune: - Como pode dizer isso, Ino-kawaii-chan, nee-san falou claramente "Vá à frente, arrume minha carteira que eu vou chegar logo depois".- E fazendo cara de intelectual - É raríssima as vezes que ela deixa alguma tarefa para eu fazer. Então vou fazer direito.

Ino: - Eu acho que esse "arrumar" é apenas colocar o material dela aí em cima.

Kayiune: - Tratando-se da nee-san, nunca é simples.

Ino desistiu de contestar. Não tinha argumentos para dizer nada e ainda aquelas flores era lucro para a floricultura da sua família e se caso não desse certo, a culpa não seria dela, então...

Todos que passavam por aquela carteira estranhavam o carro alegórico no meio da classe.

Naruto: - O que é isso?? Não me diga que a Anita-san morreu.?

Sakura: - Vire essa boca para lá,Naruto. Talvez ela tenha um admirador secreto.

Shino: - A tal da Anita está estudando borboletas? Porque esses tipos de flores silvestres atraem um tipo de borboleta que...

Tenten: - Já nova aqui e tem um admirador secreto??

Mas os questionamentos terminaram quando a tão comentada garota atravessa a linha que separa a sala e o corredor.

Kayiune: - Bom dia nee-san!! Eu fiz o que você me pediu!!

A postura imperial de Anita foi de confusa, indignada perturbada e furiosa em questão de segundos. Até se esqueceu de medir suas palavras.

Anita: - MAS QUE DROGA É ESSA????? - Aponta para o inaceitável monumento florido em que seu material estava colocado.

Ino: - Ela me pediu para trazer estas flores para "arrumar" sua carteira.

Anita não estava mais nessa dimensão. Com a cabeça baixa e com inúmeras tentativas fracassadas de conter seu gênio explosivo enterrado. Preferiu não dizer nada. Corria o risco de pagar um mico ainda maior do que estava pagando.Beeeeem maior. Antes de tudo: Prudência. Mas o fogo que insistia em sair de todos os poros de sua pele não deixava dúvidas sobre seu estado perigoso de fúria.

_"100, 99, 98, 97, 96..." _

Em uma respiração longa, ela tirou o seu material do carro alegórico, deu para qualquer um segurar. Estralou os dedos em um ato de preparação. Segurou a carteira com as duas mãos e foi passo por passo em direção à janela.

Temari: O.O - O que vai fazer??

Anita: - Vou me livrar desse incômodo. - Disse sem hesitar

Todos ficaram pasmados com a reação inacreditável que ela teve. Anita lançou sua carteira-primavera prédio abaixo pela janela (eles estudavam no segundo andar) como se fosse algo comum de se fazer.Não dava para aceitar aquilo. Ninguém falou nada. Estavam chocados de mais até para pensar sobre isso. Então, pegando seu material de volta, ela sentou-se na mesa o do professor.

3 minutos depois, Kakashi aparece na porta.

Kakashi: - Desculpem pelo atraso. Kurenai não pode ficar com a minha aula hoje então...

Surpreso por ter como resposta o silêncio da turma:

Kakashi: - Eu perdi alguma coisa??

Anita: - Não ocorreu nada aqui - (Disse antes que alguém abrisse a boca) - Ah, Senhor Kakashi, tem uma flor vermelha na sua cabeça.

Kakashi: - Obrigado Hanayuki - (virou-se para a classe tirando aquele apetrecho feminino de seus cabelos) - Era sobre isso que eu queria falar. Me atrasei hoje porque fui acertado por uma carteira voadora florida na entrada do colégio.

Na situação presente estavam os alunos em um incansável processo de confusão mental mútua, sentindo seu corpo em um mundo fantasioso obscuro onde o impossível é habito e o desordenado fluxo de pensamentos é a lei central (Deu para entender isso??) Mas o que é mais evidente é a vontade escandalosa de gargalhar de como a situação e o professor se encaixavam de uma maneira tão tão...

Anita: - Eu senti uma vontade absurda de arremessar aquele objeto para longe.

Anita estava ciente no que dizia e mesmo não tendo nenhuma experiência de convivência em sala de aula, segura de si e com poucas palavras falou letra por letra sem alterar a voz.

Kiba: - É seguro deixar essa garota aqui??? Se as coisas andarem nesse rumo, ela terá "uma vontade absurda" de tacar a cabeça de alguém pela janela.

Kakashi chegou perto da garota sentada na carteira do professor

Kakashi: - Bem.. Examinando de perto ela parece estar bastante calma agora. Além do mais, se inventarem competições de lançar carteiras escolares, Konoha certamente levará o primeiro lugar.

A sala riu geral. Até o futuro kazekage esboçou um entusiasmo com a classe. Kakashi era, antes de tudo, uma pessoa equilibrada como ninja. E o laço de amizade entre seus alunos ficava mais forte já que sorrir transmite simpatia.

O professor voltou a sua postura de sensei e prosseguiu com a aula.

Kakashi: - Bem, e como eu pretendo dar interpretação de pergaminhos. Nada melhor do que iniciar com uma interpretação de texto simples. Eu selecionei um livro literário didático altamente confiável para esse primeiro passo. Alguém quer comentar algo??

Ouvindo apenas murmúrios de "não". Ele sorriu e continuou.

Kakashi: - Então... - (Fez suspense) - Meus queridos alunos... A nossa notável atividade - (todos colocaram a cabeça para frente em sinal de curiosidade) - Porque estão tão ansiosos??

Naruto: - Fale logo qual a porcaria de livro. Não fique aí enrolando - Berrou Naruto no seu simples debater de braços mostrando total impaciência.

Kakashi: - Fico feliz com o interesse de vocês. :D

Sasuke: - (virando a cabeça de lado no mínimo que sua arrogância permite)- Pela demora, até duvido que você tenha algum livro.

Kakashi: - Anotem aí, crianças.

O ilustre Sensei deu pulos até a lousa pegou um giz e colocou _"Programação de interpretação de texto"._

E logo embaixo.

_"Obra: Icha Icha Paradise Light" "Autor: Jiraiya"_

Resultado imediato:

**Assombro** total no time 7

Sakura: - Você está de brincadeira!!!?

Sasuke e Naruto estavam no chão carregados por suas gotas.

Kakashi: - É uma leitura agradável. Vocês vão gostar.

Kaiyune: - Sensei, sensei. Por que nós não lemos "Branca de Neve e os sete anões"?

Naruto: - Branca de neve e os sete anôes???????????

Sasuke: - É um livro do nível para pessoas como você, Naruto.

Naruto levantou e rapidamente foi à direção da gola da blusa de Sasuke. Teria conseguido armar uma desordem se o ninja copiador presente não estivesse tão acostumado com aquela rixa e entrado no meio deles para parar a briga.

Kakashi:- Chega vocês dois, uma única carteira arremessada já está bom por hoje.

Ino: - Podemos fazer a leitura em duplas??? _"Eu vou com o Sasuke-kun . "_

Kakashi: - Quem aqui quer leitura em grupo levanta a mão.

Ino, Sakura, Naruto levantaram a mão.

Kakashi: - Agora levantem a mão quem prefere leitura individual.

Anita, Temari e Shino levantaram.

Kakashi: - Quem não prefere nada??

O restante ergueu o braço (menos Shikamaru que estava dormindo e Kaiyune porque estava interpretando a primeira pergunta).

Kakashi: - T.T

Naruto: - "Icha Icha paradise" não é um livro para maiores de 18??

Kakashi recompondo a feição de feliz depois de ouvir o nome da sua obra favorita.

Kakashi: - Ahh, mas o 'light' é para a faixa etária de vocês!!

Sakura: - "Dúvido" ¬¬ "Tratando-se da fonte/escritor, não existe coisa light"

Temari: - Com licença, sensei, mas o senhor colocou _'Jiraya'_ na lousa, não me diga que teremos que ler um livro escrito por aquele louco???

Kakashi: - Sim, terão!!

Temari: - Já que ele colocou o Kankuro de castigo, eu dou um desconto.

Kankuro: - Mui irmã você, não.

Tenten: - Já perguntando atencipadamente, sobre que assunto é o livro, sensei??

Kakashi: - Se eu falar, perde a graça.

Todos:- U.u"

Kakashi: - Já ia me esquecendo.Pediram para eu falar que nesse dia da semana a educação física é da turma de vocês. Então vocês terão que vir hoje a tarde.

Neji: - Pelo modo como as coisas andam, não ficaria admirado se o professor de educação física fosse o Gai-sensei.¬¬

Kakashi:- Não se preocupe, Neji.

O garoto respirou em alívio, já se imaginava livre das ordens do estilo "Dar 600 voltas pulando amarelinha pela escola".

Kakashi: - O professor de educação física de vocês será para o ano todo e para todo o sempre: Gai-sensei.

Neji caiu da carteira de tanta felicidade e Lee imediatamente já comemora no estilo fogo da juventude.

**- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - **

E então... Essa história está apropriada para ser considerada pelo menos uma fic aceitável de Naruto?? U.U

**Próximo capítulo: **A infeliz aula de educação física.

**- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - **


	5. A infeliz aula de educação física

Oieee!!!!

Estão tão feliz por saber que existem pessoas que estão acompanhando a fic .Então como está ficando??Um abraço para todos que deixam reviews!!!! Isso é um grande incentivo!! Eu amo vocês!!

_Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga_, _Neko-chan, Smile Angel e __Inuzuka-TenTen-Chan__ (miga querida)_

Sabe qual a coisa mais difícil ao escrever uma fic?? Vocabulário. Ás vezes você tem a idéia, mas não consegue colocar no papel a forma, você quer que o leitor sinta a mesma sensação que você ao ler aquela passagem ou capítulo.Mesmo essa sendo a minha primeira fic, descobri que isso só pode ser resolvido com a prática.

...E sobre meu profile, eu coloquei uma imagem da Anita lá. Não me perguntem como consegui x.x Se quiser ir lá conferir... (...deu trabalho para fazer).

**Cap 5 - A infeliz aula de educação física**

_Música de fundo: Teenagers (Adolescentes) de 'My Chemical Romance' _

_Baixe no Kazaa, eMule ou o que vc usar!! . __- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -_

Eram duas e meia da tarde, o sol estava alto e mostrando todo seu potencial, deixando avermelhada a pele dos alunos, eles próprios permaneciam sentados no banco da grande quadra escolar.

Shikamaru:- Que dia horrível, nem tem nuvens...

Shino - Não vai ser bom fazer exercícios nesse calor.

Ino: - Deixem de ser tontos, eu trouxe protetor solar supermega eficiente. Não importa se faz calor ou não.

Sakura:- Eu estou derretendo..._"Não vou pedir o protetor da Ino de jeito nenhum"_

Ino:- Eu poderia emprestar esse protetor para você. Mas ai você teria que _pedir_, claro.

Sakura:- Não preciso, obrigada.

_Sakura interior:- Vou fazer você engolir essa coisa, porca!!!!_

Ino:- Hohoho. Pois é uma pena... Você deveria cuidar melhor da sua pele, Sakura.

Sakura:- E você deveria proteger melhor os seus dentes, Ino.

Ino:- Isso é uma ameaça??

Kankuro:- Garotas, garotas, poderiam fingir que são civilizadas, pelo menos?

Ino e Sakura:- NÂO SE META!!!!

Kankuro encolheu com o berro duplo e resolveu deixar para lá, principalmente quando outros meninos lhe falaram que se acostumaria com o tempo.

Lee:- Gai-sensei!! Onde está o doce Gai-sensei??? T.T

Neji: - Deve estar duelando jogo da velha com o Kakashi ou algo do tipo.

Temari: - Se ele demorar mais 5 minutos, eu vou embora U.ú

Então uma nuvem de poeira ao longe se aproximou deles em alta velocidade.

Tosse geral.

Enquanto a totalmente perturbadora quantidade de pó abaixava, aparecia a silhueta de um homem com pose estranha.Aconteça o que acontecer havia um brilho em seus dentes que se destacava naquele contorno se definindo aos poucos.

Chouji: - O que é isso? É humano?

Poeira abaixa completamente e revela um homem com uma roupa verde apertada, cabelo à moda tigelão.

Gai: - Yo, alunos!!

Mãos na cintura dedo polegar querendo chegar aos céus e é claro, seu indispensável e arrebatador sorriso 'nice guy' que não deslumbra ninguém além de Lee.

Temari: (Cochichando para Kiba) - Ele é um daqueles maníacos que corre desesperadamente atrás de comerciais de pasta de dente??

Kiba: - Sei lá...

Gai: - Cheguei tarde porque estava jogando par ou impar com o Kakashi. Ganhei de 109 a 108.

Lee apresentava enormes e exuberantes pares de estrelas dançando nas pupilas enquanto o restante olhava um para os outros encontrando nos seus colegas a mesma impressão: seu professor provavelmente foi abduzido por alienígenas e colocaram uma experiência mal terminada de ninja no lugar.

Lee: - Foi uma linda partida Gai-sensei!!!!

Anita: - Congratulations. ¬¬

Gai: (fazendo pose escandalosa típica)- Não sei se vocês perceberam, mas temos gente nova aqui!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaiyune:- Sério??? Quem?? - Procura desesperadamente dentro dos bolsos.

Gai:- Dêem um passo à frente as duas damas.

Anita fez o que aquele professor pirado pediu (porque se você não fazer o que os loucos mandam, pode fazer com que a situação fique perigosa). _Resumindo:_ Anita deu aquele passo mais por precaução do que pelo pedido do Jounin. E ainda puxou a lerda da sua irmã.

Gai:- Vocês são gêmeas??

Anita:- Hai

Gai:- Vieram aqui para aprimorar o estilo ninja??

Anita:- Hai - _"Não, imbecil, viemos pesquisar sobre aberrações verdes"_

Gai:- Dizem que a mais velha é sempre a mais competente.

Olhou cada uma de perto. E por fim apontou para Kaiyune que segurava um ursinho.

Gai:- Hahá!! Aposto que você é a mais velha!!

Disse como se estivesse feito a descoberta do milênio e Anita se sentia no fundo do poço de ser chamada de irresponsável por aquele professor desequilibrado. Não fora chamada de irresponsável, mas nas entrelinhas ele disse que ela era menos responsável que sua irmã, e isso era sinônimo de _gigantesca_ irresponsabilidade.

Kaiyune:- Acertou!! Acertou!!

E para piorar, ela (Anita) era realmente a gêmea mais nova.

Gai:- É tradição perguntar o propósito dos novos alunos. Então, digam o sonho de vocês.

Anita:- Pois não. Sou Hanayuki Anita, ninja, meu sonho é basicamente dar uma posição importante para o meu sobrenome, gosto de tocar piano nas horas livres e de me equilibrar em facas e agulhas.

Aquela criatura de cabelo lilás tinha o dom de deixar a sala pasmada com meia dúzia de palavras. Parte dos alunos ninjas ficavam repetindo mentalmente "Facas e agulhas...facas e agulhas...facas e agulhas.."

Kaiyune:- Não entendi. O senhor perguntou alguma coisa??

Gai estava ainda em estado de choque.

Kaiyune:- ..?..???..

Gai:- Oi, boa tarde - (entrando para o planeta Terra) - E você??

Kaiyune:- Eu o que?

Gai:- Qual seu propósito na vida e o que faz nas horas livres??

Kaiyune:- Quero que Puff-puff, meu ursinho seja um ninja de elite e nas horas vagas eu canto músicas de Teletubies.

Akamaru cai da cabeça de Kiba

Temari estava fazendo estilo moderado de corrida no grande pátio e é alcançado por Tenten. Para diminuir o tédio na sua 40ª, resolve puxar assunto:

Temari:- Isso não parece ser um treinamento normal. Não entendo o que dar 600 voltas pulando amarelinha em volta do pátio vai ajudar em alguma coisa. Eu vou é correr mesmo.

Tenten:- Pelo menos é um exercício físico. Ele dá esse tipo de coisa o tempo todo para a minha equipe.

Temari:- Mas o melhor disso foi a cara que o Neji fez. Se tivesse um mural na escola deveria colocar aquela cara dele lá. Quando o professor disse "6oo voltas pulando amarelinha", foi muito engraçado.

Tenten:- Você não deveria falar assim do Neji, apesar de ter sido engraçado, ele arrumou um baita galo quando caiu no chão.

Temari:- Do que está falando? Você também ficou com cara de quem queria rir na hora. Huahauahauahuahau

-------------------------------------------------------

Kaiyune vinha com sua imensa felicidade dando pequenos saltos quando avista alguma coisa ruiva sentada em um dos bancos que ficavam no canto do local.

Kaiyune:- O que está fazendo escondido aí??

Ninguém respondeu

Kaiyune se antecipa e senta-se no banco ao lado.

Gaara:- O que está fazendo?

Kaiyune:- Você é o...

Gaara:- ...

Kaiyune:- Chouji-kun!!!!

Gaara:- Não.

Kaiyune:- Chouji, vamos continuar correndo juntos?? A nee-san falou que eu sou lerda e me deixou sozinha.

Gaara:- Não sou Chouji.

A meiga garota coloca seu único neurônio para funcionar e com a cabeça levemente inclinada tenta lembrar-se de algum outro nome.

Kaiyune:- Naruto-kun??

Gaara:- Não

Kaiyune:- Kiba-kun??

Gaara:- Também não.

Kaiyune:- Gai-sensei??

Gaara:- Aí já é humilhação. Sou Gaara, Gaara do deserto. Fale logo o que quer.

Kaiyune:- Agora eu esqueci, Gaara do camelo.

Gaara:- É deserto.

Kaiyune:- Dá na mesma.

Gaara: ¬¬

Kaiyune:- Eu não tenho certeza se camelo vive no deserto ou na Sibéria então abafa o caso XD

Gaara:- Vive na Sibéria ¬¬

Kaiyune: - Sério??

Gaara:- Não.

Kaiyune:- Você vai ficar parado aí?

Gaara:- Pretendo.

Kaiyune:- Gostei de você. Esse 'Amor' escrito na testa dá até vontade de abraçar.

Gaara:- Só por curiosidade.Eu não sou assustador para você, não?

Kaiyune:- VocÊ me lembra aquelas bonequinhas que aperta e faz _'I love you'_

Gaara: _"De que parte da cabeça dela sai essas coisas??"_

Kaiyune se coloca atrás de Gaara, delicadamente põe a mão no bolso e retira uns 20 lacinhos kawais daqueles que se usam em barbies.

Então ela no máximo de sua inocência os coloca na cabeça de Gaara da mesma forma em que se enfeita uma arvore de natal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alguns alunos estavam correndo naturalmente quando passa dois vultos indo a direção a um destino qualquer. (Alguém anotou a placa..?)

Sasuke:- Para com essa mania de me alcançar. Não vê que está atrapalhando?

Naruto:- Então por que você decidiu correr?

Sasuke:- Me deu vontade.

Naruto:- Não vem não, você queria que eu ficasse para trás dattebayo!!

Sasuke:- Se você diz...

Naruto - Grrrrr. Engole essa Sasukeeeeeeeee!!

Então Naruto dispara na frente como um carro de corrida enlouquecido. Sasuke pega um atalho passando pela grama e chega do outro lado correndo na frente de Naruto. Ao perceber a intenção dele, o garoto loiro aumenta ainda mais a velocidade.

E assim passa os próximos 10 minutos: Todos podiam facilmente notar um par de criaturas com passos instantâneos dando voltas e voltas pelo curso desesperadamente como loucos... Um passando o outro, troca de xingamentos. Tudo com muita harmonia.

Então chegaram na volta 599 e como Naruto estava um pouco atrás, resolveu apelar...

Naruto:- _"Só existe uma forma de parar esse dobe."_

(tempo)

(tempo)

Assim o fabuloso garoto de olhos azuis chegou todo feliz completando sua 600ª volta enquanto o imponente sobrevivente do clã Uchiha foi ao banheiro lavar o pequeno sangramento nasal causado pelo Sexy-no-jutso de Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Neji:- Eu não concordo com esse absurdo exercício de educação física.

Gai:- Você nunca concorda com os meus métodos. Mais deveria reconhecer que o que eu faço

é para o bem de vocês. Você deveria ser mais parecido com o Lee.

Neji:- Talvez se eu tivesse caído do berço... ¬¬

Gai:- Ei!!! Aquela não é uma das gêmeas que estão na classe de vocês???

Neji:- ...

Gai:- Ei, garota, o que pensa que está fazendo sentada aí lendo esse livro??

Anita:- Estou sentada lendo esse livro.

Gai:- Onde está o seu fogo da juventude??? Você não vai fazer as 600 voltas??

Anita:- Naturalmente eu irei.

Gai:- Então levante desse banco e exercite-se XDD

Anita:- Eu disse que vou, mas você não falou em nenhum momento que as 600 voltas deveriam ser feitas tudo hoje.

Neji abafou um riso no mesmo tempo que o queixo de seu sensei ia ao chão.

Anita:- Então pela lógica, eu não estou burlando regras.

Gai:- ELA ESTÁ DESTRUINDO O FOGO DA JUVENTUDEEEEE!!!

Neji:- Ela só está lendo um livro.

Gai:- Posso saber que livro é esse mais importante que a sua juventude??

Anita:- Mais importante que a minha juventude eu não sei. Mas o que eu estou lendo no momento _"Icha Icha Paradise light" _é lição de um sensei.

Gai:- Quem é esse sensei que dá lições mais interessantes que as minhas??

Neji: _"Todos"_

Anita:- Bom, o professor de interpretação é o Kakashi e ele...

Gai então começou a rodopiar e rodopiar como se estivesse presenciando uma catástrofe apocalíptica.

Gai:- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÕ Tudo menos meu Arqui-rival Kakashi. SEMPRE È O KAKASHI!!! Você me trocou pelo Kakashi????????

Anita:- Para ser franca, senhor, eu...

Gai:- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÕ!!!

Anita e Neji colocaram seu dedo em cada um de seus ouvidos.

Gai:- Preciso reunir todo mundo e colocar uma atividade que exija mais esforço e impedir uma reação em cadeia!!! - (e olha aponta o dedo no nariz de Neji) - Sua missão é cuidar para que essa mocinha não espalhe essa desgraça!!

Gai sai determinado de cena para impedir o apocalipse.

Anita:- Ai,ai. Aquele sensei acabou com a minha concentração.

Neji:- Apesar de não demonstrar nada a respeito. Aposto que você o acha um louco.

Anita:- Não, eu não acho.

Neji:- Não?

Anita:- Tenho certeza.

Neji:- É uma resposta bem conveniente.

Segundos de silêncio

Neji:- Eu não estou a fim de ver o que ele vai inventar agora. Vou ficar e escutar você dizer o resumo do livro, ou você tem alguma coisa contra??

Anita levantou uma sobrancelha. "Qual é desse folgado??"

(tempo)

Ao longe poderia ser avistado Sasuke correndo em direção deles. Neji se levantou calmamente e começou a cavar um buraco na terra antes que o moreno chegasse.

Anita:- O que vai fazer?

Neji:- _"Icha Icha paradise light"_...Vou enterrar esse livro para o bem da humanidade.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ino corria jogando seu charme em todas as dimensões, olhava as arvores, os colegas de sala, a parede azul. Ino foi passar a mão no seu cabelo. Avista a cantina, o Gaara andando de lacinho...

PARA TUUDO. O Gaara andando de lacinho???

No caminho que a mão percorria para chegar na sua cabeleira loira, quase enfiou o dedo nos olhos ao notar aquela discreta presença. Seu pulmão já dava sinais de que iria rir. Agora era um momento sério de escolha: chamava suas amigas para ver aquilo ou ia falar diretamente com ele? Ia ou falava, ia ou falava... Não conseguia chegar a conclusão nenhuma.

Seu raciocínio em desenvolvimento foi quebrado quando Gaara apontou seus profundos e notáveis olhos verdes na garota. _"Gelo..."_

Tudo que ela podia pensar naquele momento era a maneira que o calor daquela tarde perdeu a importância. Aqueles olhos tão densos que fazia expandir uma temperatura glacial.

O garoto ruivo estava de pé parado na frente do banheiro masculino fitando a garota em choque. Ino fez o que sua dignidade consentia: colocou um sorriso enorme no seu rosto, foi até ele e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

Ino:- Então... Tem algo que queira me contar???

(Tempo - situação não revelada)

Ino:- SEU INGRATO!!! DEVERIA FICAR COMO GAY MESMO!

-------------------------------------------------------

Naruto estava feliz comemorando sua 'Vitória incrível' como ele chamava derrotar o Sasuke com um ninjutso hentai.

Mas (e sempre tem um 'mas') foi interrompido por um Sensei apressado.

Gai:- Rápido garoto arrume alguma coisa para eu colocar esse aparelho.

Naruto olhava confuso. Gai segurava aqueles aparelhos modernos de tocar disco. Estou falando daqueles aparelhos que tinham uma espécie de trombone na ponta e daqueles discos gigantescos dos anos 60.

Naruto: X.x - o qu-que seria isso?? (aponta com as mãos trêmulas)

Gai:- Como eu não encontrei um aparelho de som conveniente, peguei esse na casa da minha mãe.

Naruto: x.X - isso não explica nada.

Gai:- A minha sorte foi que eu encontrei Kakashi na volta e ele me emprestou esse disco. Os da minha mãe estragaram porque ela os confundia com massa de pizza.

Naruto:- Era só o que me faltava... ¬¬" Pelo menos você sabe que disco o Kakashi-sensei emprestou,né?

Gai:- Isso não importa. Os Jounins são sérios um com os outros. Não é necessário verificar.

O garoto loiro o olhava incrédulo. sabendo que o sensei do time 7 lia Icha icha Paradise 23 horas e meia por dia,colocar uma música no estilo não seria impossível.

Gai:- TODOS OS ALUNOS PARA CÁ, SE APRESENTEM FORMANDO UMA LINHA! TODOS APAREÇAM AQUI!!

Assim apareceram Gaara sem lacinho, Ino com cara de poucos amigos, Shikamaru bocejando acompanhado de Chouji e aos poucos todo o resto da cambada.

Gai:- Onde estão Anita,Sasuke,Kaiyune,Shino e Neji??

Shino:- Sinto muito pela sua espera. Kaiyune se perdeu pelo pátio.

Temari: (Para Tenten) - Me corrija se eu estiver errada: o Pátio não é circular ao prédio.

Tenten: (respondendo)- Vai ver tem alguma parte que ainda não fomos...

As duas se olharam e deram nos ombros.

Gai:- Ahh...Sem o Neji... Essa classe fica com um parafuso a menos. (ps.: a palavra Neji significa parafuso)

Tenten:- Que piada sensacional. Você se supera Gai-sensei ¬¬

Os demais: ...gotona

Chouji:- Esqueçam eles!! Vamos logo com essa aula pelo amor de Deus!! Eu tenho um churrasco para saborear depois.

Shikamaru:_"Que estranho, é nessas horas que a Ino o critica por só pensar em comer, mas ela nem parece ter ouvido"_

Lee:- Vamos colocar o fogo da juventude aquecer, não podemos desperdiçar!!!

Temari:- Me corrija se eu estiver errada: O fogo já não é quente??

Shikamaru:- Já vai começar, problemática...

Temari:- PARE de me chamar de problemática seu observador de nuvens idiota!!!

Shikamaru:- Problemática...

Temari já ia mandar um leque gigante na cabeça do Nara quando é interrompida com a voz de líder do sensei.

Gai:- Agora que os dois já foram apresentados: 'O observador de núvens idiota' e a 'problemática', vamos ao que interessa: aula de educação física!

Kayiune:- Eu!! Eu!! Eu tenho uma pergunta!!

Gai:- Então diga. A função de um sensei é tirar a dúvida dos ninjas da juventude. É sobre Taijutso? Lançamentto de Kunais?? Sobre duelos?? Armas forjadas?? Ninjutsos secretos?? Técnicas de armadilhas em rios?? Pergaminhos históricos?? Não???

Kaiyune:- Não, não. Eu estava com uma dúvida quando estava vindo para Konoha pensei, pensei mas acabei esquecendo sobre o que era e agora que eu lembrei de repente.

Gai:- E essa dúvida seria algo mais impressionante do que eu falei até agora??

Kaiyune:- Hai. Por que os patos de borracha são sempre amarelos???

POWWW (Onomatopéia do conjunto de alunos ninjas se jogando no chão)

Gai:- Bem..bem...Eu acredito que amarela seja a cor considerada ideal para os patinhos heheheheeh - (rindo sem graça)

Kiba: - _"E esse aí tenta responder a pergunta dela..."_

Gai:- Já que as três belezinhas não vão vir. Vou prosseguir. Depois eles vão se ver comigo!

Lee:- Gai-sensei! Gai-sensei.Se quer uma opinião, coloque os três para limpar o chão, onegai.

Sakura: (Brava) - Lee, você não desiste em querer ver o Neji limpar chão!! E o Sasuke-kun está entre estas três pessoas... Não dê esse tipo de idéia!

Lee:- Desculpe Sakura-chan. Você me perdoa?

Naruto:- Não fique agindo como idiota na frente da Sakura-chan, sobrancelhudo.

O assunto produtivo foi interrompido pelo sensei que resolveu mostrar o aparelho de música de sua mãe

Gai:- Apresento para vocês...Pafúncia!!!

Gai:- Não façam essas caras procurando alguém eu estou falando..

Temari:- Dessa sucata aí??? Os Jounins de Konoha dão nome a esse tipo de tralha velha???

Gai:- MAIS RESPEITO COM A PAFÚNCIA!! ESSE NOME FOI DADO PELA MAMÃE E A PAFÚNCIA FEZ PARTE DA MINHA INFÂNCIA.

Ino:- Esse aí sofre por falta de namorada.. ¬¬

Sakura:- Compreendemos senhor.

_Sakura interior:- Mas que tipo de sensei é você?? Vá se tratar em um psiquiatra!!!_

Naruto:- Eu ficaria bem menos indignado se descobrisse que a Tsunade-sama iria fazer parte dos alcoólicos anônimos.

Gaara:- ...

Gai:- _Let's go!!!!_

Então Gai ergue o disco com diâmetro de uns 30 centímetros em direção ao sol até aparecer um brilho em sua superfície no rítmo do brilho nos dentes causados pela pose de 'nice guy'.

Kankuro:- Que idiota...

Gai:- Vamos ouvir o que tem no disco.

Naruto já esperava ver trilhas sonoras do Icha icha qualquer-coisa enquanto o sensei colocava 'Pafúncia' para funcionar. Alguns alunos estavam curiosos sobre o conteúdo de um disco velho..talvez sairia o tema do primeiro filme de Dercy Gonçalves ou até uma melodia de 'O Gordo e o magro'.

Gai:- Com certeza é algo que inspira os músculos e que é agradável aos ouvidos...E...a pafúncia não quer cooperar.

gota

Então, Chouji que era o mais interessado em colocar um fim naquilo joga o pequenino peso de sua perna de forma horizontal até a máquina, em outras palavras ele fez o que se faz com uma tralha que não funciona quando você a liga: ele chutou.

Pafúncia começou a tocar. Gai sorri envergonhado e resolve falar aquilo que todo mundo já escutava:

Gai:- Pintinho amarelinho do Gugu Liberatoooooooooooooo!!!

Akamaru cai no chão, dessa vez com Kiba junto. Naruto o acompanha enquanto o resto da turma faz um enorme esforço psicológico para não seguir o mesmo exemplo.

Gaara:- Isso não é música apropriada.

Shino:- Um desastre.

lee:- Gai-sensei... T.T

Kaiyune: - Ebaaaaaa!!!

Sim Gai sensei foi humilhado por Kakashi. Sim, ele perdeu mais ma vez. Depois de Anita ter trocado sua aula por icha Icha Paradise light, ele é obrigado a ver o brilhantismo de sua educação física reduzir-se a pó por causa daquela... ...'música'.

"_Alquele jeito moderno do Kakashi GrrrrrRRrrrrr!!"_

Mas ele era Gai!! O Jonin que carregava sempre o fogo de sua juventude! Iria contornar a situação de uma maneira incrivelmente saudável.

Gai:- Não façam essa cara, jovens! O passe do pintinho exige muita destreza. Movimentar os músculos todos ao mesmo tempo não é brincadeira não!

Kiba:- Você chama de bater os braços em sincronismo como uma galinha um exercício para os músculos???

Gai:- Hai (Pose de nice guy)

Kiba: ¬¬

Lee:- Muito BOM! MUITO BOM GAI-SENSEI!!! Vou ser o primeiro a completar 300 vezes o passe do pintinho!!! IAAAAAAAAAAAA

Todos: """-.-

Naruto: (ç.ç) - Pelo menos não é nada de pervertido...

Então o formidável sensei de educação pintinho-física ou seja lá o que se tornou aquilo, aumentou o som para deixar em alto e bom som para quem quisesse (ou não) ouvir:

_Passarinho quer dançar...O rabicho balançar_

_Porque acaba de nascer...Tchu tchu tchu..._

Aos poucos alguns conformados foram vagarosamente dobrando os braços e mandando para cima e para baixo formando primitivas asinhas, alguns giravam o corpo e as garotas apenas colocavam a mão na cintura e rebolavam de leve. O ex-portador de lacinho estava paradão no meio deles, para variar. Lee, mesmo em recuperação médica era o que mais se movimentava e fazia o bater de asinhas perfeitamente. O problema foi quando chegou na parte (i)O rabicho balançar (i) Por uma razão desconhecida, ninguém queria fazer a coreografia dessa parte...

Mas até que se soltaram um pouco dando risos um do outro e imitando seus pintinhos recém-nascidos dando à aula o valor esquisito que ela precisava.

Ao ver aquela cena, Sasuke que tinha saído do banheiro ficou sem expressão, sem chamar a atenção, deu uma básica meia volta de 360 graus perfeitos e saiu naquela direção já pensando em uma desculpa caso fosse chamado de volta para fazer parte daquilo lá. Sasuke era Sasuke, não iria gargalhar, seria o mesmo que colocar uma luz piscando 'Estou aqui, agora tem como me chamar para participar'.

A sua sorte foi que ele não precisou gastar muito tempo procurando um lugar para fugir, em um grupo de bancos próximos a ele estavam Anita, a garota de cabelo lilás do genjutso, e Neji enterrando alguma coisa. Mais que provável eles não iriam querer se juntar à dança estilo galinha. Então se uniu a eles.

Coitado dos outros...Eles não tiveram a sorte de precisar correr para o banheiro a fim de controlar sangramento nasal...E terminaram como aprendizes da melhor música de Gugu Liberato. XDDD

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"**A escola nasceu para ser um lugar saudável onde o conhecimento será passado de forma eficiente para seus pequeninos"**

(Frase na frente do colégio superior de ninjas de Konoha)


	6. Alunos n equilibrados,epi n saudável

Estou com a leve impressão de que Naruto é um anime anti- ambientalista. Não é por nada não mas a quantidade de árvores que eles arrancam quando treinam ou lutam é uma barbaridade. Qualquer organização amante da natureza iria fazer terapia se assistisse. Aí vem uma pergunta "Quantas Temaris são necessárias para acabar de devastar a floresta Atlântica??". Porque aqueles vendavais que ela faz são de causar inveja no Katrina...

Então agradeço aos pão-duros que lêem e não deixam Review. Apesar disso vocês são pessoas fantásticas, viu, e vão ser felizes para sempre.

E aos que dão um 'alô', deixo um enorme Beijo e um boneco imaginário do Gaara em que você aperta e ele canta a música "sabão crá crá" dos Mamonas Assassinas. Edição limitada!!::: _Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga_ _, Neko-chan, Anjo Setsuna, Smile Angel e Inuzuka-TenTen-Chan_ (miga-chan!)

Coloquem suas tristezas impressões e sofrimentos. Eu estou aberta a comentários (só não vale colocar receita de bolo, ok)... .ps.: ficou boa aquela imagem no meu profile??

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap 6 – -Alunos não-equilibrados, episódio não-saudável**

_Música tema do cap 6 ::::__ Timão e Pumba - Hakuna Matata_

_Baixe no Kazaa, eMule ou o que vc usar!! ._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em mais um dia divinal de aula. ... (sol brilha e as nuvens festejam em harmonia).

Ino:- Está vendo, se você não tivesse se empenhado tanto naquela dancinha, não precisava estar de muletas hoje!

Lee:- Não me arrependo! Não me arrependo! Uma aula do Gai-sensei merece mais do que qualquer outra, o meu esforço!!

Ino:- Ainda bem que foi aquela música, se fosse um funk do pancadão, você estaria morto.

_Imaginação de ver seus colegas esfregando a mão na bunda e dançando o pancadão do funk na aula do Gai-sensei..._

Ino: U.U

Lee:- Eu até trouxe uma das comidas que mais gosto para compartilhar com essa turma!!

Tenten:- Que lindo Lee, muita gentileza a sua!!

Ino:- (Voltando ao assunto) - Espero que não seja nada que engorde, porque só de ver o Chouji comer, eu fico sentindo como se cada coisa que ele engolisse entrasse no meu estômago e eu...

Lee:- Não é nada de muito grave, não. Tenten...

Tentei:- Oi.?

Lee:- Lembra aquela vez que fomos comer aquele curry maravilhoso?

Tenten: (fazendo cara de NOJO) - Ahh..como eu poderia esquecer...

Ino:- ??

Lee:- Ontem descobri finalmente como fazê-lo e trouxe uma panelada dele para TODOS!!

Ino:- Tenten?? Tenten?????

Lee:- O que houve?

Ino:- Como assim 'o que houve',seu idiota, ela desmaiou!! Vá chamar alguém!!!

Lee saiu da sala e o sino toca (eu disse sino daqueles de igreja que um bestão tem que ficar pendurado embaixo girando com uma corda para lá e para cá).Por que Konoha gastou tanto na escola que não sobrou dinheiro para investir em um sinal eletrônico descente.

Chouji:- AHH ela desmaiou, ela desmaiou!!!

Ino:- Fale alguma coisa que eu não saiba. ¬¬

Chouji:- Não!! É a Hinata!! A Hinata desmaiou!!!

Kiba:- Sem escândalos. Com o tempo você se acostuma. ¬¬

Shino:- Alguém tire o Naruto de perto dela e busquem um copo de água fresca.

Kaiyune:- Eu busco!! Eu busco!!!

Anita:- O que está fazendo? Vai pular a janela? A porta está bem ali. - (aponta)

Kaiyune:- Heheh me enganei...XD

Anita: E pegue dois copos porque temos duas precisando de socorro!!

Kaiyune:- Haaaaaaaai.

Naruto:- Por que me tirar da Hinata-sama??

Sakura:- Me diga você, baka!! O que aconteceu antes dela desmaiar??

Naruto:- Eu tirei um pouco de pó de giz que estava na gola da blusa dela.

Sakura dá um socão em Naruto que sem entender nada sai como bola de boliche acertando as carteiras da sala.

Gaara:- Parece que as coisas estão um pouco mais agitadas hoje...

Temari:- Você deveria aproveitar, já que teremos que passar um bom tempo com essas pessoas, fazer uns amigos e aliados de vez em quando... Não é tão ruim.

Gaara:- ...

Kankuro:- Veja o exemplo da Temari. Ela e o garoto das sombras está quase no estágio de chamar um padre.

Temari manda um certo leque gigante sem dó na cara de seu irmãozinho.

Sasuke- (observando a cena)- Depois essas pessoas se preocupam com dois desmaios...¬¬

Temari:- E não se esqueça, Kankuro, graças a mim você pode voltar. Ou já esqueceu de quem te tirou daquele penhasco??

_Flasha Back, aquilo que vc não viu _

Kankuro:- Socorro!!! Alguém me ajuda a sair vivo desse penhasco!!!

Passam-se cinco horas.

Kankuro:- ¬¬""

Temari:- Kankuro!!! Kankuro!!!! Se você está por aí, grite!!

Kankuro:- Temari!!! Estou aqui!! No penhasco!!

Temari:- Graças a Deus, pensei que esse poodle farejador do Kakashi não funcionasse.

_fim do Flasha Back_

Kankurou:- T.T

Gaara:- 'Poodle farejador'?? Isso não é cãozinho de madame?

Temari:- Abafa o caso. Coisa de Jounin de Konoha.

Neste momento entra Kaiyune, com a mesma delicadeza que um elefante em uma loja de cristais, carregando desajeitosamente dois copos...

Anita:- ...Vazios??

Kaiyune:- Me mandaram trazer dois copos de água e não dois copos COM água. Tem diferença sabia?? Estou estudando a fundo interpretação de texto e...blá blá blá blá...

Kankuro: (caído no fundo da sala) Todo mundo esqueceu de mim!! T.T

Neji:- Mas é claro, fracassado.

Kankuro:- Você, a garota esquentadinha e o namoradinho da Temari jogaram o castigo para cima de mim!!

Temari lança uma leve brisa que faz Kankuro levitar violentamente até a parede do fundo.

Shikamaru:- Z...ZzzZ..z - (acordando)- Problemática... -(voltando a embernar) - ZZ.Zzz..Z..z..zZzzZ

Kaiyune:- Quando me mandam fazer algo eu verifico o pedido a fundo e blá blá blá blá...Nee-san???

Anita já estava com dois copos (cheios de água) na mão, que buscara enquanto sua gêmea dava uma explicação tagarela sobre o porquê de trazer dois copos vazios para duas pobres almas desmaiadas.

Tenten: já estava se sentindo melhor mas Hinata caiu de novo quando Naruto segurou a mão dela para lhe entregar o copo de água.

Sakura deu outro socão em Naruto por fazer sua amiga Hinata a desmaiar de novo, Sasuke levantou-se de sua carteira para dar espaço para Naruto passar rolando por ela.

Kiba:- Joguem as carteiras pela janela de uma vez U.U

Shikamaru:- Z...Zzz..ZZ.Zzz..Z..z..zZzzZ

Sakura:- Já deram o sino de entrada. O professor já não deveria ter entrado aqui?

Neji:- Agora que você falou...

Tenten:- O Lee também sumiu!!

Sakura:- Ahh...a primeira aula é do Kakashi-sensei ¬¬

Ino:- Por que você está fazendo esta cara, testuda??

Sakura:- Porque Kakashi atrasado é igual peixe nadando em água, Ino-porca!

A discussão acabou naquele momento, uma vez que o Atrasado-sensei entrou acompanhado de Lee.

Kakashi:- (Bem feliz)- Yoooo!!

Sakura:- Nada de 'Yooo' não. Você se atrasou de novo!! Mesmo agora que é sensei de vários alunos, inacreditável!! Você deveria estar aqui para evitar confusões!! E ainda entregou para o Gai-sensei um disco idiota mesmo sabendo que ele ia usá-lo para nossa aula de educação física!! Nós dançamos como pintinhos a tarde toda naquele sol e você só consegue dizer 'Yoooo'.

_Sakura interior:- É isso aí!!! Vá se ferrar, sensei!! HHAHAHAHAHA!!!!_

Kakashi:- Nossa...Como vocês estão agressivos hoje...Não sabia que aquela dancinha iria afetar o cérebro de vocês!!

Naruto segura a blusa de Sakura para evitar que ela avance furiosamente para cima da figura professoranolesca na frente.

Anita:- E por acaso você dança 'pintinho amarelinho' quando vai treinar??

Kakashi:- Por que você está reclamando? Fiquei sabendo que você pulou fora daquela aula.

Anita:- Eu não acho que _'pular fora_' seja um termo apropriado - (virando a cara)- Eu estava com outros problemas.

_Flash Back, aquilo que vc não viu (toca os tambores)_

Neji:- Eu não estou a fim de ver o que ele vai inventar agora. Vou ficar e escutar você dizer o resumo do livro, ou você tem alguma coisa contra??

Anita levantou uma sobrancelha. "Qual é desse folgado??"

Anita:- Faça você uma síntese...Pensando melhor... Se quiser que eu te dê ma visão geral do enredo leia pelo menos o primeiro capítulo.

Dizendo isso, lançou o livro nas mãos do Hyuuga.

Anita:- 'Ou você tem alguma coisa contra?'

Neji não poderia deixar de sorrir com aquela atitude potente que ela mantinha em resposta da habitual pressão psicológica que ele jogava.Ela simplesmente pegou aquele estilo dele nos dedos e lançou de volta. Bem inédito.

Sem remédio aparente ele sentou-se próximo dela e folheou o primeiro capítulo.

Anita respirou fundo e concentrou em passar o seu tempo olhando os pássaros e o contraste das cores das flores do local. Konoha era um lugar até que agradável. Sentindo esta ocasião de paz, até esqueceu onde estava e deu início em voz baixa a uma melodia pacífica que fora uma das suas primeiras lições no piano, se deliciava com o vento e o balançando seus cabelos. Mas quando abriu os olhos...

Neji:- Qual o nome dessa música?

O que aquela criatura estava fazendo ali?? _"Pronto, arruinei a minha imagem de séria, agora ele vai usar aquele jeito dele para me esmagar"_

Neji:- Hein??

Anita: _"Eu tento deixar ele inconsciente ou saio correndo?? Se eu sair correndo serei uma medrosa e se eu tentar bater nele, primeiro que ele vai se defender e segundo que eu vou parecer uma selvagem"_ - Chama-se 'O amor e o sol'

Usava todas as suas forças para esconder o rubor que apareceu em sua face. O nome da música era impropriamente sentimental o que fazia um calor idiota invadir seu estômago.

Neji:- Não precisa ficar constrangida, eu não vou contar a ninguém que você ouve músicas com esse título.

Agora sim a Hanayuki mais nova achava interessante a opção de golpear aquele ser. E ainda ele tivera a audácia de dar a entender que estivesse fazendo um favor. Não iria dar o gostinho de demonstrar nenhuma raiva, pois sabia que se não convencesse que era inabalável com as jogadas do Hyuuga, iria receber aquilo até Deus sabe a população de veias que saltavam na sua testa. E disse em voz estável:

Anita:- Não mude de assunto - _"ótimo, acho que peguei o controle da situação" _- Leia isso e me deixa quieta.

Neji:- Você vai continuar cantando?

Anita:- Não.

Neji:- Por que não?

Anita:- Porque não,oras !!!!!! Você tem problema??

Neji:- Mas por que 'não'?

Não era nada correto essa insistência de tirar uma menina do sério principalmente alguém que começava a se adaptar, mas aquilo era..._ Divertido_ . Aquela cara de quem iria matar 50 poderia ser aterrorizante para a maior parte das pessoas com consciência, mas para o sarcástico Hyuuga Neji. Não imaginava que desequilibrar a imagem de alguém aparentemente imbatível satisfazeria seu pequenino ego.Ele sorriu de canto.

Mas tudo voltou a seus eixos quando de longe poderia ser avistado Sasuke correndo em direção deles. Neji se levantou calmamente e começou a cavar um buraco na terra.

Anita:- O que vai fazer?

Neji:- "Icha Icha paradise light"...Vou enterrar esse livro para o bem da humanidade.

_Fim do Flasha Back _

Anita:- (olhando para o Hyuuga) - afff

Kakashi:- '

Hinata:- Arigatou...Arigatou pessoal, eu já estou bem.

Naruto:- Hinata-chan, por que sua pressão caiu de repente???

Sakura mostrou o punho dando sinal de que se ele não se calasse iria levar outro golpe.

Kakashi:- Mas vocês fizeram uma festa aqui dentro!

O sensei olhava despreocupado para a anarquia espalhada pela sala.

Kakashi:- O Lee falou para eu vir porque a Tenten tinha desmaiado. Mas vejo que a Hinata também. Mas como estão ambas bem, poderiam me explicar o que é essa panela na bancada da janela??

Lee:- É o curry que eu trouxe para todo mundo!

Tenten tem uma leve zonzura ao ouvi a palavra 'curry' novamente.

Kakashi:- Resolveu preparar uma merenda para seus colegas de classe??

Lee:- Não é uma merenda, sensei! É uma demonstração do quanto eu estou feliz de estar estudando junto com todos.

Kakashi:- Então você deve estar muito infeliz, a panela está vazia.

Lee- O.O

Kakashi:- Bem, antes de resolvermos isso,eu, como bom sensei que sou, irei explicar o motivo do meu atraso.

Sakura:- ¬¬

Kakashi:- ...Eu estava vindo para cá, mais tive um encontro com um conteúdo vermelho lançado por São Pedro. Na verdade tive que lavar a cabeça e mudar de roupa também...

Todos: ...

_Flash Back - Aquilo que você não viu (toca tambores e pratos..então o prato quebra e fica só os tambores)_

Neji chegava normalmente na sala de aula. Aparentava ser o primeiro. Tinha colocado seu relógio para despertar mais cedo, mas não imaginava que 15 minutos antes aparentaria tão cedo assim. Ele andou, sentou permanecendo com aquele jeito de superioridade mesmo não tendo ninguém para ver. U.U

Viu que o material do Lee estava na carteira dele _"Então eu não fui o primeirão a chegar U.U "_

Algo lhe chamou a atenção. Um objeto estranho na janela: Uma panela. Não era uma panelinha qualquer não!! Era daquelas panelonas de pamonha.

Mantendo aquela pose de dar raiva em alguns e inveja em outros, ele foi pessoalmente conferir o que se passava. (como se isso fosse grande coisa).

Aquela monstruosa panela não parecia mais tão monstruosa assim depois que você confere o que tem dentro dela. Aquele conteúdo era o verdadeiro monstro. A textura, o cheiro,a cor eram inconfundíveis!!

Um Nojo colossal foi rapidamente tomando conta do nosso pequenino Hyuuga-chan. Ele ficou cambaleando com a tampa da panela na mão durante uns 10 segundos e em seguida voltou com sua usual postura para pensar em alguma coisa de útil. Só seguidores do 'Naruto-kun' ficaria com aquela reação besta por mais tempo que aquilo. _"Lee.."_ Só existia uma pessoa que teria uma idéia _absurda_ daquele tipo. O inconformado ninja não estava disposto a contrariar seu amigo alcoólico, pois cada louco q cultive sua loucura em paz. Então a coisa mais talentosa a fazer...

Neji curvou a grande panela pela janela jogando seu conteúdo fora.

Ele não fez isso por que achou melhor não. Mas porque a panela era muito pesada para tomar uma decisão diferente. XD

_Fim do Flash Back _

Neji: (Com cara de 'eu não sei de nada') - ...

Naruto:- Corta essa!! Quem iria acreditar nisso????

Lee:- Meu curry...T.T

Chouji:- Já que é assim. Porque todo mundo não vai à churrascaria e dividimos a despesa?

Ino:- Porque a cada 5 reais que gastarmos, 4 será só para pagar a sua parte .U.U

Kakashi:- Vejo que não teremos uma merenda presenteada. Mas foi muito bonito isso de trazer algo para todos. É um excelente exemplo de trabalho de equipe.

Tenten: _"Você não falaria isso se experimentasse..."_

Lee:- Arigatou, sensei.

Kakashi:- Agora eu quero ver o melhor sorriso de vocês. A Kurenai me pediu para entregar a nota das provas.

Todos responderam com um sobressalto. Mãos no peito e ar puxado com força para os pulmões.

Kakashi:- Dar aula é tão legal... XDD

Kaiyune: (com a cara confusa) - Quando que teve prova???

Anita:- O que você acha que ficou fazendo durante 6 horas com um caderno de questões na mão??

Kaiyune:- Nossa!! Eu nem reparei...

Todos:- X.x

Temari:- Sua irmã é lerda assim ou ela esqueceu de tomar o remédio??

Anita:- Se você conhecer um remédio para o problema dela, me avise...

Kakashi:- Eu vou começar, lembrando que são 35 pontos nos testes, 30 na dissertativa, 35 na redação. Total de 100.

- Sasuke: 30 pontos em teste, 16 dissertativa, 10 redação. 56 pontos

- Neji: 30 pontos em teste, 16 dissertativa, 14 redação. 60 pontos

Kakashi:- Considerando que a redação é pessoal. Eu até diria que no restante, vocês tiveram uma pontuação bastante semelhante. Uma pontuação bem alta nos testes inclusive.

Naruto: (com uma tosse beeem falsa) - Cof co Cof la co laram cof

Sasuke:- O que disse, dobe??

Neji:- Naruto reconsidere. Eu e o Ushiha não partilhamos cola.

Naruto: (voz ainda mais falsa) - Nooossa!! Nem acredito que o graaaaaande Sasuke coloooou Uoooohhh. Ainda partilhou cola com o Neji Uoooooohh.

Sakura:- Pare com isso, Naruto. O Sasuke-kun provavelmente só procurou uma segunda opinião.

Naruto:- Isso é 'cola', Sakura-chan. ¬¬

Sasuke:- Bom, se eu seguisse seu exemplo, Naruto, iria tremer durante horas e responder qualquer coisa no final do tempo. Aposto que você marcou uma alternativa em todos os testes, como um idiota faria.

Naruto travou com aquele comentário. Não tinha como ele saber daquilo!! Não havia como!!! Mesmo o Uzumaki tendo feito o exame Chunnin como um animalzinho assustado... Naruto tinha evoluído muito! Estava mais maduro, mais seguro de si.

Naruto:- Seu (censurado)!! Filho da...

Kakashi:- Nada de comentários desse nível aqui! Se tiverem que resolver algo, é para fazer educadamente.

Sasuke:- Se ele ficou bravo, significa que eu estou certo.

Kakashi segurou a mão de Naruto, evitando que ele formasse o Rasengan. Não iria deixar de forma alguma ele usar aquilo contra um colega novamente.

Kakashi:- Que alunos adoráveis ¬¬

Ino:- Esqueça esse feio!! Diga a nota dos outros!!

Kakashi:- Muito bem, quem quer arrumar uma confusão fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.

Barulho de grilo.

Kakashi:- Bem.. já que ninguém se manifest...

Shino:- Sensei. Meu grilo se manifestou, ele precisa de um lugar tranqüilo para fazer a ecdise. (ecdise é o nome dado a usual "troca de pele" feita pelos insetos)

Kakashi:- Diga para ele ficar a vontade y.y''. Mais alguém ou algum inseto?

Kakashi:- Continuando: Kaiyune 35 pontos em teste, 0 dissertativa,0 redação.Total 35

Naruto:- Ela gabaritou o teste??????????????

Kaiyune: Obaaa tirei 35!!! 35!!!

Anita:- A prova valia 100.

Kakashi deu nos ombros

Kakashi:- Eu só não entendi por que com tantas linhas no caderno de redação ela desenhou um coelhinho enorme.

Kaiyune:- Ahh. É que eu queria tanto saber de uma coisa no dia que eu acabei desenhando sobre isso.

Shino:- Espero que ela pergunte algo útil desta vez.

Kiba:- Lá vem porcaria...

Kaiyune:- Por que o símbolo da playboy é um coelhinho???????

Naruto & cia tentavam equilibrar em suas cadeiras e acreditar naquilo. Anita batia a testa de leve em seus braços, debruçada em sua mesa repetindo algo parecido com 'Eu não mereço isso'. Gaara ficou olhando para a cara da Hanayuki mais velha esperando que aquilo fosse brincadeira, Ino colocou a mão na testa dela para ver se ela estava passando bem, Sasuke ficou esperando para ver o que Kakashi ria fazer e Neji ria da reação inconformada de Anita.

Kakashi:- Bom, eu acho que o Jiraiya responde melhor esse tipo de pergunta.

Sasuke: _"Jogando o constrangimento para os outros, estraga prazeres"_

Kakashi:- Vamos continuar - _"Antes ouvir essas coisas do que ser surdo"_ - Sakura 12 pontos em teste, 21 dissertativa, 22 redação. Total 55

Ino 8 pontos teste, 15 dissertativa, 14 redação. Total 37

Sakura mostrou a língua para Ino.

Ino:- É uma pena que você só é boa na teoria.

Sakura:- Você só arruma desculpas...

Assim a aula prossegue com desânimos de alguns e alegria de outros revelando as colasdesempenho dos estudantes.

Kakashi:- . Lee 7 pontos teste, 2 dissertativa, e 5 redação. Total 14

Naruto- HAuahuhauahauy Sombrancelhudo!! Você tirou 5 em redação!!

Lee:- Naquele dia eu não estava bem para fazer a prova e a Kurenai não me deixou sair. _"Talvez eu deveria ter marcado tudo 'C' de coragem ao invés de 'E'. Talvez é nisso que eu errei. Mas eu nunca mais vou marcar 'E', eu juro em nome do Gai-sensei"_ Lee faz aquela carinha de choro determinada.

Kakashi:- (ignorando a reação esquisita de Lee) - Naruto. Sua vez: 9 pontos teste, 1 dissertativa e 0 redação. Total de 10 pontos.

Naruto:- O QUÊÊÊEÊÊ??? Mas eu fiz uma redação linda de como ser Hokage!!!

Kakashi:- Naruto... O tema da redação era 'A importância da agricultura nos dias atuais'.

Risos da sala

Naruto:- M-Ma-Mas..mas...

Sasuke:- Pare de imitar a Hinata e fique sentado aí. Você deveria ter se acostumado a...

Kakashi:- Pare de provocar Sasuke!! Ou eu vou considerar que você colou do Neji e abaixar sua nota.

Neji:- _"Já me enfiaram no meio disso.."_

Naruto:- Vai Teme!! Vaaaai.

Kakashi:- Você também Naruto. Se eu abaixar a sua nota, você fica com menos de 10 e é considerado incapacitado como ninja pela academia.

Naruto:- Um dia eu serei Hokage e mudarei esse sistema besta!!

Sakura:- Pare Naruto. Ir bem em testes também faz parte da vida ninja! Você não pode mudar este fato.

Naruto: (sorriso bobo) - Tem razão, Sakura-chan. Na próxima vez vou colar como o Sasuke faz!!! Você é tão esperta, Sakura-chan!!

Kakashi:- Que lindo.. ¬¬

Sasuke: ¬¬

Kakashi:- E por ultimo Anita: 35 testes, 30 dissertativa e 0 redação. Total de 65 pontos. Hanayuki, por que você não fez a redação??

Anita:- Porque eu não quis. Não entendo nada de agricultura, o que aprendi foi só arte ninja que estudei sozinha.

Kakashi:- Você gabaritou os testes e a dissertativa, explique.

Kaiyune:- Vocês não sabem de nada. Uma vez a Nee-san teve que fazer uma prova para conseguir emprego, colou 90 e acertou TUUUUUUUUUUUDO!!!!

Anita capota da carteira.

Kaiyune:- Ela até fez os testes para mim nessa prova!!!!!! É tão boazinha quanto a professora de 'Chiquititas'.

Kakashi:- Entendo..._" Essa tem coragem para falar que não fez a própria prova U.U "_

Neji: (Balançando o dedo indicador) - Colando...Que coisa feia!!

Kakashi:- E como a sua nota é a maior e considerando que você não conhecia ninguém, deve ter pegado as respostas no gabarito oficial.

Shikamaru: _Mas ela nem saiu da sala...Como fez??_

Anita:- Se acha ruim, dê zero em tudo e pronto. Assim eu fico com menos de 10 pontos e vou embora de uma vez.

Kakashi:- Difícil...Difícil...Bem que a Tsunade falou que o seu caso seria complicado... Vou ser bem rígido com você.

Anita:- Quanta gentileza.

Kakashi:- Muito bem. Iniciando a aula!! Vocês leram 'Icha Icha paradise light'???

Chouji: (levantando a mão) - Professor, o meu livro caiu na churrasqueira quando fui almoçar.

Naruto: (resmungando) - Quem iria ler aquele livro pesado \.¬

Shino:- Não sei qual é o problema, eu o classificaria de leve.

Naruto:- AHHHHHHHHH Não acredito que de todas as pessoas dessa sala, você seria um Hentai!! (aponta)

Todos O.O

Shino:- ...Em algumas espécies de inseto após a reprodução,a fêmea arranca a cabeça de seu parceiro. Isso que eu classificaria como pesado.

Naruto fica paralisado com a metade do rosto de cor roxa. As garotas fazem uma cara de nojo e Kakashi se limita a olhar no canto dos olhos.

Kakashi:- Voltando ao assunto. Eu iria hoje fazer a interpretação de um livro escolar indicado pelos estudiosos dos senhores feudais...

Temari:- Que chato...

Kakashi:- ...Mas como aquele livro é um tédio. Eu, como professor escolhi ler juntos o capítulo 3 do 'Icha Icha paradise light'.

Sakura: "_Um extraordinário avanço..."_

Kakashi:- Hinata, leia o primeiro parágrafo.

Hinata:- Hai

A garota abriu desesperadamente o livro porque a sala olhava para ela (inclusive Naruto) esperando sua leitura. Ela folhou as páginas tremendo e sujando tudo de suor.

Kakashi:

Hinata: 'U-Um di-dia o s-s-senhor Vi-Via..(censura) e...'

Hinata ao perceber o que leu, desmaiou em cima do livro.

Temari:- Não deu para entender nada do que ela falou...

Kiba:- Acho que ela leu só a primeira linha...

Muitos em coro:- Hinata-sama!!

Kakashi:- Acalmem-se..

Naruto:- Por que você mandou a Hinata ler isso em voz alta?? Você já sabia que ela tem resistência respiratória baixa, não é??

Sakura:- Naruto me poupe...

Naruto:- ... Sakura-chan?

Sakura:- Sua resistência mental que é baixa.

---------------------------------------

Kakashi:- Logo logo ela volta.Eu quero que vocês consertem os seus defeitos. Então de vez em quando eu testarei vocês.

Kiba:- Fala sério...

Kakashi: - E para um teste em massa com essa classe, quero ver como vocês reagem a isso.

Powff (Onomatopéia tosca indicando um Hengue)

Kakashi: - Estava morrendo de vontade de mandar uma dessas um dia..

Algumas reações masculinas: Sasuke olhava para um ponto qualquer no teto, Gaara se enterrou na areia, Neji e Kiba poderiam entrar em estado de coma a qualquer momento e Lee estava no chão...

Algumas reações femininas: Ino agiu como se estivesse tendo um infarto fulminante, Tenten parecia um pimentão em processo de fervura, Kaiyune não estava entendendo nada. Temari afundou a cabeça na carteira para não ver aquilo.

Kakashi:- Como estou??? - (piscando para a turma)

Sakura:- Kakashi se mata...

Sakura agradecia o fato de Hinata já estar desmaiada. Se ela visse... era capaz de ficar por uma semana sem abrir os olhos novamente.

Então Kakashi se divertia ao ver a pose que cada um fazia a frente de um Gai-sensei vestindo só uma cuequinha fio dental verde.

Anita:- Pelo amor de Deus!! Você esqueceu de entrar na fila de distribuição de cérebro antes de nascer!???

Kakashi:- Ahh.. então é assim...

Powff (outra transformação inútil)

Kakashi:- E se eu usar um colega da sala de vocês??

Todos com suas respectivas reações, só que triplicadas incontáveis vezes.

Anita:- Não funciona U.U

Kakashi:- Então o que é esse fio de sangue saindo do seu nariz?

Isso era tão baixo...Ficar assim só porque estava vendo um hengue-indivíduo usando míseros 30 centímetros de roupa?? Encarou a sua sala. Sakura a olhou feio por sua falta de controle. E aos poucos foi se entregando ao desespero. Não conseguia pensar e sua visão embaçava por causa das lágrimas. Tremia, tremia.. tremia. E aos poucos os outros se cutucavam para observá-la.

Kakashi:- Eu falei que não iria pegar leve com você.

Sakura:- Anita?

----------------------

Sakura:- Anita? ANITA!!

A garota abriu os olhos, assustada.

Sakura:- Tudo bem??

Ela passou a mão no próprio nariz e as olhou procurando algo. Nada. Então percebeu que estava sentada e que Kakashi, na sua frente encontrava-se em sua aparência normal.

Kakashi:- Como estava o sono? Sonhando com peixinhos coloridos??

Risos da sala.

É mesmo. Depois da aula de educação física tinha pegado pesado em seus próprios treinos. Talvez ficar até às três horas da manhã equilibrando vários efeitos de genjutso ao mesmo tempo não fosse uma boa idéia.

Sakura:- Não fique com essa cara, isso é mais comum que imagina.

Anita: (baixinho para Sakura) - A garota!! Aquela que desmaiou lendo o livro..!

Sakura: (respondendo da mesma altura) - A Hinata está be...

Temari: (se juntando a conversa) - Você perdeu, aquele sensei mandava o povo ler aquele parágrafo. Não sobrou um que conseguiu terminar hauhaHUaauah

Sakura:- Claro, onde já se viu, o personagem principal se chamar Via..(censurado).

Ino:- A Temari acha graça porque ela não foi chamada para ler ¬¬

Sakura:- O melhor de todos foi sua cara, Ino-porca.

Ino:- Fingir dor de garganta é engraçado onde, testa de Makize??

Sakura:- Quando você tenta convencer aos gritos uma dor de garganta é engraçado mesmo!!

Kakashi:- O clube da Luluzinha poderia parar de conversar. Ainda não é o intervalo.

'As Luluzinhas': Gomen...

--------------------------

Então o sino de igreja toca dando o sinal de que um idiota estava pendurado na corda dele.

Kakashi:- Todos sentados. Ainda não é hora do recreio.

Naruto:- Você 'tá surdo??? Não ouviu o sinal???

Kakashi:- Ainda faltam alguns minutos. Vou ver o que aconteceu.

Alunos:- Ahhh...

Kakashi saiu na porta da sala e começou a falar com Anko que estava passando no corredor.

Sakura olhava discretamente para Sasuke. _"Como ele é lindo..." _Abaixou a cabeça sentindo a intensidade daquele sentimento.

Ino:- Suspirando, Sakura???

Sakura ignorou Ino e continuou com suas fantasias que talvez nunca iriam se realizar.

Ino:- O Sasuke nunca olhará para você. Pare de bancar a boba.

Sakura:- Eu sou diferente de você, Ino. Eu não o amo por cobiça. É um sentimento legítimo.

Ino:- E quem disse que eu amo por cobiça??

Sakura: Você quer superá-las.

Sakura apontou para a poluição visual, enorme quantidade de fachas com mensagens dirigidas ao Sasuke e penduradas no pátio em um local que dava na frente da sala delas.

Ino:- Acho que vou ter que passar o recreio jogando porcarias no lixo ¬¬

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Hinata:- Kaiyune, o que você está fazendo??

Kaiyune:- Estou tirando bem-me-quer e mal-me-quer dessa flor.

Hinata:- Vo-você está apaixonada por alguém??

Kaiyune:- Não. É que eu vi uma menina fazer isso no corredor e resolvi fazer igual.

Hinata:- Ah..mmm fazendo uns sons primitivos de fala

Kaiyune:- Você deveria fazer. É legal.

Hinata:- Ahh...mnmnn

Kaiyune:- Você está apaixonada por alguém, Hinata-sama??

Hinata começou a bater seus dedos indicadores. A corar e a bater os indicadores novamente.

Kaiyune:- A Nee-san diz que se eu me apaixonasse, iria descobrir isso de meio século depois. Eu nunca entendo o que ela diz.

Temari:- Ei, vocês duas!!! Me ajudem a esconder isso.

Temari entregou para a Hinata um vidro de cola super bonder que estava pela metade.

Hinata:- P-Por que você entregou isso para a gente?

Temari:- Pois vocês são as menos suspeitas dessa sala.

Neste instante Kakashi para de conversar com Anko e entra na sala novamente.

Kakashi:- Desculpem, por uma razão desconhecida, Tsunade e Jiraiya brigaram e a Hokage o pendurou na corda do sino escolar...Não quero ver nenhum risinho sobre isso.

Naruto:- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Bem feito para o Ero-senin!!!!!!

Kakashi:- Naruto...

Naruto:- Posso ir lá ver, Sensei!! Por favor!! Deixa eu ir lá! Deixa! Deixa! Deixa!

Kakashi:- Claro... Mas você vai ter que me responder uma questão. Terá minha permissão para espionar.

Sakura:- _"Que atitude exemplar, Kakashi sensei..."_

Naruto:- Diga logo então!!!

Kakashi:- Quantos patos existem na música da Xuxa???

Naruto: (inconformado) - Que tipo de pergunta é essa? ¬¬

Kaiyune:- Eu sei!!! Eu sei!!!

Anita:- É claro que sabe.. ¬¬

Naruto:(com o dedo perto da boca pensando, Hinata teve um ataque ao ver àquela imagem) – _"'Cinco patinhos foram passear'...Acho que são cinco...Ou são quatro" – _Cinco!!! Cinco patos!

Kakashi:- Não, contando com a mamãe pato são seis. Você errou. Fique sentado no lugar.

Naruto: T.T

Naquele momento, o sino soa novamente.

Kakashi:- Que pena, Naruto, se você tivesse esperado mais alguns segundos, eu não poderia impedir de te deixar sair .

Naruto:- Kakashi-sensei ...

Então todos os alunos saíram de suas carteiras e foram como estouro de manada de búfalos para desfrutar o intervalo escolar.

Temari:- Algum problema, Shikamaru???

Shikamaru olhou para a cara super-santa-do-pau-oco que Temari estava fazendo. E depois reviu sua condição.

Shikamaru:- Parece que estou preso na carteira.

Temari:- Ééééééééééé??

Shikamaru:- Já que é assim, vou ficar aqui.

Temari:- Mas como o bebê chorão conseguiu se pregar em uma carteira???????

Disse sentando ao lado dele e apoiando as mãos no queixo maravilhada com a situação do Nara.

Shikamaru:- Aposto que você não sabe de nada, certo?

Temari:- Correto. Eu não sei de nada.

Shikamaru:- Você é muito complicada.

Temari já formulava uma piadinha para tirar uma com a cara do garoto, mas ao olhar para baixo, ela percebeu que suas sombras estavam interligadas _"Ele fez..."_

Temari:- Shikamaru, me solte.

Shikamaru:- Ao contrário de você, eu não preciso de nenhuma cola para segurar alguém na carteira.

Temari:- Usar sua sombra para me manter aqui, não vai te ajudar. E eu não fui a culpada.

Shikamaru:- Enquanto você não confessar que fez isso, daqui você não sai.

E ficaram ambos por pura e vontade própria aproveitando o recreio naquela sala de aula vazia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No gigantesco pátio escolar, os alunos disputavam o lugar para sentar. Porque com o dinheiro gasto na escola, também não sobrou muito para colocar os bancos necessários. Sasuke como o grande sobrevivente Ushiha que era, sentou no chão mesmo.

Sakura:- Sasuke-kun!! Sasuke-kun!! Eu fiz um lanche para você!!! Sasuk...

A garota de cabelos de fios rosas parou de falar quando percebeu que ela não era a única que tinha preparado algo para o garoto. Havia umas 40 garotas em volta dele.

Sakura: T.T

Ino:- Esse é o preço que se paga por gostar de um garoto popular.

Sakura:- E você não vai fazer nada, Ino. Afinal, você também ama o Sasuke-kun.

Ino:- Que ingênua Sakura. O relacionamento entre duas pessoas é baseado na confiança. Eu sei que o meu Sasuke não daria bola para nenhuma delas.

Então todas as garotas começam a afastar aos poucos do Ushiha. Ino e Sakura não entendem nada.

Sasuke:- Mas que irritante. ¬¬

Sakura ia perguntar o que houve mas quando o Ushiha se virou para outra direção, era possível ler em um papel rasgado de caderno e colado em suas costas _'Sou Gay'_ e embaixo uma carinha feliz saindo confetes.

Sakura e Ino: O.o

_Flash Back -Aquilo que você não viu...ainda (pois tudo é questão de tempo)_

Naruto estava com um sorriso feliz, vivendo sua vida feliz com o seu lanche feliz (não, não é do Mc'Donald). Mas como tudo que é bom acaba, seu momento de alegria desaba quando ele avista o seu tão amado amigo Sasuke. Ele não acabaria com sua alegria tão facilmente se não fosse tão paparicado e idolatrado por um número bem alto de todos que o circulavam. Só faltava erguerem uma estátua para ele. _" Se fazerem uma estátua para ele, eu a uso como testes de armazenamento de explosivos"_

Mas então uma lâmpada luminosa surge na cabeça do garoto. E como pessoa imperativa que ele não era, resolve seguir sua inocente inspiração. Desviando das garotas como se desvia de buracos em uma avenida, ele chega perto do Ushiha.

Naruto:- Sasuke, uns ovos de passarinho deram passarinhos naquela árvore – disse apontando para uma árvore qualquer.

Sasuke:- Se são ovos de passarinho, você não iria querer que saíssem lagartos, não é??

Naruto: (veia saltando) – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!!

Sasuke:- Então explique melhor.

Naruto: (mãos para trás e fazendo desenhos no chão com um dos pés) - Eu achei que você, com essa grande capacidade ninja que tem, poderia colocá-los em um galho mais alto para impedir de serem comidos.

Sasuke:- E por que você mesmo não faz isso?

Naruto: (cochichando) – Pensei que você fosse agradecer por eu achar algo para você usar como desculpa para sair de perto dessas garotas.

Sasuke:- Hum..

Naruto: _"Afinal, ser adorado deve ser muito doloroso ¬¬ "_

Sasuke (levantando) - Até que isso pode funcionar, dobe. Até que você pensa de vez em quando.

Naruto (sorriso forçado)- Hehehe - _"Agora você me paga, seu baka"_

Quando Sasuke foi à direção da árvore apontada por Naruto. Este lhe deu um tapinha nas costas:

Naruto:- Vai lá bom samaritano!! Eu explico 'pra elas.

_Fim do Flash Back_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kaiyune: Nee-san, eu estive pensando em uma coisa.

Anita:- Você e seus pensamentos profundos...

Kaiyune:- Aquela expressão 'A Cobra vai fumar'...Cobra fuma quantos cigarros por dia?

A gêmea mais nova pára a sua doce leitura para responder a uma pergunta formidável feita pela grande competência cerebral de Kaiyune.

Anita:- Às vezes me pergunto por qual razão lógica você nasceu nessa Terra como minha irmã. ...

Kaiyune:- Cobras preferem cigarros ou charutos??

Anita:- Cobras não fumam, Kaiyune. Em uma guerra feita há aproximadamente 60 anos atrás, um país que tem como símbolo uma cobra fumando, usaram muito essa expressão.

Kaiyune:- Humm??

Anita fechou seu livro e respirou fundo.

Anita:- Uma cobra fuma, pois o maior sonho de qualquer cobra é ter câncer de pulmão.

Kaiyune:– Ééé?? - (batendo palmas) - Uau, nee-chan!!! Você é tão inteligente!!!!

Bom... Se isso fosse verdade, procurar um corpo-recipiente para evitar a velhice não seria o maior problema do Orochimaru. E quantas toneladas de adesivos de Nicotina ele não iria comprar...hehehehe

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke andava normalmente por não imaginar o que estava em suas costas (claro, pois se ele soubesse, cá entre nós, ele não estaria normal de jeito nenhum). Mas o que ele não entendia era o comprimento aos risos que recebia por onde andava.

Eram vários _"Bom dia, Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun"_ pra lá e _"Como se passa, Sasuke-kuu...uuuuun " _pra cá. O que importa era q era muitos _"kuuuuuuuuuuun"_ adicionados. Não dava para entender aquelas pessoas.

Sasuke:- Poderia me dizer se esse banco está ocupado, Lee?

Lee:- Desculpe Sasuke, eu gosto da Sakura.

Sasuke:- Que bom pra você. E já que não respondeu a minha pergunta, vou sentar aí mesmo.

Lee:- Não quero magoar seus sentimentos. Mas não quero que se sente ao meu lado.

Agora é que estava estranho. Que conversa era aquela que Lee estava tendo? Está certo que o colega do time do Gai não era lá um exemplo de normalidade, mas aquilo já estava fora do comum até de mais.

Sasuke:- Faça como quiser.

Sasuke saiu andando deixando aquele banco para lá. Da direção contrária vinha Neji, que ao passar por ele, lhe lançou um olhar de espanto. Então parou, o olhou bem a fundo e disse:

Neji:- Andou passando para o outro lado, Ushiha??

E continuou correndo para o mesmo rumo sem esperar qualquer resposta do garoto de blusa azul. E de longe continuou.

Neji:- Devo admitir que é uma boa maneira de afastar aquelas garotas fanáticas.

Será que aquele Hyuuga ficou louco?? Não importa. Não iria estragar seu intervalo só porque alguns colegas enlouqueceram. Não depois de ter deixado em paz por aquelas garotas que o adoravam de forma doentia. Mas pensando dessa forma _"... é uma boa maneira de afastar aquelas garotas fanáticas"_ . Que forma era aquela?? Seja lá o que for, deu certo. Mas quando uma coisa é muito boa para ser verdade, significa que não é. Então, por padrão, tinha algo ruim naquilo tudo.

Naquele momento Hinata passou perto dele e o olhou estranho também.

Sasuke:- ¬¬ _"Deve ser coisa de família ..."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ino:- Não acredito e não aceito que o MEU Sasuke-kun é gay!!!

Kiba:- Seu?? Agora ele deve ser de algum garoto por aí, né Akamaru!!

Akamaru:- Au!!!

Chouji:- Por que tanta raiva, Ino, tem tanto garoto por aí. Muitos até melhores que o Sasuke.

Ino:- NINGUÈM é melhor que o Sasuke!!!

Kiba:- Agora só falta ele ser disputado por garotos heheheheh...

Mais a frente onde estava as mensagens de garotos para o Ushiha, que agora estava substituído por cartazes ainda maiores...Para o Ushiha. Mas só que dessa vez...

Chouji:- Agora não falta mais...

Kiba:- HauhhUAhuahauHAuhaauuHAuhauAHuAhauah

Ino:- Está igual aquela vez que o Gaara estava cheio de lacinho na cabeça... ¬¬

Chouji e Kiba: O.o ???????

Ino:- Mas o Gaara não é Gay não. Ainda bem.

Kiba:- Então ele coloca coisas femininas na cabeça só como hobby???

Gaara:- O que estão falando de mim??

Kiba e Chouji caem para trás.

Gaara:- Ino, Aquilo nunca aconteceu. Lembre-se disso.

Ino:- Tudo bem, barbie girl.

Kiba e Chouji se seguraram ao máximo para não rir da 'barbie girl'. Vai saber o que a Priscila, a rainha do deserto, faz quando está brava...

(obs: "Priscila, a rainha do deserto" é o nome de um filme em que mostra a história de três drag queens, ou seja, homens que se veste como dançarinas femininas de cabaré com aquelas penas enormes na cabeça, vestidos cintilantes, etc...)

Gaara:- O seu Sasuke sai por aí com uma placa indicando 'gay' e eu sou a barbie girl??

Ino riu escandalosamente.

Gaara:- Pare com isso.

Ino:- Como fizeram para te deixar daquela forma??..Não..quer dizer...você que assusta todo mundo saiu andando vestido... de boneca...Poderia ser classificado facilmente como homem mas...e...hunf

Gaara coloca a mão naquela boca falante, aproxima seus olhos deixando centímetro dos azuis dela.

Kiba e Chouji: O.o

Gaara:- Já chega. Eu não estou a fim de mostrar que não sou gay. Acredite e siga com sua vida.

Uma coisa quente corria sem pedir licença pelo corpo de Ino. Ela podia sentir o aroma e o sopro que saia da boca do ruivo enquanto ele pronunciava cada palavra. Gaara satisfeito com a reação dela julgou que aquilo já era o suficiente para a garota entender e continuou andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. A situação foi breve, mas para ela durara por horas. Se recompôs.. Rastros daquilo permanecia circulando em si.

Chouji:- Eu acho que estão me chamando ali...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Agora Sasuke não sabia mais o que fazer. Aonde ele olhava, tinha uma criatura comentando ou apontando para ele. Ou ambos.

Sasuke: ¬¬

Sakura:- Hmm...Sasuke-kun??

Sasuke:- Oi Sakura ¬¬

Sakura:- Você não é gay não, né?

Sasuke;- Só porque eu não dou bola pra você, não significa que eu seja gay.

Sakura estava totalmente sem jeito de falar. Primeiro pela grosseria escandalosa do garoto, e segundo, pois ele tinha que saber mais cedo ou mais tarde estava mais que claro que a reação das pessoas estava incomodado Sasuke. E que ninguém falara para ele sobre o recado em suas costas. Alguém de confiança precisava alertá-lo.Acima de tudo, Sakura era sua companheira. Então como sempre, ela perdoou a maneira de falar dele e ensaiou um discurso para alertá-lo:

Sakura:- Eu não sei como você vai reagir a isso, mas eu sei porque...

O garoto com a indicação de gay olhou para ela. Mas um vaso caiu em cima de Sakura antes que ela pudesse falar algo.

Sasuke:- Sakura!! Você está bem??

Sakura:- X.x

Sasuke:- Sakura! Acorde.

Sakura:- Sabe Sasuke, eu ficaria feliz se morresse aqui com você ao meu lado.

Sasuke:- Com mais dois vasos desses, você morreria mesmo.

Sakura:- Obrigada Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke:- Pelo que?

Sakura:- Por estar comigo.

Sasuke: (estragando o romantismo) - Por que você perguntou se eu era gay??

Sakura:- Porque é isso que colocaram nas suas costas, Sasuke-kun.

Então Sasuke verificou com as mãos e constatou a textura de um papel. Arrancou. Agora tudo ficou claro para ele. Era por causa daquilo que estava sendo tão apontado.

Sakura:- Sinto muito por ninguém ter falado antes...

Sasuke:- Não preciso do seu consentimento

Então o garoto mestre da sensibilidade saiu apressado para uma direção que Sakura não conseguiu definir. Por uma segundo desejou que uma pedra caísse na cabeça do Ushiha, mas em seguida se culpou por pensar algo do tipo, e ficou se perguntando por qual razão ela poderia ser tão repugnante para ele. Para Sakura não havia outra resposta. O defeito estava nela e de alguma forma isso fazia com que ela não conseguisse agradá-lo. Mas como consertar algo que não se vê? Isso a deprimia _muito..._

Anita:- Sakura, o que está fazendo aí no chão???

_Fim do Cap 6_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Parte opcional da fic::: Valendo um sabugo de milho mordido.**

Sakura estava:

A - Jogando xadrez

B - Contando o número de formigas do local.

C - Procurando Nemo.

D - Colhendo mandiocas.

E - Todas as anteriores.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	7. Sasuke: uma adolescente em crise

Os bonecos do Gaara foram um sucesso!!! Fico feliz que tenham gostado XD. Se não gostassem poderiam usar como boneco de vodu, sei lá. Eu não sei porque, mas o meu boneco veio com defeito, desde ele cantar a música dos Mamonas, ele conta aquela música da barata que foi na casa da vizinha... Gaara está com algum parafuso solto. Mas acho que isso não é problema para nenhum personagem de Naruto hauhaauahauahau. Eu pretendo continuar com a fic nesse estado mental primoroso. _Inuzuka-TenTen-Chan, _você sumiu, miga! Eu gosto tanto dos seus comentários. Volta.. XD.

Vamos para a pergunta: "O que Sakura estava fazendo no chão?". Se fosse para chutar eu diria que ela está procurando Nemo. Sim, porque meus chutes são muito bem calculados e normais. Mas infelizmente ninguém ganhou a tão cobiçada espiga de milho mordida. (quem será dedicou seu tempo para morder uma espiga de milho?) . O prêmio de consolação é uma passagem para dar a volta correndo no quarteirão cantando e vestindo como índio com todas as despesas pagas. Eu sei que a espiga mordida seria melhor, mas...

Eu tenho uma certa dificuldade de escrever coisas românticas. O bom disso é que não transformo fic em novela mexicana. Novela mexicana é uma coisa tão fantástica e estrelada que eu faço questão de ficar longe. U.U

As Review do cap 6 :::_ Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga , Neko-chan X3_ _e Anjo Setsuna_. Meus sinceros agradecimentos!! Vocês valem ouro!!

Caso tenha algo para falar sobre a fic, lembre-se de que eu não uso bola de cristal. Agora sente, relaxe e Leia.

Já está sentado???? Nossa, como será que eu adivinhei??? Então vire de ponta cabeça e continue lendo. XD

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Cap 7 – Sasuke: uma adolescente em crise.**

Música tema do Epi 8 : _"Put your hands up for Detroit"_ (para aqueles que não conhecem, é a música do homem aranha Gay do Pânico)

Tire suas próprias conclusões...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke entrou no refeitório lotado. Estava com uma surpreendente cara de poucos amigos. Principalmente o fato de ter a sensação de ser o alvo principal dos comentários das pessoas. E a sensação se tornava certeza quando ele olhava para os amontoados de alunos e eles mudavam o rumo da conversa. Seus olhos rodaram buscando alguém conhecido.

Sasuke:- Shino, o que você ouviu falando sobre mim?

Shino:- Hum, Sasuke? – (Virou-se para o garoto) - Eu realmente não estou prestando atenção em conversas do refeitório.

Sasuke:- Só quero saber se acreditam se sou realmente gay.

Shino:- Você é???

Sasuke:- Não ¬¬

Shino:- Não era isso que estava escrito nas suas costas há poucos minutos atrás.

Sasuke-: ¬¬'

Hinata:- Hum mm.. Shino-kun desocuparam uma mesa...

Shino:- Bom, 'Sasuke-chan' se me der licença, eu vou aproveitar o meu lanche.

Sasuke:- ¬¬ _"Se engasgue!!"_

Gaara:- Sasuke, a fila já andou...

Sasuke:- Não estou na fila, pode ir passando.

Gaara:- Então você já arrancou aquilo...

Sasuke:- É ¬¬

Gaara:- Não se preocupe. Se aquilo fosse realmente verdadeiro, não seria revelado pelas suas costas, mas sim na sua cara...

Sasuke,Lindo e maravilhoso Ushiha, sentia a textura do fundo do poço. Já tinham feito piadinhas com a cara dele Shino e Gaara. Pessoas que em um concurso de piadas, seria como escrevendo cartas para papai-noel. Sem falar da indireta de Neji, outro que nunca imaginou o colocando em uma situação dessas. Agora ele era o Gayzão do pedaço!!! O dono da cocada-rosa!! O busto postiço da Vera-verão!!

Sasuke:- Socorro...

Kakashi:- Algum problema, Sasuke-kun??

Sasuke:- Não, estou ótimo. Eu falo 'socorro' por diversão ¬¬

Kakashi:- Poderia ir mais pra lá. Você está empacando a fila.

Sabe aquela expressão 'Do Chão você não passa', então, neste momento ela se revela totalmente falsa. Sasuke já sentia o cheiro inconfundível vindo provavelmente dos reservatórios subterrâneos de petróleo. Aqueles que se formara na era pale-le-le-leozóica quando os dinossauros ainda nem era projeto de existência.

Kaiyune: - Ei, garoto da minha sala, posso passar na sua frente?

Sasuke:- Vai logo. Eu não estou na fila.

Kaiyune:- Obrigado Fruta-kun.

Nada melhor do que um apelido amigável de "_Fruta-kun" _para fazer alguém feliz e se tornar a criatura mais lastimável da face da terra. Sasuke olhou para um canto do refeitório com a esperança no subconsciente de encontrar uma luz e uma placa indicando saída, mas tudo que conseguiu ver foi uns travecos ninjas movendo os lábios para mandar beijos para ele.

Sasuke:- T.T

Naruto:- Ei teme!!! Tem lugar para você aqui!!

Sasuke olhou para Naruto e depois para os travecos ninjas, para Naruto e para os travecos ninjas. Então resolveu ir sentar com os travecos mesmo. _hehehe_

Shino:- Para o bem do que sobrou da sua imagem, vá sentar com Naruto.

Sasuke vencido, respirou fundo e colocou as mãos no bolso. Os travecos derreteram de amor quando ele fez isso, igual sorvete no verão do Saara. O Ushiha foi ter com o Uzumaki mesmo.

Naruto:- Então quando eu cheguei lá, o Senin pervertido não estava...

Lee:- Alguém deve ter ajudado ele nesse espaço de tempo .

Sasuke:- Yo.

Naruto:- Finalmente chegou, teme!! Mas acabaram todos os bolinhos da mesa...

Sasuke:- Não estou com fome. Sobre o que conversavam?

Lee:- O Naruto estava contando que do Jiraiya pendurado no sino, ele só conseguiu encontrar parte do cabelo dele pisoteado...

Hinata:- Mhnm...Trouxe mais b-bolinhos p-para vo-vocês.

Naruto:- Arigatou, Hinata-chan.

Lee:- Você vai acabar tendo uma dor de barriga se continuar comendo assim.

Hinata:- Eu v-vou voltar para a sala, t-t-tá?

Sasuke:- Deixe um pouco de bolinho para mim, pelo menos.

Naruto:(falando de boca cheia e espalhando amostras de bolinho por toda a parte) - Você disse que não estava com fome...

Sasuke:- Nem para ser educado na frente da garota, Naruto...

Naruto: (continuando a comer como Homer Simpson) – Qual garota???

Sasuke:- Gisele Bündchen... ¬¬

Naruto educadamente cuspiu todo o bolinho mastigado em cima do Ushiha para gerar espaço para o ar provocado pela tosse atravessar sua boca.

Lee;- Credo! Ainda bem que não temos nenhuma garota sentada com a gente – (olhando para Sasuke) – hehehehe

Sasuke:- ¬¬

Naruto:- Sem Gisele Bucha ou com Gisele Bucha, não vou deixar nenhum bolinho para o Sasuke!!!!

Então Naruto tentou colocar cinco de uma vez na boca. Sasuke levantou e puxou um de muitos que estavam nas mãos de Narutos. Digo isso porque com o Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, metade do refeitório estava ocupada por Narutos que avançava furiosamente na comida. Formou uma guerra entre os rivais de carteirinha. O prêmio era os bolinhos do recreio.Lee cooperou para a situação ficar menos grave:

Lee:- Vamos lá! Vamos lá!! Quem comer mais ganha!!! Iyaaaaaaaaaa!!!! _Eu ainda vou ter um duelo desse com o Neji"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Não houve resposta. Sakura continuava atirada no chão, com os braços abraçando o joelho e com s cabelos rosas escondendo o rosto. Anita pensou em passar reto. Mas uma pontada de afeição a atingiu. Mal a conhecia, mas o estado daquela garota estava atingindo a si mesma _"É isso que eles chamam de amizade?"_. Arriscou-se em sentar ao seu lado e oferecer um lenço.

Sakura sentiu a presença de alguém ali, segurou levemente na ponta do lenço oferecido e Anita pode ver claramente as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dela. Tinha experiência zero sobre o assunto de animar alguém. No entanto, não precisou de muito tempo para se decidir, Sakura mesmo sem saber quem estava lá, levantou seus olhos vermelhos de tristeza.

Sakura:- Por que o Sasuke me odeia tanto??

Anita assustou-se com a pergunta inesperada e apenas abriu levemente a boca. Não tinha idéia do que ocorria entre ela e aquele garoto. Nem o que o ocorreu naquele pouco tempo.

Anita:- Aquela pessoa...

Sakura olhou para a garota que falava. Reconheceu a pessoa automaticamente. Só não entendeu porque sua nova colega de sala portava um lencinho docemente enfeitado com estampas de filhotes de gato. Nesta Terra existe cada gente estranha...Anita não percebeu a reação da confusa sakura pois não estava olhando para ela, apenas fitava um ponto qualquer no infinito.

Anita:- Ushiha Sasuke...Ele me lembra uma Bromélia de Nadawa.

Agora Sakura achava a garota uma verdadeira manifestação do sobrenatural. Ergueu as sobrancelhas em uma expressão de indagação. Não dava para entender o que ela estava tentando falar. Anita desta vez percebeu ao movimento de Haruno.

Anita:- Apesar de ser uma planta que dá belas flores, você não pode tocá-la sem machucar com seus espinhos.

Então ela sorriu. Um sorriso terno e morno que nem ela mesma sabia que existia (ser temperamental é um problema...). Sakura retribuiu e Anita esperou calmamente a garota limpar as lágrimas e lavar o rosto. Depois sentaram em um dos míseros bancos daquela escola superior.

Sakura:- Ás vezes eu me sinto tão boba. Eu continuo tentando fazer o meu melhor mesmo sabendo que nunca chegarei no coração do Sasuke. "Então a questão é sobre _amor_..."

Anita:- Não seja tão dura, Sakura.

Sakura:- Eu...eu...eu

As palavras perderam em sua garganta e Sakura fez menção de chorar novamente.

Anita:- Eu sei que de longe eu não sou a melhor pessoa para dar uma opinião sobre o assunto, mas...

Sakura:- Você parece ser perita nisso, Anita-chan...

Anita:- Para mim é fácil, estou vendo tudo por fora. Seria diferente se eu tivesse no seu lugar.

Sakura:- Você nunca se apaixonou, Anita-san?

Anita: (inclinando a cabeça)- Só por mim mesma.

Sakura:- U.U'''

Anita: (fazendo uma espécie exclusiva de bico) – Não faça essa cara...

Sakura:- Acho que o Sasuke-kun será fechado para mim para todo o sempre.

Anita:- Não sei se você sabe, mas até mesmo a Bromélia de Nadawa abre uma vez no seu ciclo vital.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Enquanto isso na vazia sala de aula...

Temari:- Afff

Não tão vazia assim...

Shikamaru:- Já falei...Enquanto você não confessar, vai ficar aí.

Temari:- O que você vai ganhar com isso? Se chakra vai acabar e eu vou ficar livre de qualquer jeito. Isso só vai adiar o inevitável.

Shikamaru:- Como você fala...Se não for para dizer o que quero ouvir, então fique quieta, eu quero observar as nuvens em paz.

Temari:- Como tem coragem de dizer para eu calar a boca só para você olhar as nuvens?? Hein??? Hein??? Quem você pensa que é??? Hein?? Com esse seu jutsuzinho de esticar sombra!! Acha que isso é grande coisa?? Hein?? Responda!!! Estou falando com você! Não tem mais ninguém aqui então você não pode me ignorar!! Bla bla bla blaaaaaa bla blabla blaaa...

Já que a garota ninja não podia se mover por causa do jutso de Nara, ela depositava toda sua típica inquietação no fôlego. E fazia o que seu corpo ainda podia livremente fazer: permitir as veias pela testa... E falar, falar e falar. Mesmo que chovendo saliva para cima do Nara e de estar próximo da garota fazendo sua voz ficar consideravelmente alta e estridente em seu ouvido, ele tinha uma opinião original e admirável sobre a situação:

Shikamaru:- Que problemático...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Depois de arrasarem quase todo o refeitório. Arrasarem mesmo!!! Porque para colocar mais da metade do estabelecimento abaixo precisou de muito esforço!

Tsunade:- QUE CONFUSÃO É ESSA???

Metades dos alunos correram como se estivesse encontrado o pote de ouro atrás do arco-íres. A outra metade se escondeu por de trás dos escombros.

Tsunade:- NARUTO!!!

Naruto:- Como você pode afirmar que sou eu???

Tsunade:- Esses bushins pertencem a você, não???

Naruto olhou em volta e viu um Naruto com uma mesa na mão prestes a jogar na parede, outro naruto pegando talheres da mesa possivelmente para usá-los como arma, um Naruto pendurado no ventilador como uma gazela feliz ...E outros 50 possivelmente dispostos a terminar de destruir tudo.

Naruto:- Eu nunca vi isso. Eles não são meus! Eu nego!.

Tsunade:- Está estampado 'culpado' e na cara de cada um deles. ¬¬

Naruto:- Eu não sei de nada, companheira.

Tsunade:- Companheira, é? ¬¬

Lee saiu por de trás de uma das estantes tombadas.

Lee:- Os bolinhos que o Naruto não queria que o Sasuke comesse.

Tsunade:- É SÓ POR ISSO QUE MANDARAM TUDO PARA O CHÃO???

Partes dos alunos escondidos no escombro levantam e saem correndo.

Sasuke (com o chidori na mão) – Eu não sei como ele pode ser tão exagerado...

Tsunade:- SASUKE, TIRE ISSO DE PERTO DA ÚNICA PAREDE EM PÈ DESSE REFEITÒRIO!!

Sasuke:- Hum??

BUBUMM!!

Sasuke:- Qual parede?

Tsunade:- T.T

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jiraiya:- Eu proponho colocar uma competição esportiva.

Asuma:- Não sei se deveríamos te ouvir. Está certo que você é um Senin, mas você esteve pendurado no sino. Isso não transmite muita confiança.

Jiraiya:- T.T

Shizune:- Neste caso, eu dou razão para o Jiraiya. Apesar dele ter feito papel de idiota ficando amarrado pelo pé na corda de um sino escolar...

Jiraiya:- Se fosse um sinal elétrico convencional, isso não teria acontecido.

Shizune:- Se fosse um sinal elétrico convencional, Tsunade-sama o usaria para te eletrocutar.

Jiraiya:- T.T

Kurenai:- Eu também concordo. Incentivar esportes pode aumentar o espírito de equipe e diminuir as chances de acontecer traição como em muitos casos.

Asuma:- Ótimo, vamos dividir as tarefas e colocar isso em prática.

Jiraiya:- Mas eu tenho compromisso...

Shizune:- Ver as garotas daquela boate não é desculpa para fugir.

Jiraiya: (cruzando os braços) Me empeçam, então.

Então os presentes se uniram para amordaçar, amarrar, jogar, babar, chutar, saltar, enrolar em papel-higiênico, prender e finalmente pendurar o garotão no lustre do local.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke:- ...Assim, a destruição desse refeitório não seria um problema tão grave..

Tsunade:- Não é uma idéia ruim, Sasuke.

Naruto:- Você vai levar em consideração a idéia de um Teme!!!?

Lee:- Os bolinhos acabaram, Naruto. Não tem mais necessidade de usar o seu fogo da juventude.

Tsunade:- Falando nisso, Sasuke, toma, pode ficar com um bolinho. Esse estava guardado para mim.

Naruto:- O.O Ahhh...

Sasuke:- Meu agradecimentos, Hokage-sama.

Naruto:- MAIS É UM FAAAAAALSO!!!!!

Tsunade:- Seu comportamento está fora dos eixos, Naruto.

Naruto: (mãos na cabeça) - E eu que tive todo o trabalho de não fazer ele comer e você dá de bom grado pra ele. Destruiu tudo!

Tsunade:- Você quem destruiu tudo, Naruto. ¬¬ -- E agradeça ao Sasuke, graças à idéia dele, não vai haver castigos a vocês dois!

Naruto:- Mas ele estava apenas tentando se salvar!!

Tsunade:- Não se justifique, Naruto! E a partir de agora, os recreios vão ser dentro da própria sala de aula e vocês vão servir de garçonete e distribuir o lanche em cada sala.

Lee:- Porque dentro da sala?

Tsunade:- Não vê que agora não temos mais refeitório? ¬¬

Naruto:- E quem você pensa que é para decidir isso???

Tsunade:- Sou a Hokage.

Naruto:- A tah U.U

Lee e Sasuke: ¬¬

Sasuke:- Eu vou ter que levar lanche na sala dos travecos também??

Lee e Naruto:- hehehehe

Tsunade:- ??

Sasuke:- ¬¬

Tsunade:- Agora que entenderam, volte para suas salas, eu tenho que tocar o sino.

Lee:- Que coisa de pobre...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Então, sem remédio aparente, os alunos deixaram a paz do recreio para voltar em seus postos.

Lee:- Não fique abatido não Naruto. Lembre-se do milagre e do brilho intenso do fogo da juventudeeeeeeee!!!!!

Naruto:- Eu não sigo essa teoria doida não...

Lee:- Por que 'teoria doida'? É a evento mais puro do universo!!! Será que só eu vejo isso???

Naruto:- Isso funciona?

Lee:- Veja eu vou te mostrar.

Lee pegou um dos lindos e caros vasos que Tsunade tinha colocado para enfeitar a escola, um que estava cheio de areia e o colocou nas costas.

Lee:- Está vendo. Eu sou o Gaara. Se você não melhorar essa mágoa rara, eu vou jogar essa areia na sua cara... Rimou!!!

Naruto capota

Lee estava rindo como um vitorioso pela sua própria eficiência verbal! Mas não percebeu que estava na borda da entrada do andar, e somando vaso pesado nas costas e lugar fácil de cair, foi inclinando para trás e para trás e mais para trás até sair rolando pelas escadas.

_Ministério da saúde adverte_: dançar com um vaso nas costas pode fazer mal à coluna e provocar acidentes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shino estava todo feliz. Com insetos rondando a comida jogada pelos escombros do refeitório, ele tinha feito novos amigos. Os insetos não eram bons contadores de piada, mais com certeza eram melhores que o Gai-sensei.

Kaiyune:- O sino já bateu, Shino-kun.

Shino:- O que está fazendo aqui ainda?

Kaiyune:- ...Eu não sei voltar para a sala.

Shino:- Tudo bem, eu te levo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Asuma:- Então será assim, cada sala terá um time. E cada time será especializado em um esporte em particular.

Kankuro:- E como será escolhida a disposição de cada sala?

Ino:- Eu não quero jogar nem futebol americano, nem beisebol, nem basquete, nem ...

Gaara:- Neste caso...Com ou sem você o time será o mesmo, não importa o esporte.

Ino:- EU É QUE _NÃO_ QUERO VOCÊ NO MEU TIME!! Você é muito grosso!! Como pode dizer que um time não será diferente sem mim?! bla blaaa blaa blaa bla blaaaa

Naruto:- Licença sensei.

Asuma:- Onde estava, Naruto? Não ouviu o sino?

Ino:- Bla blaabalaaabla bla bla baa...

Naruto:- Estava na enfermaria. O Lee _caiu acidentalmente_ escada abaixo.

Tenten:- Acidentalmente como?

Ino:- Bla blaabalaaabla bla bla baa...

Naruto:- Nem queira saber ¬¬

Neji:- Possivelmente ele exagerou na dose do 'fogo da juventude'.

Asuma:- Depois eu vou passar na enfermaria para ver se está tudo bem. Ah outra coisa: os times de garotas e garotos serão separados. A atividade apresentada por cada time, também.

Ino:- VIVA!!!!

Gaara:- Não vejo diferença nisso.

Ino:- Eu poderia te ensinar a ser uma garota de estilo e fazer você agradecer por ficar junto comigo.

Gaara:- Não estou interessado.

Kankuro:- Tente ser uma garota de estilo, 'Gaara-kun'...

Gaara lança um olhar perigosamente intimidador e frio.

Kankuro:- Ou não... T.T

Shikamaru:- Se for do estilo da sua irmã Temari, então nem precisa perder tempo...

Kankuro:- Huahauhauhauh

Temari:- E qual seria o meu estilo, 'Shikamaru-kun'? ¬¬

Shikamaru:- Descontrolada, até que provem o contrário.

Temari: (jogando seu estojo na cara do Nara) - EU NÃO SOU DESCONTROLADA!!

Shikamaru:- Acabou de deixar impossível provar o contrário!

Asuma se sentia feliz por saber que Shikamaru finalmente mostrou interesse em alguma coisa, mesmo que esse interesse seja amolar uma Shinobi da areia. Como nada no mundo é perfeito, só por se tratar de um de seus aprendizes, não tornaria nada diferente. E além do mais, não podia negar que era divertido ver o Nara apanhando de uma garota. Ninguém da sala podia negar

Asuma:- Que bom que esta sala está bem unida. A demonstração de carinho entre vocês é contagiante.

Temari: (parando de serrar o pé da cadeira de Shikamaru) – Hein?

Kiba:- E qual esporte ficou para os garotos??

Asuma:- Bem.. Por sorteio, as meninas dessa sala tiveram sorte, vão poder escolher qualquer coisa. Sendo assim, os garotos vão ficar com aquilo que as outras salas não escolherem.

Garotas:- XDD

Garotos:- ¬¬'

Ino:- Vão acabar sendo convocados para o jogo 'lencinho na mão' hahauahauhauahauaah

Gaara:- E o lenço será feito com fios loiros do seu cabelo.

Ino:- Chato...

Gaara continuou com sua ineditissíma cara inexpressiva e voltou a olhar para frente.

Asuma:- Vou colocar as opções na lousa e...

Ino:- ESSA!! ESSA!! ESSA é perfeitaaaaaaa.

Gaara:- Vai começar...

Asuma:- Eu nem terminei de escrever a primeira opção!

Ino:- Não importa!!! Essa é a atividade do sonho de todas as meninas.

Sakura:- Não ouvi você pedindo a opinião 'de todas as meninas'

_Sakura interior:- E a sua opinião é inferior a minha!! _

Asuma:- Quem das meninas quer esta atividade, levante o dedo.

Ino levantou os dez dedos disponíveis que tinha.

Asuma:- Um dedo por pessoa, por favor. ¬¬

Hinata olhou para Naruto. Talvez aquela seria sua chance de mostrar opinião. Mesmo que aquilo escrito na lousa não seja seu forte, arriscaria. O que não esperava era a surpresa exagerada estampada na cara de todos ao olhar para seu dedo discretamente levantado.

Sakura:- _"O mundo está perdido" O.O_

Asuma:- Mais alguém? E só as mulheres levantem a mão... ¬¬

Sasuke:- Sensei, preciso ir lá embaixo. Acho que esqueci minha carteira nos escombros do refeitório.

Naruto:- Não é isso não, é que ele ficou com vergonha de dizer que quer se juntar no time de saia.

Sasuke:- Só se você me implorasse para eu fazer parte do SEU time.

Uma simpática briga iria firmemente começar, se o sensei não tivesse entrado no meio deles e colocado o Ushiha para buscar logo a sua carteira perdida.

Asuma:- Dá o primeiro beijo no Naruto e depois vai para a caverninha do Michael Jackson,

não sei o que se passa na mente dessa pessoa. -.-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Enquanto isso em algum lugar dos destroços do que um dia foi o refeitório...

- ESTOU RICO!!! ESTOU RICO!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shikamaru: ( com cara de tédio) - O que se passa ninguém sabe, mas o que já passou é que deve ser um perigo... - boceja

Risos da sala.

Asuma:- Bem, para acabar logo com isso, essa vai ser a atividade desenvolvida pelas meninas. Está decidido.

Asuma fez em consideração dos tempos em que treinou seu time. Não custava nada deixar a opinião de Ino prevalecer de vez em quando.

Kiba:- É...Parece que as garotas vão ter que aprender a balançar os pompons!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	8. A fenomenal compostura esportiva

Minha irmã falou que os capítulos são muito grandes. A ultima coisa que eu quero é aborrecer alguém pr causa disso. Então terá uma pequena mudança...Colocarei separações, assim você poderá,se preferir, ler um pouco de cada vez ou parar para comer ou fazer alguma coisa em sua casa.

Obrigada pelos alôs!! Eu amo vocês!! Eu escrevi parte dessa fic com a música "Macarena" que eu tenho em um clipe do Neji. Então não me culpe se sair coisas sem noção. Eu sou feliz.

Pela _Neko-chan_ ,minha amiga,eu coloquei um pouco de SasukexSaku, eu sei que em toda história de romance que já escrevi na vida ou acaba em amor platônico ou em morte, mas pelos meus amigos, vou me esforçar para esta dar certo! É minha primeira tentativa! \o/ . Então não me matem ainda!

Para a minha amiga _Inuzuka-TenTen-Chan_. Você gosta do casal AnitaxNeji que lindo!! Eu já tive várias idéias para eles!! Situações líricas de pé de guerra!!! Você sabe como a Anita é sentimental e o Neji é meigo. O resultado é só na base de dinamite \o/ (olhinhos brilhando).

No dia 6 desse mês foi meu aniversário. Agora sou maior de idade. Posso beber vinho cerveja e perder a consciência, hauahauhauahau. Brincadeira viu. Juntei pirulitos para distribuir na minha classe!! XD

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No cap anterior:

Kiba:- É...Parece que as garotas vão ter que aprender a balançar os pompons!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Cap 8 – A fenomenal compostura esportiva.**

Parte 1- O problema de um problemático.

Asuma:- Eu adoraria ser o professor de vocês.._."se eu fosse maluco"_, mas quem vai dar a aula agora vai ser um primo do Gai-sensei.

Tenten:- A aula de esportes já vai ser hoje??

Asuma:- Agora.

Naruto:- Xiiii, quando dizem que é primo de alguém, a coisa não presta...

Neji: U.U

Chouji:- Por que o Gai-sensei não vai dar essa aula?

Anita:- Talvez ganhamos na loteria...

Asuma:- Ele está na enfermaria com o Lee. Eu não entendi o porquê, mas Hokage disse 'Gai não está em condições psicológicas de dar uma aula'.

Neji:- Mas isso é verdade faz muito tempo

Asuma:- Hauhauh – (tosse) – Er...quer dizer...- (tosse)- Todos lá para o pátio.

Os alunos saem saltitando estupidamente como maloqueiros. Ino vai pulando na frente e atrapalhando a passagem de todo mundo. Mesmo alguns tentando bater vôo, tiveram que seguir naquele rumo de paciência.

Asuma:- Shikamaru, você não quer ir?

Shikamaru:- Não é questão de querer. Eu poderia ir, se tirasse as calças.

Asuma:- É uma aula de esportes e não de ensinos hentais. ¬¬

Shikamaru:- Não estou brincando. A Temari colocou cola na minha cadeira. Só conseguiria sairia daqui se ficasse de cuecas.

Asuma:- Gasp..heuha..gasp er...hauhauhauha cof cof...

Asuma ao colocar a mão da boca para evitar rir e quase engoliu seu cigarro.

Shikamaru:- Não adiantou nada. Eu percebi que você está se divertindo com a desgraça dos outros.

Asuma:- Quem diria. ..Você que reclamava tanto das mulheres virou prisioneiro de uma. hayhayaauaja

Shikamaru:- Pode rir abertamente. E também, não sou prisioneiro daquela problemática, só estou com um contratempo a mais.

Asuma: (piscando o olho) – E que contratempo não!!

Shikamaru:- Não gostei da indireta ¬¬

Asuma:- Não falei nada. Você que interpreta mal as coisas.

Shikamaru:- Já que o senhor está aqui, me empreste sua calça.

Asuma:- Se eu fizer isso, como sairei daqui?

Shikamaru:- Oras...Andando...

Asuma:- Não gostei disso

Shikamaru:- Você que interpreta mal as coisas...

(tempo de silêncio)

Shikamaru:- Não vou dar o gostinho a Temari de sair vitoriosa.

Asuma:- Shikamaru...Você já deu.

Shikamaru:- Estava com esperanças de não ouvir isso. ¬¬

Asuma:- Vai ter que sair de cuecas, me esperar no banheiro masculino até eu trazer uma roupa. Se a Shizune te encontra aqui vai te levar a força lá para baixo.

Shikamaru:- Aí está o problema...Não estou usando cuecas hoje...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Parte 2- O primo estranho de Gai-sensei.

Os alunos foram esperançosos ver o grande preparo para aquela aula tão fantástica. Provavelmente teria uma estrutura fenomenal!! Foi gasto meia aula falando daquilo. Aquilo seria o começo de um ciclo de grandeza. Um gênesis bíblico, um portão para o Éden... Uma...uma...

Kiba:- Uma catástrofe!!!!!!

Tenten:- O que aquela piscina de bolinhas está fazendo no meio do pátio???

Sasuke:- Já trouxe seus brinquedos para a escola, né dobe?

Naruto:- É porque eu fiquei com vergonha de trazer sua coleção de figurinhas da Minnie.

Kaiyune:- Posso ver suas figurinhas, Sasuke-kun????

Sasuke:- ¬¬''''"""

Kaiyune:- Se Sasuke-kun gosta da Minnie, então ele pode ser o papai do meu ursinho. Assim eu sou a mamãe e a gente faz uma casinha!! .

POW (Barulho das crianças se jogando na piscina de bolinhas)

POW (Barulho dos nossos alunos caindo no chão após o comentário da gêmea mais eficiente dos Hanayuki)

Ino (veia pulando) – O SASUKE NUNCA SERIA PAI DE UM FILHO SEU!!!

Kaiyune a olhou confusa, colocando seu cérebro de corda para funcionar.

Kaiyune:- Não é pai de uma criança de verdade, sua loira!

Todos:- O.O

Anita:- Nunca pensei que iria viver o suficiente para ouvir essa criatura falar algo que preste.

Kaiyune:- Aíííí que dor de cabeça.

Então todos começaram a abanar o ar para espalhar a fumaça que saia da cabeça da inteligentíssima Kaiyune.

Anita:- Acho que seu último neurônio morreu carbonizado...

Kaiyune:- Buááááá Vou ter que fazer um velório para eleeee!!!!!!!

Ino:- Parece que ela voltou ao normal. U.U

Sensei-estrupício:- BOM DIA PUPILOOOOOOOOOOS!!!!!

Então todos viram um homem vestido do estilo 'Brega é a mãe', com um pincel na mão e usando uma meia calça fina rasgada.

Neji:- O manicômio é do outro lado da cidade...

Temari:- Não seja precipitado Neji, vai que é outro genjutso da Anita-san.

Anita:- Não sou eu não...

Temari:- Então ele errou na parte da cidade mesmo...

Sensei-estrupício:- POR QUE ESTÃO COM ESSA CARA, PUPILOOOOOOOS????

Chouji:- Não precisa gritar...

Gaara:- Não nos chame de pupilos...

Sensei-estrupício:- Há-Há-Há-Há-Há (risada escandalosa daquelas feitas por idiotas) – Mas que garoto fofo! Qual o seu nome??

Gaara:- Ga..

Sensei-estrupício:- Não fale!!! Não fale!!! Eu vou adivinhar: Clodovil???

Gaara:- É Gaara.

Sensei-estrupício:- Clodovil-Gaara?

Gaara:- Não.

Sensei-estrupício:- É um nome muito difícil de decorar. Vou te chamar só de Clodovil-san.

Gaara:- Está incorreto.

Tenten:- Por que o senhor _"ou digo senhora?"_ está com esse pincel na mão? Você é pintor??

Sensei-estrupício:- Eu só uso de charme. Na verdade não sei pintar nenhum passarinho.

Todos:- ¬¬""""

Sensei-estrupício:- Eu tenho uma boa notícia para vocês: Vou ser o professor de esportes!!!

Naruto:- E qual é a boa notícia??

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Parte 3- Shikamaru se une ao grupo.

Então Shikamaru aparece. Vestido!!! Ele estava calmamente descendo as escadas da grande escola usando um short. Ele tinha grande orgulho daquele short emprestado do Gai-sensei. Apesar de ser uma coisa verde que contornava seu bumbum, Gai-sensei era o único que trazia vestimentas a mais para a Academia-superior. E só tinha orgulho por usar aquilo, pois era única coisa que o tampava da cintura para baixo.

Todos ficaram em silêncio fazendo um corredor humano para ele passar. Parecia aquele clima de respeito oferecido para os mortos.

Naruto:- HAHAHAUAHWUAHUAHAUWHAUAU.

Chouji:- O que aconteceu com você Shikamaru???

Neji:- Não ria, Naruto. Vai que ele tem um problema de bexiga e não conseguiu chegar no banheiro...

Shikamaru:- Obrigada pela explicação, Neji. Mas eu simplesmente resolvi deixar minhas calças coladas na sala.

Kankuro:- Cada um decora o ambiente da maneira que quiser...

Sensei-estrupício:- Ficou um gatinho!!Eu usei um shortinho parecido com esse na Parada Gay.

Shikamaru:- U.U

Sensei-estrupício:- Meu primo, Gai-sensei que insistiu para que eu usasse!

Tenten:- Sua família saiu bem equipada, não? ¬¬

Sensei-estrupício:- É porque eu passei por várias plásticas!! Só perdi para o Oroshijackson.

Neji:- E aquela conversa de 'fogo da juventude'??

Sensei-estrupício:- Eu uso outra teoria. Não faço os alunos correrem por Konoha nem nada.

Alunos:- Ufa...

Sensei-estrupício:- Eu uso a teoria do 'ARDOR DA LUXÚRIA". – Há-Há-Há-Há-Há-Há

Kiba:- Ninguém merece...

Naruto:- Todo primo não fica feliz enquanto não dá uma de tapado dattebayo.

Neji:- Então você deve ser primo de toda a população da China.

Hinata:- Não fale assim com o Naruto-kun...

Neji:- Não se intrometa, Hinata.

Naruto:- Seja grosso com ela de novo, e eu ARRANCO SEUS DENTES!!

Sensei-estrupício: (Dando passinhos de flor até ficar entre os dois) - Não briguem! Não briguem!! Lembre-se da regra número um: 'Todos os problemas podem ser resolvidos com a Luxúria'.

Sakura:- _"Alguém, por favor jogue água benta nessa escola... T.T"_

Sensei-estrupício:- ...A Luxúria é o pecado capital indispensável para a felicidade de um ser.

Naruto:- QUE PAPO BESTA É ESSE?? EU E O NEJI??? NISSO???

Sasuke:- HUAHUHAUhauhauahaAHAUHhauhaUAHauahuaHAu

Neji:- Hump...Esse professor nasceu para ser um fracassado.

Kaiyune:- O que a Luxúria faz??

Sensei-estrupício:- Em médias palavras, a luxúria é...Por que vocês tamparam os ouvidos??

Ino:- Não agüento mais!!!!!! Quero aprender logo ser uma líder de torcida!!

Sensei-estrupício:- Ah Tah XD Até esqueci que vim aqui para dar aula...

Todos ""Capota

Sensei-estrupício:- Cladovil-kun segure este pompom para mim.

Shikamaru ficou procurando o tal 'Clodovil-kun' enquanto a classe se esforçava ao máximo para não tirar sarro do Gaara. Mas no íntimo deles, bem lá no fundo, esse era um acontecimento de guardar no coração.

Sensei-estrupício:- Eu vou ensinar as meninas a balançarem estes pompons!! Primeiro, uma demonstração: Clodovil, faça um movimento 360 graus com o pompom que eu te dei.

Gaara meramente jogou o pompom no chão como se fosse casca de banana.

Sensei-estrupício:- Clô-kun, por que você não quer cooperar??

Shino:- Sinto muito destruir seus sonhos, sensei: o Gaara não é uma menina.

Sensei-estrupício:- Mas para mim ele sempre será o pompomzinho da mamãe...

Temari:- Pode levá-lo para casa.

Gaara olha de modo sanguinário para sua irmãzinha kawaii.

Temari:- Eu estava falando do pompom que você jogou no chão, Clô-kun...ops...Gaara-kun.

Gaara:- Não abuse...

Naruto:- Eu não quero saber do seu amor pelo Gaara, eu quero começar logo a atividade para os garotos dattebayo!!!

Sensei-estrupício:- Primeiro, poderia dividir os garotos para a esquerda e as garotas para a direita. Não estou conseguindo distinguir qual que é qual.

Ino:- Que idiota...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Passam-se alguns minutos...

Sensei-estrupício:- Finalmente!!! Tudo dividido!

Kiba:- E o que os garotos vão fazer???

Sensei-estrupício:- Para os garotos sobrou a atividade que nenhuma classe quis: Basquete.

Kankuro:- Até que não foi tão ruim...

Sensei-estrupício:- Ops, me enganei...Basquete foi a primeira a ser escolhida. Para vocês sobrou Cuspe à distância.

Sasuke:- O Q-Que??

Sensei-estrupício:- Cuspe à distância. É bem simples. Aposto que vocês estão ansiosos para saber do que se trata. XD

Neji:- É CLARO QUE SABEMOS DO QUE SE TRATA!!!!

Naruto:- É hoje que eu vou vencer do Sasuke!!!!

E engolindo ar como se fosse o Lobo-mau se preparando para destruir a casa dos três porquinhos, juntou com saliva e mandou um canhão...

Shikamaru:- ...Pela janela da sala da Tsunade...

Todos: X.x

Naruto:- Por que estão fazendo essa cara?

Sasuke:- Você mandou cuspe na sala da maior autoridade desse lugar.

Naruto:- Bil Clinton?

Sasuke:- Tsunade-sama.

Naruto:- Ahh., então não tem importância...

Tenten:- Naruto, não é assim que se fala.

Sakura:- Eu te odeio, Naruto!! Como pode tratar a Tsunade dessa forma!!!

Naruto:- As-Sakura-chan, você está com uma cara assustadora...

Sensei-estrupício:- Luxúria! Luxúria! Não resolva os problemas com violência...

Temari:- Se fosse assim, o Itachi teria tido outros planos para a vila Ushiha...

_Hehehehe_

Sasuke:- ¬¬''''''''

Sensei-estrupício:- Eu percebi uma certa hostilidade com a atividade de cuspe a distância da escola superior de ninjas de Konoha. Então terei que pensar em outra coisa para os garotos dessa sala.

Kankuro:- Vôlei de areia.

Gaara:- Futebol de areia.

Temari:- Lançamento de Shikamaru.

Restante:...

Sensei-estrupício:- Parece que os Shinobi da areia estão animados!!!

Shikamaru:- Que problemático...

Sensei-estrupício:- Mas eu tenho uma atividade que é a cara de vocês!!! Frescobol!!

Kiba:- Que porcaria é essa?

Ino:- Parece um esporte para garotos delicados e frescos.

Kiba:- Aí Naruto.

Naruto:- Para mim, não. Isso é coisa do Sasuke.

Sasuke:- Não sou eu que estou usado um short do Gai-sensei...

Shikamaru:- Vê se eu tenho cabelo de Rapunzel...

Neji:- Eu sou o último a ser amante de borboletas.

Shino:- Pois eu sou o...

Anita:- Vocês se importam de parar de passar a batata quente?

Ino:- Para mim são todos do time do professor. Menos o...

Temari: (com desdém)- Nem fale! Nós já sabemos a sua opinião.

Kaiyune:- Como assim 'do time do professor'?

Sensei-estrupício:- Gente!!!! É vôlei na água. Ninguém pensou nesse esporte?? Frescobol?? E já que essa escola tem uma piscina...

Sakura:- O nome disso não é 'Frescobol'.

Naruto:- Só seria se o Sasuke tivesse no time, hauheuhauhe.

Sensei-estrupício:- Chega de brincar. Vamos para o treino. Todos os garotos tirando a blusa. Já.

Chouji:- Que tipo de treino é esse?

Sensei-estrupício:- Você nunca viu um jogador jogar vôlei na água com o peso de uma blusa, certo? Ou você acha que eu escolhi esse esporte à toa??

Garotos: ¬¬

Tenten:- Er...Então nós, as garotas, vamos deixar vocês a sós...quer dizer...à vontade.

Ino:- Até a vista, sensei.

Todas as garotas abandonaram os seus colegas e foram se esconder em algum lugar para checar se os garotos iriam mesmo tirar suas blusas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Parte 4- A tentativa de controle sentimental de Sakura 

Tenten:- Isso que estamos fazendo não é correto.

Ino:- Não se preocupe, se não nos pegarem, não haverá o que temer.

Anita:- Isso é inútil. Uma perda de tempo.

Ino:- Se você acha isso, então porque ainda está aqui?

Anita:- Estou apenas sendo uma companhia para vocês. n.n

Tenten:- É.. ¬¬

Sakura:- Pois eu acho que não devemos dar crédito. Esses garotos vão ficar mais metidos do que já são.

Anita:- Que evolução, Sakura!

Kaiyune:- Não deveríamos perguntar para eles se eles deixam a gente ficar espiando aqui?

Temari:- Claro, aí você acrescenta pervertida cara-de-pau no seu sobrenome.

Tenten:- Você é a única que está sentada aí longe, Temari.

Temari:- Com o Shikamaru usando aquele shortinho, eu já vi tudo o que queria ver.

Garotas:- ...

Temari:- (corando violentamente e suando frio) – N-Não!! N-N-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!!! E-Espere aí!! Eu falei errado! Er...Eu estava...

Garotas:HuahuyahUAuhauhUAhauahauHUAHUAHayHAYhaAHAYAUHauhauHUAhua

Temari:- U.U'''

Sasuke:- O que vocês estão fazendo aí atrás??

Choque!! As garotas levaram um susto. Ficaram como estátuas segurando o peso de suas gotonas.

Tenten:- Er...estávamos conversando como garotas normais. n.n

Ino:- Como percebeu a gente?

Sasuke: Com esse volume de risada não tinha como não perceber. ¬¬

Ino: (risada maléfica)- Não quer saber o porquê estamos rindo?

Temari: (expressão do Maníaco do parque) - Não, ele NÃO quer.

Sasuke:- U.U _"Mulheres..."_

Sakura:- Estamos incomodando, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke:- Por mim não. Mas os outros garotos estão falando que vocês estão espionando a nossa aula e querem saber o porquê.

Kaiyune:- Como eles descobriram??

Restante das garotas: -.-''

Temari:- Kaiyune vá beber seu remedinho...

Sakura:- Quer saber, Sasuke. Diz para seus amiguinhos que estamos apenas tendo conversas sobre sapatos e batons e que é para eles ficarem fora disso!

Sasuke riu.

Sakura:- _"Eu não disse algo engraçado, disse?"_

Então Sakura olhou em volta a fim de pedir ajuda psicológica para alguma de suas amigas presentes. Ficar naquela situação com o Ushiha era constrangedor. E ficou mais ainda quando perceberam que suas doces colegas haviam desaparecido.

Sakura:- _"Sem comentários.. ¬¬"_

Sasuke continuou lá parado fitando a garota de cima a baixo.

Sakura:- ???

Sasuke:- Só estava pensando em como iria ficar a roupa de torcida em você.

Sakura escondeu seu rosto como pôde, usando seu dedo mindinho...hauahau...quer dizer...ela balançou a cabeça colocando uma mecha de cabelo nos seus olhos. E abriu sua boca, mas ao senti-la seca, não tentou nenhum outro movimento. Sasuke voltou com sua expressão arrogante e virou de costas.

Sakura:- É...

Sasuke a olhou esperando alguma continuação de frase. Nada. Sakura estava mais perdida do que nunca. Não parecia prestar atenção em nada em sua volta. Se a escola pegasse fogo era capaz dela perceber só no dia seguinte.

Sasuke:- BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura levou um susto se jogando de qualquer jeito no chão. Sasuke simplesmente andou para perto dela com uma expressão de diversão no rosto.

Sakura:- Por que fez isso??

Sasuke:- Se ficar se jogando no chão desse jeito, vai acabar perdendo o tal posto de líder de torcida para a Ino.

Sakura tinha que protestar!!! Aquilo era um abuso de beleza!! Sasuke ficava tão lindão daquele modo e ficava o usando para tirar a consciência dela do plano Terra . Porém, se ele imitasse um monstro todos os dias da vida dela, Sakura seria feliz para sempre.

Mas Haruno parou de pensar no pedaço de mal caminho que o Ushiha representava para raciocinar com seus botões. Mesmo que sua roupa tivesse poucos botões e que eles não fossem muito de conversa, trocar uma palavra com objetos redondos furados fazia parte do dia-a-dia de uma ninja... Tinha conversado com Anita naquele mesmo dia. Tinha ouvido abertamente a opinião de alguém que não estava apaixonada por Sasuke e que falava abertamente sobre o assunto.

Segundo a garota, se o Ushiha quisesse alguém que o idolatrasse, ele já teria escolhido alguma qualquer. E agora, ele parecia estar mais interessado em fazer uma colega de time se jogar no chão do que ver a elevação de Ino a 'tal líder de torcida'. Então ser líder de torcida naquela situação não ajudava em NADA!. Só receberia de volta o desprezo do rapaz. E ainda, babar em cima dele faria seu destaque sobre as outras garotas ficar cada vez mais ofuscado.

Sakura:- Eu sou uma ninja que se dedicará à medicina, Sasuke-kun. - Haruno tentou imaginar qualquer coisa em sua vista para que a tremedeira que avançava pelo seu corpo ao encarar os olhos irresistíveis não tornasse real. – Não me venha com coisas vãs.

Sasuke percebendo o esforço da bonequinha cor-de-rosa resolveu, como garoto delicado que é, testar sua capacidade.

Sasuke:- Então você vai me dar remedinho na boca quando eu ficar doente??

Sakura quando ouviu isso, teve um surto instantâneo e caiu no chão.

Sasuke acompanhou a caída da garota com os olhos. Mesmo com a boca fechada o modo como o ar saia de suas narinas denunciava uma risada. Só havia uma Sakura no mundo, com uma força física que crescia estrondosamente e um treinamento pesado de medicina, mas isso não impedia a garota de ser vulnerável a um simples sopro que saísse da boca dele. Como sempre: uma pétala delicada...

Sasuke pegou a garota nos braços e voltou para onde os outros estavam.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Parte 5- Descoberta difícil.

Relógio voltando... Uma nova modalidade de Flash back, agora no português esse se chamará 'Flecha na Beca'.

Ino:- Até a vista, sensei.

Todas as garotas abandonaram os seus colegas na mão daquele fabuloso sensei e se mandaram. PUF

Fim da Flecha Beca.

Kiba:- Acho que aquelas lá já enlouqueceram...

Shikamaru;- Também...Com o tempo que elas passam na companhia da Temari...

Kankuro:- Em tudo você coloca a minha irmã...Nunca vi.

Neji:- Hump...Depois daquela presença exagerada que a Anita faz questão de ter, a Temari não vai ser a maior causa da perda de juízo daquelas garotas.

Kankuro:- ...Dois tontos.

Sensei-estrupício:- (Dançando como a Kelly Key) – Os alunos vão tirar as blusas!! Os alunos vão tirar as blusas!! Que legal!! Uau!!!!!

Gaara:- Vou de roupa mesmo ¬¬

Sasuke:- Não podemos tirar nossas vestimentas enquanto não soubermos em que ambiente, ou melhor, piscina será nossa aula.

Shino:- Bem colocado Sasuke.

Naruto fica emburrado e vira a cara para o 'teme'

Sensei-estrupício:- Mas vocês são cegos!!! E aquele aparelho espetacular ali em frente??

Kiba:- A piscina de bolinhas que aquele grupinho de pirralhos está brincando???

Sensei-estrupício:- Piscina é piscina. Se você tirar as bolinhas e colocar água o que vira, alunos????

Kankuro:- Um lixo aquático ¬¬

Sensei-estrupício:- Um lixo aqua... x.x

Ao perceber que falava aquela resposta ridícula, mandou o pincel que segurava na cabeça do usuário de marionetes e começou a dar um ataque de boiolice.

Neji:- Ei, a piscina de bolinhas não foi feita para ser cenário da dança das fadas...

Sensei-estrupício: (com olhos de coisa pidona)- Onegai! Acalmem este meu coraçãozinho, alguém encha a piscina de bolinhas com água para mim??

Os alunos ficaram parados em seus lugares.

Sensei-estrupício:- Porque isso nunca funciona? ¬¬x

Akamaru:- Au Au auauau AuAu

Kiba:- É como Akamaru disse, se você fizer o que um louco manda, ele pode se acostumar.

Naruto:- E é supernormal falar com um cachorro também... ¬¬

Barulho vindo de uma das janelas perto dali.

- HuahuyahUAuhauhUAhauahauHUAHUAHayHAYhaAHAYAUHauhauHUAhua

Chouji:- O que foi isso?

Shino:- Vozes das garotas.

Neji:- Na situação que se encontram, eu diria que estão espionando.

Naruto:- Espionando quem?

Gaara:- Sasuke vá até lá tirar satisfação.

Sasuke:- Por que eu?

Gaara - Porque as garotas podem ter uma reação violente e você é o ultimo garoto que elas pegariam para bater.

Shikamaru:- Que problemáticas...

Então o Ushiha foi todo contente e com uma enorme vontade no peito ver o que estava havendo por trás daquela janela. _"Se elas tentarem me bater, eu coloco a culpa no cara da areia, um Ushiha sabe o que faz"_.

Sensei-estrupício:- Não se preocupem!! O papai aqui dá um jeito na situação!!!

Chouji:- O Sasuke dá conta.

Sensei-estrupício:- Não será uma resolução bem sucedida se o sensei não mostrar um final inteligente!!

Neji:- Então não será nunca.

O Estrupício do sensei olhou com cara de James Bonde, eu digo bonde porque ele parecia mais um meio de transporte em tentativa de conserto no fero velho. E com movimentos leeeeeentos se esforçando para deixa seu deslocamento como uma cena em câmera lenta daquelas que todo mundo suspira nos filmes, se emociona, torce, chora e assoa o nariz na manga da blusa... O sensei pegou uma algema de gliter daquelas que compra em sex-shop de beira de estrada e foi em 0,01 centímetros por segundo em direção das meninas.

Kankuro:- Se continuar nessa velocidade toda, vai chegar em algum lugar só quando inaugurarem a primeira colônia na lua.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Parte 6- Informações.

Tsunade estava na sua sala olhando alguns livros incrivelmente empoeirados junto com a ficha de uma das novas integrantes da academia superior de Konoha.

Tsunade:- Há...Agora eu compreendo.

Jiraiya: (encostado na beirada da porta) - Do que está falando?

Tsunade:- Do modo como Kurenai falou que aquela garota usa os genjutsos. Só poderia ter vindo de um lugar.

Kurenai:- Qual?

Tsunade:- Nadawa.

Jiraiya:- Você está bêbada? Essa comunidade já foi extinta antes mesmo de você nascer. E olha que isso faz muito tempo hauhauahu

Veia pula na testa da hokage.

Kurenai:- Nunca ouvi falar.

Tsunade:- É claro que não. Eles sempre foram muito fechados. Em resumo: sempre com um número pequeno de habitantes e com as regras mais rígidas conhecidas. Eles combinavam jutsos proibidos e desenvolveram uma linhagem dentro de uma falsa Kekkei Genkai. Você os reconhece pelo símbolo em suas costas, o responsável por fazer com que os ninjutsos da linhagem se complete com poucos dos selos nas mãos, fazendo impossível de copiá-los.

Jiraiya:-.A placa da Nadawa dizia "Ao entrar, feche seus olhos".Nem adianta se fazer de CDF, Tsunade, você está longe de ser uma.

Tsunade:- Você diz isso depois de acabar de ler uma frase do MEU livro??

Jiraiya:- Nem é seu.

Tsunade:- Mas faz parte da biblioteca principal, propriedade da Hokage, dá licença?

Kurenai:- Entendo. Aquele grupo monopolizava uma técnica evoluída de genjutsos. Mas então por que desapareceram?

Tsunade:- É uma loooooooonga história, e eu estou com preguiça de contar. n.n

Jiraiya:- Mas é uma péssima administradora mesmo!!

Tsunade:- Não me irrite. Estou sem humor e ainda preciso ver a construção do refeitório.

Kurenai:- Mas a Anita é uma descendente e única portadora da técnica dos Nadawa.

Tsunade:- De jeito nenhum, todos eles morreram. O que posso dizer é que os camponeses da época achavam aquela prática demoníaca, então esconderam os pergaminhos e toda a informação do lugar. Aquela garotinha deve ter achado e estudado tudo.

Jiraiya:- E o que vamos fazer? Aquela mocinha então é uma bomba!

Tsunade:- Deixe a menina em paz. Ela é uma ninja sem nação e nós uma nação precisando de ninjas. Está resolvido.

Kurenai:- Mas isso é cruel!

Tsunade:- A missão é fazê-la simpatizar com Konoha. Faça, eu não quero perder tempo com isso. Dispensados.

Jiraiya: (cochichando)- O que deu nela?

Shizune:- Ela ficou assim desde que um cuspe acertou a cabeça dela...

Jiraiya:- Queria matar o responsável ¬¬

Shizune:- Não diga isso. Ela está trabalhando, não vê??? Quem me dera se cuspissem nela todos os dias... U.U

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No próx cap, o treino. E muito organizado...


	9. Nome grande de mais para colocar aqui

Oi. Peço desculpas pelo atraso. Antes de me jogarem tomate e repolho para eu preparar uma salada, fim de semana passada eu fui em um evento de anime \o/ Tenho bastante coisa para contar, mas como sei que contar vida pessoal é irritante então vamos pular essa parte. Eu comprei um chaveiro daqueles brilhantes de chibi do Neji (desculpem, eu não resisti). E esses dias eu passei mal por causa de um resfriado. U.U

Recebi bastante Reviews!! Acredito que eu não mereça, mas obrigada pelo carinho.

_TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE_ Eu confesso! Eu assisto "a Usurpadora " – chorando no canto – Mas é a ÚNICA novela mexicana. Mais nenhuma! E eu nem vejo todos os capítulos.

_Power Otaku -x_ – É inesquecível o comportamento do Naruto de derrubar um prédio por causa de uns ratos. hauhauahauahau

_Letícia Yui _- Adorei seu comentário!!De coração!!

Como é fim do ano, eu preciso colocar os preparativos para o vestibular em dia. Nem está dando para ler outras fics que eu gosto tanto! Nem para assistir Naruto direito.Então, essa fic não terá mais capítulos. PORÉM, quando essa onda de vestibular passar, eu pretendo colocar o "Minha escola, outra vida 2". Qualquer coisa me mande um e-mail.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capítulo 9 – O delicado destino do Hyuuga e outras situações**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Flash Back

Kankuro:- Se continuar nessa velocidade toda, vai chegar em algum lugar só quando inaugurarem a primeira colônia na lua.

Fim do Flash.

Kiba:- Então, desistiu?

Sensei-estrupício:- Agora, veja alunos. A performance de um verdadeiro herói. Agora, para a minha atuação de cena congelada ficar melhor, preciso que alguém cante a música do Indiana Jones...

Neji:- Por que você não vai conferir se a lava de um vulcão é mesmo quente e resolve os problemas de todo mundo aqui?

Então o interior do pobre senseiziho se despedaçou em dolorosos e marcantes fragmentos como um vidro de uma lâmpada de pisca-pisca queimado daquelas árvores de natal em promoção na lojinha de bugiganga.

Sensei-estrupício:- Qual o seu nome?

Neji:- Hyuuga Neji.

Sensei-estrupício:- Você se acha mais esperto do que eu, parafuzinho??

Clô-kun e os demais alunos tentavam não colocar a ultima palavra do sensei em consideração. Eles gostavam muito do Neji, não mais que o pirulito da cantina, mas gostavam, e ainda tinham consciência que de parafuso o sensei provavelmente não entendia nada, pois ninguém pode entender daquilo que não possui.

Não houve resposta do Hyuuga .Provavelmente a mente do parafuzinho estava 'rosqueando' alguma coisa...

O Super-sensei apreciou as algemas discretas de gliter, que ainda estavam em suas mãos, e depois deu uma boa olhada no garoto. Apreciou as algemas, olhou o garoto, algemas, garoto...Algemas, garoto. Fez isso umas cem vezes até seu cérebro terminar de formular o plano diabólico.

Kankuro:- Você achou o Neji tão interessante assim?

Kiba:- Acho que o caso dele é de internar, né Akamaru!

Naruto:- Pensei que o lance dele fosse com o Gaara dattebayo!

Gaara: ¬¬'

Kankuro:- Ei, sensei!! Você está aí? Toc Toc

O sensei afastava mentalmente as 'vozes do além'.E quando se sentiu pronto, fez um movimento, dessa vez bem rápido. Passou a metade da algema no braço do Hyuuga e a outra metade em uma das bordas da piscina de bolinhas, fechando tudo em seguida.

Todos:- O.O

Neji:- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ????

Naruto: - Ele te prendeu em uma piscina de bolinhas coloridas dattebayo.

Neji:- Nossa Naruto, eu nem percebi isso. ¬¬

Naruto:- Verdade – Aponta – Olha a algema de moça aí no seu braço.

Neji:- ¬¬

Sensei-estrupício:- Agora que ele está preso e seguro...

Shino:- Vamos começar a aula?

Sensei-estrupício:- Não, vou vender rifas.

- POW

O adulto do local tirou um bloquinho de folhas de seu sutiã

Sensei-estrupício:- Na verdade eu já estava vendendo, mas o que mudou foi o prêmio.

Todos:- .. ¬¬'

Sensei-estrupício:- A Recompensa para o abençoado número vencedor será...

Shikamaru:- Um jogo de xadrez medieval?

Naruto:- Um mês de ramen grátis?

Gaara:- ...?

Chouji:- Se for comida eu compro um número.

Sensei-estrupício:- Se é de comer ou não depende da mente de cada um...

Shino:- Diz logo o que está correndo. Isso está atrasando a aula.

Sensei-estrupício:- Que prêmio seria melhor do que um garoto preso em uma algema? Me digam.

Neji:- AGORA EU SOU RECOMPENSA DE RIFA???

Sensei-estrupício: (Ignorando completamente a perturbação do Hyuuga) - Quem quer comprar um númeroooooooo???

Naquele instante Ino, Kaiyune, Tenten, Temari, Anita e Hinata vinham do seu super secreto esconderijo.

Tenten:- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Temari:- Por que vocês ainda não tiraram suas rou..quer dizer...por que ainda não começaram a treinar?

Shikamaru:- O sensei resolveu parar a aula para vender rifa... ¬¬

Ino:- Adoro rifas!!! Qual é o grande prêmio???

Kankuro:- O 'grande' prêmio eu não sei, mas o Hyuuga ali vai valer para o número sorteado.

Anita:- Isso não é prêmio. É punição.

Neji: (com aquele risinho irônico de 25 centavos) – Bem que você compraria um número...

Anita:- Claro, Neji-kun, por você eu ficaria exclusivamente com o 24.

Naruto:- HuahauahAHuhuehauahau

Kaiyune: Se você ganhar, o quê vai fazer com o Neji-san?

Anita: Vou enfiá-lo em um pomar para espantar os pássaros.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke aparece com Sakura.

Sensei-estrupício:- O que é isso? Estão voltando da lua de mel??

Sasuke:- Ela não passou bem e desmaiou.

Temari:- Leve a Sakura para a enfermaria, Sasuke!

Sensei-estrupício:- Não precisa!!! Eu posso dar um jeito. Vou acordá-la como uma dama adormecida merece ser acordada. - ACORDA BARAAAANGAAAAA!!!!

Sakura com o quase ataque de coração deu um vôo com o susto e só não bateu a cabeça no chão porque Sasuke a segurou em seus braços.

Sakura:- Onde é o incêndio? Onde estou? Quem é o ministro da agricultura?

Sensei-estrupício:- Quem? Bom, não importa. Vou colocar vocês a par da ocasião: compre um número de rifa e poderão ganhar o super amigo de vocês que fura paredes.

Tenten:-Você não pode oferecer uma pessoa como prêmio.

Naruto:- Não liga não, Tenten. Praticamente ninguém vai querer comprar um número mesmo...

Sasuke:- Eu garanto que aqueles travecos ninjas que ficaram me mandando beijos no intervalo vão adorar o Neji.

Neji:- Ushiha...seu...

Sensei-estrupício:- Obrigada pela dica, garoto!! Vou passar lá logo depois dessa aula HÁ-HÁ-HÁ-HÁ-HÁ

Neji fazia uma cara nervosa de mau, tirando todo o proveito dos olhos intimidadores que possuía. Apesar disso, não assustava ninguém, pois um garoto arrogante preso por uma algema de gliter em uma piscina de bolinhas fofinha era mais para atração de circo do que para casa dos horrores. Bem mais...

Sasuke:- Paciência Hyuuga... Rifa é rifa.

Sensei-estrupício:- Outra coisa rapazes: Podem se considerar VIP por ter aula comigo...

Neji:- Claro... ¬¬

Sensei-estrupício:- ...Estou disponibilizando para essa turma a minha super-glamour roupa de mascote de equipe.

Kiba:- Você está falando daquelas fantasias de bichinho cabeçudo que fica dançando junto com as animadoras de torcida?

O Sensei-estrupício pulou calorosamente pela grande descoberta de Kiba.

Kankuro:- Era só o que faltava...

Naruto:- O senhor vai se vestir de um troço qualquer só pela nossa equipe dattebayo?

Sensei-estrupício:- Eu??? Não posso. As outras turmas iriam ficar com inveja de vocês.

Tenten:- Considero uma péssima idéia, então.Essa classe já tem poucas garotas disponíveis.

Sensei-estrupício:- Quem está falando de garotas? Será um dos bondosos e sortudos dos rapazes que irá rebolar junto de vocês com a magnitude dos mascotes de equipe!!!!!!!

Garotos:- _"Aquele idiota disse 'Rebolar'??"_

Garotas:- _"Hehehehe..."_

Sensei-estrupício:- Quem está disposto a enfrentar esse real esplendor de ser o mascotezinho da turma, dê um passo a frente.

Todos deram um passo para trás... Menos o esperto do Naruto que ficou desesperado olhando seus colegas.

Sensei-estrupício:- Eu te admiro loirinho!! Você tem fibra!!

Naruto gritava desesperado, mesmo atrapalhando as palavras, o seu jeito agitado de balançar as mãos em negação indicava que ele adoraria fazer aquilo.

Sensei-estrupício:- Mas é uma pena mesmo...Eu é que vou escolher, já decidi e não é você, loirinho-kun .

Naruto:- EBAAAAAAAAA DATTEBAYO!!

Outros garotos: Glup

Temari:- Coloca o Shikamaru!! Coloca o Shikamaru! Coloca o Shikamaru!! Coloca o Shikamaru! Coloca o Shikamaruuu!!!! Por favor!! Por favooooooooor!!

Sensei-estrupício:- E o escolhido é... - E aponta

Neji fica branco e em seguida pendurado apenas pela algema rosa de gliter no seu quase-desmaio de desgosto.

Temari:- Ele por quê??? Isso é injusto.

Sensei-estrupício:- Simples. Por estar preso ele é o único que não pode participar do jogo.Então será o nosso fervoroso mascote rebolador.

Chouji:- Para ele treinar conosco, é só você tirar as algemas dele...

Sensei-estrupício:- Eu derreti a chave da algema para usar o metal como liga para consertar meu porta jóia.

Neji: (espumando pela boca) - DESGRAÇADO!!!!! VOCÊ VAI VER ONDE EU COLOCO ESSE SE METAL DERRETIDO!!

Todos saiam de perto do perigoso Hyuuga. O mascote-kun poderia cometer assassinato com qualquer um que se aproximasse dele.

Sensei-estrupício:- Mas se os garotos não concordarem, podemos escolher outro para ficar no lugar do mocinho.

Kankuro: (voz leve balançando a mãozinha) Nããããão...Assim está bom.

Shino:- Sem problema da minha parte.

Neji:- Traidores...

Sensei-estrupício:- Sabe aquela lojinha do céu??

Ino:- Uma lojinha de artigos caros da moda?

Sensei-estrupício:- Aquela lojinha que tem em vários lugares...a...a... 1,99.

Alunos: ...

Sensei-estrupício: (com os olhos cheios de água) Lojinha abençoada aquela não...

Alunos: ¬¬'

Sakura:- E o que tem essa 'raridade'??

Sensei-estrupício:- Foi lá que comprei a roupa de mascote. 35 parcelas de 80 centavos. Se alguém estiver interessado...

Anita:- Dispensamos, senhor.

Sensei-estrupício:- Já chega de falar, vou trazer!! Eu sei que vocês estão curiosos!

O baka-sensei sai saltitando como um idiota feliz pulando cada obstáculo como carneirinho, tropeçava em alguns e continuando firme em sua jornada.

Kiba:- ...Curiosos pelo quê?

Gaara:- Aposto que é uma coisa idiota.

Naruto:- Idaí, não é a gente que vai vestir mesmo...

Neji:- Vocês deveriam se revoltar por ter um professor como aquele.

Anita:- Não se preocupe, depois da sua apresentação como mascote, talvez façamos isso. - Sorri

Neji: (sorriso ameaçador) - Estou com a impressão que você está gostando da situação.

Anita: (devolvendo) - Só o suficiente para apreciar a sua inesquecível alegria.

Ino (para Tenten) :- Não vai ser perigoso colocar esses dois perto?

Tenten (para Ino) :- O Neji não faria nada para machucar a Anita-san.

Ino:- Ele é um anjo...¬¬

Kankuro (sem interesse):- Enquanto isso, vamos para uma pergunta qualquer para passar o tempo.O que fazer quando um peixe de água doce não se acostuma com água salgada?

Temari:- Sei lá...

Hinata:- P-Procura-ra algo sobre biologi...

Kaiyune:- Eu sei!!!! Eu sei!!! É só colocar açúcar na águaaaa!!!! Taraaaam!!

Todos:- X.x

Kankuro:- Esqueçam as perguntas, se não vamos acabar vendendo ingressos para os outros assistirem as respostas da garota.

Tenten:- Coitada!!

Eles não precisaram avançar nas questões de passar o tempo. Mais um pouquinho, iriam chegar nas perguntas dos pontinhos. 'O que é um pontinho verde descascando mexerica' e Cia. O sensei voltava saltitando como de costume, só que desta vez estava com sacolas e sacolas na mão como se estivesse voltando de um Bazar de fundo de garagem.

Todos estavam assombrados com performance idiota que ele insistia em carregar balançando aqueles 10 centímetros de cabelo como se fosse um magno cabelão digno do quadro do programa Domingo Legal. Se nem mesmo o Neji sai daquele jeito, quem dirá os outros.

Sensei-estrupício:- Voltei PUPILOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS

Shikamaru:- Sério, nem percebi...¬¬

Sensei-estrupício:- Nessas sacolas eu tinha colocado a roupa de animadoras de torcida das garotas. Olhem.

Garotas:- ...

Sensei-estrupício:- O que acharam??

Temari:- Não é por nada não, mas animadoras de torcida servem para _animar_ a torcida, certo?

Sensei-estrupício:- Certo...e...

Sakura:- Mas se tratando dos garotos...er...bem...

Anita:- ...Com roupas tão compridas como essas, vamos acabar dando outro tipo de reação, não? ¬¬

Temari:- Essas são as _todas_ as peças???

Shikamaru:- Só porque os pompons cobrem mais que as próprias roupas, não é algo tão grave...

Temari:- Estúpido...

Sensei-estrupício:- Rápido, garotas, vão vestir suas roupas!! Rápido! Rápido! Para podermos continuar com o treino. Hoje estréia 'A Lagoa Azul na globo' e eu não quero perder!!!

As garotas vão em direção ao banheiro feminino. Que ficava ao lado da sala da Tsunade, não que isso tenha a ver com as ressacas dela, era apenas uma localização de coincidência.

Kiba:- É lagoa azul 1, 2, 3 ou 50? Pois todo mês esse filme estréia.

Sensei-estrupício:- ??

Kiba:- ¬¬'' _"Ele não entendeu..."_

Sensei-estrupício:- Ahh... – Virando-se para o cobaia-prêmio-de-rifa – Essa daqui é para você...

Mais no impulso do que por vontade, Neji pegou a sacola que o sensei lançou no ar e dentro dela tirou uma das partes de sua fantasia, uma real, esplendorosa e magnífica cabeça gigante de Pikachu.

Neji:- Quero morrer...

Sensei-estrupício:- Ahh... Não diz isso não, eu escolhi tudo com tanto amor... Imagine o louvor de ter as orelhinhas elétricas balançando ao sabor do vento, a barriguinha tremer com o seu requebrado e gritando com fervor: 'Pika' 'Pika'

Neji:- T.T _"Um grande louvor..."_

Sasuke:- Professor, por que o senhor não para de torturar o Hyuuga e coloca o Naruto no lugar. Com o Naruto como mascote de time, nem vai precisar usar a fantasia.

Naruto: (esperneando como uma criança mimada) – Coloque o Sasuke como bailarina! Nem pense em apontar mais coisa assim para mim, não aponta não dattebayo!!

Criança 1 :- Nossa que pirralhão!

Criança:- Parece meu priminho de dois anos.

Naruto:- Vocês podem cair fora daqui!! Matando aula na academia! Nunca conseguirão ser um ninja respeitável como eu!

Naruto correu atrás dos meninos que brincavam na piscina de bolinha como um bêbado correria atrás de uma garrafa de pinga amarrada em uma cordinha. Não conseguiu pegar nenhum.

Sensei-estrupício:- Vejo que todos ficaram felizes XDD

Neste instante, as garotas voltam vestidas como animadoras de torcida e segurando seus respectivos pompons.

Sensei-estrupício:- Perfeitas!! Perfeitas!! Agora você, você e você – apontando para Chouji, Kankuro e Kiba - Tire as bolinhas da piscina enquanto você e você – Shikamaru e Sasuke – encha a piscina com água.Clô-kun e o esquisito que sobrou, fiquem de olho nos pupilos.

Shino:- _"Prefiro ser 'o esquisito' do que 'Clô-kun'..."_

Gaara:- "..."

Naruto:- E quem não quiser fazer, heim?

Sensei-estrupício:- Quem não fizer, vai ser o novo Pikachuzinho do time.

Todos os garotos (inclusive o problemático) começaram de imediato fazer o que aquele desequilibrado tinha mandado.

Sensei-estrupício:- Para ser uma boa animadora de torcida você deve treinar. Para você ser uma excelente animadora de torcida você deve ser igual a mim... Mas como sei que vocês não chegariam tão longe, boas animadoras de torcidas eu espero pelo menos que consigam.

Tenten:- Demonstre a sua atuação, senhor-excelente... ¬¬

Sensei-estrupício:- Isso seria de mais para a cabecinha limitada de vocês...

Anita e Temari:- Ainda eu mato esse aí...

Sensei-estrupício:- Vamos começar com algo simples, olhem o exemplo.

Anita:- O que é isso?

Sakura:- Não entendo.

_Sakura interior:- Ele fez tanta pose para um exemplo lixo desses, que idiota! _

Sensei-estrupício:- Genteeeeee. Acordaaa. É a letra T. Animadoras de torcidas devem fazer o T !!

Temari:- Ahh, pensei que fosse o Cristo Redentor

Ino:- ...Ou filme 'Titanic'. o.o

Anita:- Para ser um T perfeito, deveria arrancar sua cabeça.

Garotas: x.x

Os garotos param de fazer seu importantíssimo serviço para conferir incrédulos o que acabaram de ouvir. O sensei percebendo o clima, propôs um desafio para a jovem menininha.

Sensei-estrupício:- Então faça um T perfeito, garota

Todos. o.o

Era uma saída impossível. Ela teria que arrancar a própria cabeça. Já era algo de desistência, no entanto, as a outras viram q a expressão dela não se abalou um milímetro, muito pelo contrário, tranqüilamente começou a movimentar-se.

Anita:- Hai.

E colocando os dedos alinhados de uma mão na vertical e a outra com os dedos também alinhados horizontal em cima da primeira.

Neji:- É, sensei, parece que ela conseguiu...

Sensei-estrupício:- Não!! Não!! Não!!! Não é para usar só as mãos, não posso considerar. Não!!!

Anita:- Não ouvi nada sobre isso antes, então pela lógica, estou dentro das regras.

O Sensei que antes estava todo convencido por nada, agora se encontrava a beira de um ataque nervoso e começou a dar outro dos seus ataques.

Shikamaru:- Ei! Terminamos com essa piscina. Eii!!!

Temari:- Agora você deita ai dentro e fique observando as nuvens até se afogar.

Gaara (para Ino):- Parece que a roupa de líder de torcida é menor que as outras, ou você é a mais gorda.

Ino:- Vai para o inferno, seu Clodovil de araque!

Gaara:- Eu só fiz uma observação, bolinha-san.

Então Ino, cega pela raiva e com intenções assassinas tentou correr até ele, mas Tenten, bem mais equilibrada e cabeça, fez questão de ajudar a furiosa amiga a segurando pela gola da blusa.

Anita já percebia pelo brilho no olhar do Neji que ele iria fazer algum comentário, não querendo saber o que o futuro-pokemon tinha a dizer, mandou os dois pompons que tinha na cara do rapaz.

Chouji:- Parece que vai sair bastante casamento nessa classe.

Kiba:- Vai sair bastante velório, isso sim.

Sensei-estrupício:- Pupilos! Pupilos não briguem, a Luxúria existe para resolver esses casos!... Garotos terminaram o que pedi?

Shikamaru:- Faz tempo...

Sensei-estrupício:- Garotas tentem fazer como essa fita. Eu vou ensinar as bibas a jogarem frescobol.

Sasuke:- Não acredito que ele está falando de nós...

Retirando uma daquelas fitas de vídeo (o sensei não conhecia DVD), colocou em uma televisão que deveria ter no máximo 8 polegadas. Mesmo a fita sendo preto e branco e a imagem ser chuviscada, dava para ver um grupo de garotas ensinando passos de animação de torcida.

Os meninos formaram dois times aleatoriamente e o sensei pendurou uma rede de pesca de um lado a outro do meio da gloriosa piscina para fazer uma rede mais gloriosa ainda. Mas a rede era muito pequena, então foi amarrado um tantico de barbante para interar o tamanho necessário.

Hinata se esforçava nos passos, mesmo se movendo no máximo cinco centímetros com medo de aparecer sua roupa de baixo, estava se saindo bem. Temari, com sua delicadeza, quase destroçava o pompom, Kaiyune pulava como uma cobra mal-matada,Tenten tentava achar sentido naquilo tudo, Ino e Sakura estavam em sua interminável luta de rivalidade tentando seguir a risca os passos do vídeo do sensei e Anita, como por estar sem os seus pompons, encostou-se em uma parede e desembrulhou uma barrinha de cereal.

Os garotos entraram naquele lixo aquático, mesmo a água chegando no máximo até pouco abaixo de seus joelhos, era um ambiente confortável (?) para um vôlei na água.De um lado estavam Naruto, Chouji, Kiba e Shikamaru e do outro Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro e Shino.

Sensei-estrupício:- Todos tiraram seus sapatos? Nenhum tonto esqueceu de que não se entra com sapato na água,certo? Então podemos então começar e...

Naruto saiu correndo de onde estava, lançando seus sapatos encharcados em qualquer lugar.

Sensei-estrupício:- Ótimo ¬¬

Demais garotos: ¬¬

Naruto: (passando uma das mãos em sua cabeça) – Hehehe XD

Kankuro:- Sinceramente... Estamos em uma piscina de bolinhas jogando 'frescobol' com um pika-qualquer-coisa como mascote. Tem como ficar pior?

Shino:- Espero que não...

Criança intrometida passando por lá:- Por que vocês não gritam 'Pokebola vai!!' e colocam o mascote destro de uma esfera de isopor gigante e ao sair, liberar gelo seco?

Sensei:- BRILHANTE!!!!

Os garotos tiveram uma atordoamento coletivo ao ouvir aquilo. Era inacreditável a postura do Sensei e ainda concordar com aquela frase de sabão em pó.

Neji, ao escutar aquela asneira estrondosa que se passava, aquela bobagem inconveniente, aquela burrada universal... Teve a carinhosa reação de ativar violentamente o Byakugan, e com uma força aguda crescente, realizou um Kaiten se livrando do objeto rosa de gliter que o mantinha cativo e saiu bufando furiosamente atrás do garoto intrometido. Não, não era o boi Bandido daquela novela América...ou seja lá que continente. Era um Hyuuga experimentando o que seria o limite de um TPM masculino.

Tudo seria muito lindo e mágico se ao menos ele não tivesse escorregado no pedacinho da barrinha de cereal que Anita jogara no chão e saído rolando pelo pátio, ele e a pedaço de barrinha.O bom dessa história é que o garoto intrometido conseguiu tempo para fugir e salvar sua vida.

Tenten:- O Lee com certeza iria ficar feliz se visse o Neji rolando desse jeito.

Kiba:- Se o Hyuuga conseguiu uma façanha dessas, eu é que não quero saber o que aconteceria com o Lee se tivesse na situação dele...

Se o Neji foi comparado com o boi Bandido, o Lee seria uma flor gigante da juventude perdendo suas pétalas por ser destroçado por um gato anti-floral. Destroçado é uma palavra muito forte. Usaríamos 'dilacerado'. Aí sim ficaria a cara do Lee.

Sensei-estrupício:- Deixamos, pois, o garoto imitar uma bola de boliche. Temos que arrumar um nome para os nossos times.

Chouji:- Você vai ignorar o fato de um aluno seu quase cometer suicídio em plena aula?

Anita:- Não se preocupe, se o Neji quisesse se matar, ele iria usar um método mais sofisticado como mastigar pastilhas de veneno para ratos.

Atrás da Hanayuki estavam as outras garotas, todas com olhares penetrantes e com pose de 'As Panteras', elas iam calmamente, passo a passo como em passarela conferir como estava seu colega de classe. Não importa que ele esteja ferido ou inconsciente, nada era o suficiente para abalar as estruturas modelísticas das animadoras de torcida da escola superior de Konoha. Esta instituição que está em primeiro lugar entre as escolas superiores existentes. Mesmo não existindo mais nenhuma além dessa e não tendo concorrência, isso não tirava o merecidíssimo título.

Ino:- Eu sou a líder, eu vou na frente.

Então a loira se adiantou e cutucou o Hyuuga que ainda estava no chão. Assim como você cutucaria os insetos esquisitos do laboratório de biologia.

Temari:- Ei, isso não é hora de ficar tirando cochilo. Parece o idiota do Shikamaru.

Então, para acalmar os ânimos, Anita pegou uma daquelas buzinas meigas usadas para acordar os habitantes de uma cidade que fica a 100 Kilômetros de distância, e posicionou nos ouvidos do pobre coitado.

Tenten:- Não faça isso! Ele vai ficar surdo!

A garota dos usuais coques usou os pés para verificar o grau de dormência do seu colega.

Tenten:- Acho que ele morreu,viu.

Kaiyune:- Vamos cantar uma musiquinha!!

Neji: (naquela cara que você faz quando é acordado às três horas da manhã por causa do telefone) – Hum...han..???

Sakura:- Eu estou estudando medicina, posso cuidar de alguém atordoado.

E o som vindo da ex-piscina de bolinhas e atual piscina com água:

Sasuke:- Não fica se preocupando muito com o Hyuuga, não. Ele sabe se cuidar, Sakura.

Neji ao ouvir 'ele sabe se cuidar', lembrou-se da pose que tinha e a importância de sair daquele estado. Levantou-se com sua energia renovada e passou pelas garotas dos pompons como se passasse por um grupo de árvores. Conclusão: por fazer aquele estilo de superior, colocaram um pé no seu trajeto.

Neji:- Quem você pensa que é?

Anita:- Alguém que não tem medo de você. O tombo que levou foi muito feio. Passe uma pomada nesses ralados.

Neji:- Sua compaixão é insignificante.

Anita:- Sua postura é que é insignificante. Descontando em mim o mico que levou. Eu já coloquei um remédio no seu bolso. E não precisa devolver.

Kaiyune:- Mas Nee-san, aquela é a sua pomada mágica!!

Anita:- Quieta.

Tenten:- Arigatou, Anita-chan.

Ino:- Pronto garotas! Assunto resolvido!! Sigam a sua mestra até o treinamento!!!

Sakura:- O que está gritando aí, Ino-porca?

Ino:- VOCÊS FORAM SEM MIM!!!

Temari:- Se estiver esperando que nos comportemos como cãezinhos obedientes, pode esquecer. E que culpa temos que você se distraiu olhando o que os garotos estão fazendo.

Ino (vermelha):- Eu não fiz isso!!! Eu estava procurando os pompons da Anita-san!

Anita:- Eu já os peguei de volta.

Tenten:- Procurando pompons na piscina? ¬¬

Sakura:- Tanto faz, vamos continuar.

E continuaram com aquele dissincronismo lindo, seguindo os passos do vídeo preto e branco.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Com os garotos:

Sensei-estrupício:- Vamos continuar! Vamos continuar antes que a luxúria se apague!!!

Neji:- Eu quero entrar no time.

Sensei-estrupício:- Você é mascote.

Neji:- Quem disse?? Ou você deixe eu entrar no time ou eu uso o Kaiten para destroçar a fantasia de Pikachu.

Sensei-estrupício:- NÃÃÃÃO!!!! NÃÃÃO!!! Eu supliiico!!! Na faça isso!!! Tenha piedade. O Kaiten NÃÃÃÃO!!!! NÃÃÃO!! Eu não suportaria a morte do meu amiguinho! Isso seria bem pior do que aquela vez que eu perdi o emprego de limpador de telhado por causa de uma lagartixa.

Alunos: -.-''

Kankuro:- E como foi esse acontecimento triste? ¬¬

Sensei-estrupício:- Uma vez quando...

Sasuke:- ESQUEÇA! Ninguém quer ouvir.

Naruto:- Conte isso para outra turma dattebayo.

Gaara:- Outra coisa: definitivamente não precisamos de mascote para o time.

Sensei-estrupício: (saindo coraçãozinho pela cabeça) Se o Clô-kun está dizendo...

Neji:- E qual time eu fico? _"Clô-kun hehehehe"_

Sensei-estrupício:- Você escolhe, time 'Ursinhos Carinhosos' ou time 'Rebeldes'

Naruto:- Desde quando esse são os nomes dos nossos grupos?

Naruto tento pedir apoio psicológico para seus amigos, mas todos estavam ocupados tentando se afogar na piscina para não passarem por aquela amargura.

Sensei-estrupício:- Eu não contei para vocês?? Eu pensei em tudo! Sou a eficiência em pessoa!

Neji:- Esses nomes são ridículos.

Sensei-estrupício:- Temos um número impar de alunos. Um tem que sobrar.

Naruto:- Ainda temos o Lee!!

Neji:- Isso! _"Essa é uma das poucas vezes que eu estou feliz com a existência dele"_

Os demais alunos decidiram parar de se afogar.

Sasuke:- Eu posso ser o líder desse time, e o Hyuuga do outro.

Chouji:- E as garotas? Vamos dividir as animadoras de torcida no meio?

Shikamaru:- A Temari que fique com o time do Sasuke.

Kankuro:- Eu não quero a minha irmã balançando pompons no time que eu estiver.

Sensei-estrupício:- Pupilos, a divisão de time é só treinamento! Vocês fazem parte de um time só! É como as três varejeiras 'Um por todos e todos por um'.

Shino:- Três mosqueteiros.

Sensei-estrupício:- Os mosquitos também contam.

Kiba:- Mesmo em treinamento 'Rebeldes' e 'Ursinhos carinhosos' é uma droga. Nem quero saber o que seria o nome oficial do nosso grupo.

Sensei-estrupício:- Bem, seria...

Kiba:- CHEGA! Vamos fazer uma votação, né Akamaru!

Sensei-estrupício:- Isso, metalurgia!

Shino:- Democracia.

Sensei-estrupício:- 'Democracia' é um nome muito feio. Escolha outro.

Shino: ¬¬'

Naruto:- Vamos colocar 'Naruto & Cia'

Kiba:- Que podre!

Kankuro:- Os bonecos de madeira.

Gaara:- Isso valeria se só você estivesse no time. Está vendo mais algum boneco de madeira aqui? ¬¬

Chouji:- Os churrascos assassinos.

Neji:- Não estou vendo nenhum espetinho com intenções sangrentas... ¬¬

Naruto:- Os comedores de Ramen!!

Sasuke:- Se for para dar esse tipo de opinião, fique quieto dobe.

Kiba:- Os lobos da floresta!!

Shino:- Ai uivar seria nosso grito de guerra, e não ficaria legal.

Sensei-estrupício:- Os gatinhos manhosos.

Todos lançaram um olhar homicida para o Sensei.

Chouji:- Os preparadores de churrasco! Os garotos churrasquentos! Churrasco em festa.

Naruto:- CHURRASCO NO NOME NÃO!!

Shikamaru:- E nem Ramen...¬¬

Kiba:- Caninos em fúria.

Neji:- Parece uma revolução no canil.

Naruto:- Os ninjas de Naruto!

Sasuke:- Cala a boca!

Naruto:- Fale alguma coisa então, Sasuke-bom-em-tudo.

Sasuke:- O nome Akatsuki não sai da minha cabeça, não consigo pensar em nada. _"Esse nome é muito legal! Maldito irmão que tenho"_

Kankuro:- Os controladores das trevas.

Kiba:- O latido da destruição.

Gaara:- Deserto da folha

Shikamaru:- Que problemático...

Shino:- Besouros negros

Kankuro:- Pirâmides do Egito.

Sasuke:- Se votar não funciona, vamos sortear.

Neji:- Se for para sair qualquer um desses, nem precisa.

Shikamaru:- PCC ou qualquer coisa.

Sensei-estrupício:- Se não escolherem em 10 segundos, será 'Ursinhos carinhosos'

Gaara:- PCC está bom para mim.

Chouji:- O que isso significa?

Sasuke:- Tanto faz. Qualquer coisa menos os ursos com arco-íris na barriga...

Naruto:- Você conhece os Ursinhos carinhosos,que Kawaii hauahauaauaaua

Kankuro:- Ótimo, daqui em diante faremos parte do PCC...E depois escolheremos um significado para essas letras. U.U

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Pergunta: **

Esse cap ficou muito grande???

Que nome você daria ao time deles?

**O nível das pessoas dessa fic:**

1- Convento

2- Indústria de sabão

3- Posto de gasolina

4- FACOCO (Faculdade de corte e costura)

5- Planalto da Borborema

6- Circo

7- Manicômio de fundo de vale´

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
